Forgotten
by AnnieLoveSweet
Summary: Hermione Granger has dreams. Dreams that can't be explained, dreams that lead her to places she never should have gone. Her life is not what she though it was. Will she ever retrieve what was forgotten? DM/HG pairing,please read and review!
1. Dreams

**This is my first Fanfiction, but has been an idea of mine for a long while now! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and let me know how I can improve, and if I should write another Chapter? I wold love to keep writing, but only if somebody wants to read!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to none other, than J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Dreams**

**Hermione**  
A_ cry rang out. Another body fell. I craned my neck, desperately searching for him in the rubble, or the abundance of dead bodies that lay around me. Spells shot at me from all directions, different voices that all blurred together into the screeches of the injured and dying._

_I ducked, in a frantic attempt to dodge the spells being thrown, only missing a spell to my head by an inch. I ran backwards, away from the approaching enemies, and into the castle. Huge chunks were missing, and hundreds of small fires were burning around me. I climbed trough a hole that had been imprinted in the castle, and dropped swiftly to the ground, before running on through the ruins._

_I climbed over yet another large piece of the once beautiful building, and came face to ace with her. _  
_"You..." I murmured under my breath clutching my wand tightly in my right hand. The girl smirked and also gripped her wand frighteningly tight._  
_"Worthless little Mudblood." She lifted her wand, and pointed it towards my head. "Any last words?" Sarcasm dripped off her words, and I swallowed hard._  
_"Pansy, you don't want to do this," I started, looking deep into her murky eyes, before I too raised my wand. "We don't have to do this." I emphasized the word 'we'._  
_"You'll never understand Granger." She whispered, so I was barely able to hear her above the battle cries. Her eyes full of pure hatred, she shouted, "STUPIFY!"  
I reacted fast and blocked the spell by crying, "Finite Incantatem!" Before screaming back, "ENGORGIO!" _

_The girl was shocked, and howled as her face began to to swell uncontrollably. She regained control of herself, and hollered back, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I quickly blocked the spell, but was shocked when she yelled out again. "EXPELLIARMUS!" My wand flew from my hand, and was left trapped in a gap between two huge boulders. __I quickly scrambled towards my wand, hopping over and side stepping around different obstacles, falling rocks, and spells the girl shot at me. I heard her roaring spells, as they reflected off the rocks and the castle its self. I eventually reached my wand, and started to try and yank it from the unforgiving clasp of the two rocks._

_Finally, I pulled the wand from the crevice, and swung around to once again face the girl. Unfortunately, I was not in time though to avoid her next curse.  
"LACERO!" The cutting curse hit me, slashing my right cheek, and then again my left ankle._

_ I yelped in pain, but retaliated angrily, by hollering, "CONFUNDUS!" I sprinted past the girl, who was left confused, and had dropped her wand to the floor, looking around in bewilderment at the battles surrounding her. I could not have killed her, it would have been inhumane. I felt a pang of sympathy for the puzzled girl, but continued to run, hopelessly searching for him, once again. __I ran past my friends, blocking spells, and occasionally stopping to throw a spell at the enemy, or heal an injured student. I scanned the grounds, despairingly hunting for him, his face, any trace of him being here or anywhere. I kept scavenging for him, I needed to know where he was, as if his father got him, then who knew what would happen._

_I heard a whimper coming from behind the castle walls, and cautiously moved towards it. I grasped my wand and stepped around the wall, pointing my wand at the victim I could now see curled in a ball, weeping. Lowering my wand, I moved towards the sobbing boy. I extended my left hand,and placed it on his shoulder,only to feel him flinch from my touch, and jerk away. He looked up, fear filing his eyes, and tears running down his puffy cheeks. I examined what state he was in, how bad any injuries he had were, only to see his right leg had snapped in several places, and bruises were covering his arms.  
"Who did this to you?" I murmured, staring deep into his eyes, trying to reassure him. His lip trembled, he was obviously overcome with pain.  
"Th... that," He swallowed, trying to find his words, "That man." He finally got out, his voice shaking, and his eyes kept wondering towards his deformed leg. I recognized his short, dirty blonde hair, his tanned skin and ice blue eyes.  
"What man?"I asked, even though I was almost certain I knew the exact man he was talking about. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought for a moment, biting his lip subconsciously.  
"He was tall..." He paused for a moment, and squeezed his eyes shut in agony, "Pale. Very pale, and blonde. Blonde, long hair." I nodded at his description, understanding the stop - start way he spoke, I had gotten used to Harry speaking like this when he was ill or injured, which happened so often. Although, now, my suspicions were confirmed.  
"I see," I began, "Can you tell me where he went?" I again clasped my wand.  
"That way." He motioned towards the grand staircase that was so close, yet seemed so far away as parts of it were falling off, making heavy thuds. I turned back towards him, and pointed my wand at his leg. He winced, and his eyes went wide with shock, but I ignored this.  
"Ferula." I say softly, before putting my wand back into my pocket, and checking to make sure the spell was doe correctly. He hissed in pain, and it was then I remembered his name. _

_He was a second year, and was meant to be at home, away from the school, that was now in such danger, like all the other second years were, but he was staying at the castle under unfortunate circumstances. His older sister Maisy and his parents, had been killed in a recent attack on their home, the Death Eaters had mercilessly struck down John, and Anamaria, as they tried to defend their daughter, Maisy. She had escaped, and hid at her friends house, a Pure Blood family, who could protect her against the Death Eaters. It was because of the fact that Maisy had witnessed this happening, the Death Eaters had come after her, when she was in Hogsmeade one weekend._

_"Alex," I started, but as I did he looked up, obviously surprised that I knew his name. smiled, and continued, "Thank you. We need to get you to the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey will be there, as will all the injured. There she can properly treat you leg, ad you will be protected. I promise." I took his hand as I said the last words, and he nodded in agreement, as I wrapped my arms around him to pull him to his feet. I draped his arm over my shoulder, ready to sea lightening charm, but poor Alex was only skin and bones, and I was able to support him effortlessly._

_I tightened my grip around his skinny waist when we came to the end of the wall, and different spells were flying mere centimeters from my head. Suddenly, I felt Alex drop slightly, like a dead weight in my arms, I twisted my head and saw Alex's eyes rolled back into his head.  
'No...' I thought to myself as I struggled to pass the war zone. I caught sight of a familiar tuft of brown hair, and shouted out to him, "Neville! Neville, over here!" I watched as he looked around, trying to decipher where my cries were coming from. When he finally looked in our direction, I waved my free hand to catch his attention, racing when he saw me frantically waving my hand about._

_"What...Happened?" The boy panted, worry written across is face as he stared deep into my eyes. He had a gash across his forehead, dirt and ash covering his cheeks, his eyebrows knitted together with concern, his wand clasped in his left hand.  
"I found him, behind a wall, by the boys bathroom in the Kingston Wing, his leg," I gestured towards Alex's leg, "He did this, Neville. He's here. Which means..." I trailed off, my voice breaking as my eyes began to well up.  
"I know." His voice was stable, but could sense that he too knew what was aware of the foreboding that was coming not only my, but our way. I looked down, determined that nobody would see the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. "Go." I heard his voice above the shouts and screams of the battle, sticking out above the noise. I looked up, shocked, almost dropping Alex, but I regained my composure just in time.  
"What? I-" Neville cut me off before I could continue, taking Alex from around my neck and holding him in his now strong arms.  
"Go find him. Now, before its too late. I'll take him to the Grand Hall, please, just go now." He pushed me back in the direction of the Grand Staircase, and turned around and sprinted through the hoards of dead bodies and dueling enemies, and disappears around the corner Alex still firmly in his arms. I watched as the boy who lost his toad, save another's life._

_Immediately__, I snapped out of my trance, and turned on my heel to run in the opposite direction. As I ran, I hastily pulled my wand from my pocket, and once again felt the familiar curves of wood settle into my hand. The Grand Staircase came into view, even more of it diminishing, just as the rest of the castle was, as if its beauty had been poisoned and it was now slowly dying. When I was stood in front of the case, I roughly worked out a route to avoid the crumbling bits of rock, that I would have surely slipped through. Taking two steps at a time, I eventually reached the third corridor, water was trickling from a boor at the seams, if someone were to open the door, water would rush out, drowning everything in sight. I quickly rushed on, and soon reached the secret entrance to the tower._

_I paused for a second, checking that nobody was following me as I climbed the steep, mountainous stairs. I took hold of my wand in my mouth, so it would not fall the long way down to the ground, and continued to clamber up the narrow staircase. I knew I was near the top when I saw a glimmer of light through a space in the wall, a ray of hope. I was soon standing directly in front of the door,and I reached for the Actuvatus, which activated the lock, and the door swung open._

_I removed my wand from my mouth and held it in my right hand and extended my arm, while I examined the scene before me. A golden haired boy lay sprawled out on the floor, his hair covering and obscuring his face. His body was twitching, the aftershocks of having 'Crucio' used on him so many times. A man with long flowing hair, the same golden colour as the boy on the floor, and skin as pale and white as a sheet. His dark eyes were menacing and cruel, his unforgiving his grimace was frightening and spine - chilling. He was tall, __his stature and posture were dignified and controlled as he spoke.  
"Mudblood. How kind of you to grace us with your presence." I pursed my lips, but did not lower my wand.  
"Let him go, it's me you really want." I pleaded, trying to keep eye contact with the terrorizing man, but my gaze kept wandering to the boy on the floor. The boy I had been searching for. The boy with misty grey - blue eyes, with high sculpted cheekbones.  
"Why would I want you, you filthy Mudblood. It is this disgrace who must be punished." The tall man with long hair kicked the boy on the floor in the stomach, so he keeled over in torture. "What you did to him, I do not know, but he will pay for bringing this upon our family. A Mudblood." He spat out the last word in disgust, glaring at me in revulsion.  
"Please, please stop." I choked out the words, "It was all my fault." My whole body was aching to comfort, to just hold the boy on the floor, but I knew I had to stand strong, to confront this monstrosity of a man. His eyes narrowed when I mentioned it being my fault, obviously confused by this.  
"Go on." He folded his arms, __yet still gripped his wand firmly in his bony fingers._  
"I..." I faltered, tripping over my own words,"I, didn't mean for it to go this far," I desperately reached for ideas, searching every crevice, every corner of my mind. The man raised one eyebrow, and began to tap his arm with his left index finger. I looked back down to the beautiful boy who lay on the floor, and I knew what I had to do.  


_"I used a love potion on him." I blurted out, not even contemplating what the outcome of my outburst would be. I raised my head so I was again staring into the nebulous eyes of the golden haired man.  
"You rotten Mudblood. Do you realize what shame you have bought upon our family?" The man stepped towards me, uncrossing is arms, and pressing his wand under my chin in one swift motion. He crowded me back into a large pillar, so he could pin me against the solid surface behind me. I gasped for breath under his choking hold, squeezing my eyes shut, but managed to only just get out a few words.  
"Yes...I do." I paused, struggling to breathe. "Please, just...just let him go." I dropped my wand, and heard it clatter on the cold, stone floor. I reopened my eyes squinting through the blonde hair that was falling into my face. He relieved me of my pain and drew his wand from where it had pointed into my neck, but not before fixing in on my eyes, his boring into mine. I breathed deeply, when he and looked back over to where the boy had been just moments ago, only to see that he was gone. Suddenly distraught with worry, I looked up to where the man stood by the black, entwined railing. Beside him was the boy. His face was cool, emotionless, but his eyes were like the gateway to his soul, they gave away everything that he was feeling. Anger, worry, despair, all flashing through his grey - blue eyes that sparkled in the dim light._

_ I stepped forward, to approach the men who spoke in hushed voices, but stumbled across the polished floor hitting the ground with a large clap. My hands slapped the ground first, saving my head from colliding with the surface, followed by my knees, and the rest of my body. I lifted my head slightly, so I could see their man was glowering in my direction, whereas the boy, the boy was gazing at me, with emotions closer to affection and apprehension. Our eyes met for brief moment, but in that moment, everything I had ever felt towards him flickered across my heart. Anger, hatred, infuriation, resentment, worry, concern, friendship, sympathy, compassion, sorrow, yearning, passion, love. Love. Love._

_He broke the intense stare, when the man, his father I know now, grabbed his shoulder. He twitched at the sensation of the sensation of the skeletal mans hand rested on his shoulder.  
"My son, here, seems oblivious to whatever potion you used on him, unsurprisingly, but I believe your story over his ratty love story." I nodded, and started to pick myself off the floor, but when his wand once again pointed at me, I didn't dare move. I glanced over to where the boy stood, his eyes questioning, and his stance boyish, his arms hanging limply by his sides. "Don't even think about it." His voice was gruff and angry, and I could sense what was coming next. He looked down, scouring the ground for my wand. When he spotted it, he approached it slowly, his wand never wavering from pointing at me. He kicked my wand hard, so rolled off the side of the clock tower, taking with it my hopes of survival. I took a deep breath, as I listened to his words. " You know you will have to pay for what you have done. You will be punished." He emphasized the word 'will', and held his wand a little higher, raising his head so he was looking at me down his nose._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_The pain hit me square in the chest, the sheer velocity of the spell knocking me backwards, so I was on my back, writhing in agony. I shrieked as a thousand needles seemed to jam into my body. The pain was searing, overwhelming, overpowering any thought I had in my head. I screamed out in suffering, my body going into spasms, convulsing violently, as the spell took its toll on my weakening body. The agony did not seem to reside for hours, but eventually it did end, and I was left panting on the floor, gasping for breath._

_I wearily lifted my head, finally breathing normally again, so I could just see the father and son, still standing where they were when I was first struck. The father was holding back the boy, who was struggling underneath his fathers strong grasp. I let me head fall, hitting the floor with an almighty smack. There was no longer anything I could do to avoid the fate that undeniably awaited me, it had loomed over me from the day I fell for him, I had always known the consequences of falling for a Death Eaters son. My heart though, had other things planned._

_I felt myself being levitated into the air, my back being pulled into the air first, followed by my shoulders and my arms, my head, and fin__ally my legs, so I was eventually floating in the air, upright, my head slightly lolling forwards. I could, though, still see the expression on the boys face. His eyes filled with a range of emotions, affliction, anger, misery. His hand where tied to his sides, as his father had resorted to using 'Incarcerous', which had meant he was bound in ropes, so his son could not help me in any way.  
_

_"You think this is over. You think your side will win this war." He stepped closer, so I was no longer gazing at the boy, but into the dark, cryptic eyes of the man. " Well, I have news for you," He smirked, "You've already lost." I whimpered, and attempted to reject the spell that was held on me. I weakly lifted my head, and stared across the grounds of the castle. Even in destruction, it was still magnificent. Small fires burned around everywhere, and the sounds of explosions rung in my ears. The lake was black, and was retaliating to the war, splashing, and erupting like a volcano continually. The sky was darkening, and the stars were beginning to appear. There was one, in particular, that shone, and stood out to me, like no others. It twinkled like a diamond in the sky, sparkling and glowing, incandescent with light. The star was like a symbol of all things good, and right in the time of obscurity.  
_

_"Father, may I speak with her, for a moment?" I heard his voice like a bell above the crashes and screams that were ringing in my ears. Using every once of strength I had, I turned my head so I could see the two men. The boys face was troubled, there was obviously something on his mind.  
"I..." The man's face was curious, but there was a hint of maliciousness in his eyes. "Yes. Go on. Speak to her." The boy nodded, but appeared surprised when his father made no move to remove the ropes that bound him, or leave the two so he could speak to me alone. Quickly, though, he accepted his fathers spitefulness, and swiveled so his body so his stormy grey - blue eyes were boring into mine.  
_

_"I beg you, please, never forget me in your heart. I will always remember the way your nose crinkles when I compliment you, when I tell you just how unbelievably beautiful you are. The way you get so absorbed into a book, and always end up falling asleep on my shoulder while we lay by the Great Lake, and I would have to carry you back up to your House, only to be greeted by Ron, who would yell at me tirelessly for bringing you back so late." He chuckled at the thought, but his face soon saddened, as he said the words that came next. "I could never bring myself to move you, you look so peaceful when you sleep." He glanced down to the ground breaking the gaze, but when he looked back up, his eyes were brimmed with tears, and when he spoke, I could hear his voice breaking. "You never looked peaceful when you were awake. The feeling of your lips against mine, you kissed me in a way that I never even imagined, and taught me to feel things that I thought I would never even lay my eyes upon. The smell of your vanilla perfume, your hair that can never be tamed, like a lions mane, the curly mess that is feather soft against my skin. You fill the gaps between my fingers, you are my better half. I love you. So much, more than anything, yet I know that I could never give you everything that you would so desire, and need from a man, and from life itself. I wish I could, and I would spend my whole life trying to make you feel the same way. For you have made my life worth living, given me a purpose. I will always love you. I will never forget the times we shared. You'll be in my heart for eternity."_

_Tears were now streaming down my, and his face alike, and I so desperately wanted to reach out to him, to hold him in my arms forever, but my body was paralyzed, and my arms would not lift from my sides. I sobbed, my heart was throbbing, my bottom lip trembling, using up the precious energy I had left._

_Suddenly, I felt myself drop, and I hit the floor, crumpling in a mess, finally regaining consciousness of my arms and legs. I lifted my heavy eyes, and saw my love, free from the ropes that had imprisoned him just a few moments ago. Our eyes met, and he raced across the tower towards me, his feet stomping on the ground before he reached me, and scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him, holding on to every last moment. _

_"I love you." I whispered into his ear, my voice rasped and I clutched him tighter. "I need you." I fiddled with the short, delicate hair at the nape of his neck, and pressing myself closer to him. I felt him sigh in relief, his strong arms encircled round my waist. I leaned backwards slightly, so our noses where pressed together, and foreheads were pressed against each other. I stumbled across the last words. "I'll never forget." I removed my hands from around his neck, and took the boy's hands from behind me, and slipped down out of his firm grasp. I kissed him on the cheek, standing on my tip toes, and stared into those ice cool eyes once more before dropping again. I placed my right hand on his chest to steady myself, closed my eyes, and counted to five, before slowly pushing him away and uneasily stepping backwards._

_I swayed a little, before coming to standing still, with my hands stiff at my sides. I attempted to keep my composure as I unstably made my way towards the man who had been watching us. His arms were folded, and his face was hard, but much like his son, his eyes told a different story. He was standing right by the edge of the clock tower, leaning against the black, metal railing. I told myself, 'Only a few more steps.' and with this keeping me going, I managed to drag my deteriorating body across to the edge. I gripped the railing to keep my balance, and turned to face him, but couldn't make sense of why his wand was only loosely gripped in his right hand, not his left. He stepped out in front of me, and murmured so quietly I could barely hear him._

_"He really does love you, Mudblood."_

_I felt a sharp jab, and then everything black. _

_I was falling. _

* * *

I woke with a start, jolting upwards so I was sat upright in my four poster, double bed. A layer of sweat covered my body, and my hair was plastered to my forehead rivers running down the side of my face. My legs were completely tangled up in the once clean, white sheets, that were now sweaty and dirty. I put my hands back to steady myself, and panted as if I had been running. My whole body was quivering uncontrollably, and I blinked a few times, to try and get the thoughts and dreams out of my head.

I felt to hands slowly guide back down so my head was laid on the pillow once again. I allowed by body to stop quaking and relaxed into the comfort of my bed. I stared out of the window that was propped open, the curtains floating backwards, lifted by the soft summer breeze that blew into the room. The stars were glowing, and the moon was crescent, a silver sliver of what could have been in a world of destruction.

"Are you okay, love?" I heard the voice coming from behind me and turned, closing my eyes, onto my side so my foot dangled off the edge of the bed. I smiled at the sound of his voice and snuggled in to the body behind me by shifting backwards until his arms were engulfing me entirely.

"Yes," I mumured, before surrendering to the land of sleep.

"Just another dream."

* * *

**Please reveiw! Let me know what you think, sorry for any mistakes made!**


	2. Familiarities

**Second Chapter! Thank you fo those who read and reviewed, will be careful this time to check it all through, for any errors, but please read on! I will try and update more regularly, but have been caught up with school and exams recently!**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Harry Potter, much to my disappointment.**

* * *

**Draco**

My heart was pounding in my chest as I paced in the stone cold, empty corridor. I could feel a bead of sweat on my brow, and the warm, midnight summer breeze on my face. My hands were balled up tightly in fists and eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and above all, worry. I cursed under my breath when I walked into a wall, stubbing my toe, wincing slightly at the sudden, infuriating pain. It was frustrating that something so small, so ordinary, could possibly be quite so annoying.

"Mr Malfoy?" I heard the soft voice call out from behind me, the girl obviously scared by my current state of mind. I turned swiftly on my heel to face the girl in training to become a healer.  
"What? What did I miss?" I snarled, even though I knew it was not the girls fault, but I was just in desperate to blame somebody for what had happened.  
"I-" She faltered, "She's been showing positive signs of recovery, however, her mind is still in turmoil, you must understand that before you enter the room." She regained her composure, her voice steadying as she continued to explain to me the conditions of the girl lying in the room behind her. "It is not what we expected, but it is treatable. She will be fine, but only in time. I assure you that she is in perfectly good hands."

She took a deep breath after getting everything out, and looked up into my eyes. She was considerably smaller than me, but she stood in a way that lifted her above where I stood, with confidence and strength that I could never possess. I blinked, in attempt to loose the thoughts that were circling around in my mind, but to no avail. I nodded, processing what she had just told me.  
"Okay. Can I see her?" I lowered my voice, softening it, so I wouldn't come off so as the hard man I did earlier. I noticed the slight movement of head, which I took as yes, so I strode past her, and up to the door that would lead me to the injured girl. Every so carefully, I turned the handle, and pushed the door open.

The sight that was in front of me, was truly saddening. I felt the young healer bustle past me, rushing over to the girls side, tending to her, before shooting me a look, and hurrying off into medicine, potion room. I stepped forward, towards the young girl who was laid and tucked up in the hospital bed. The covers were pulled right up to her chin, only her delicate face and curly hair were visible. Through the sheets, I could make her frail, broken body, and even though her eyes were closed, I could still remember the beauty that was beneath her heavy lids.

Her skin was glowing, even in her weakening state, but her face was as pale as the sheets she was beneath. Her hair was curly and wild, spread over the pillow like a fan spraying out in all directions. I walked towards her, noticing the different tubes that floated around her, feeding in different potions that the girl next door had mixed. I grabbed a chair, and set it down at her bedside, before taking the girls skeletal hand in my own, and sitting down next to her. Her emaciated face was once so full of life, it was upsetting to see her in such a broken down way. I could hear her breathing in the empty Healing Room, unsteadily and irregularly, but nevertheless, frighteningly quickly.

I heard the footsteps behind me, and I turned my head slightly so I could watch the girl walk towards me, holding another potion to feed into one of the tubes that fed into the sleeping girl. When she reached the bed, she stopped in front of the mess of tubes that were hovering all around,  
"What potion is that?" I asked, eyeing up the potion she held in her left hand. " Will it wake her?" I was genuinely concerned and interested.  
"No, actually." She tutted, wagging her finger at me. "You wouldn't have heard of it." She laughed softly under her breath, and took her wand from her pocket, as I watched intently. "Accio." She whispered, and a particular tube flew towards her. She glanced at me as she poured the potion into the tube.  
"What is it then?" I sighed, sitting back in my chair, but still clutching the girls hand.  
"It is one that I have mixed myself. It does not have a given name," She looked at her feet. "It has been proved to work very effectively, though." She faced me once again. "I promise...Now, if she jerks, or splutters, that is entirely normal. If anything else happens, well, I will be next door." With that she made to leave, but I caught her by the arm, preventing her from moving forwards.  
"What is your name?" I frowned, "Why haven't I seen you before?"  
"Charlotte, Charlotte Allison." She smiled and removed my hand from where it clasped her wrist. "And I wouldn't know, Mr. Malfoy." She turned, and marched off to the offices, next door. I would remember her name - Charlotte Allison. I was sure of it.

I looked back to the girl who was now quivering, and shaking, an effect of the potion. I could feel her cool, hard skin heating up, and see her eyelids flickering as her body began to jerk violently, as it reacted with the potion. My heart raced as I wondered what could happen to the young, dainty girl. With my thumb, I soothingly rubbed her hand, trying to calm the girl who was still trembling.  
"Sshhh..." I whispered, bringing her hand to my cheek, holding it there, before lightly kissing it. She was my everything now, and I'd never forgive myself for letting this happen to her.

That was when I saw her eyes open, revealing the shocking green that lay underneath her thick, black lashes. When she saw me next to her, clutching her hand like there was nothing else left in the world, I saw the corners of her lips turn up. I smiled as she lifted her head slightly so she was staring into my eyes so deeply. Her eyes were so green, so pure, so innocent. She then relaxed her neck, being so tired from the happening, and leaned back into the pillow, closing her eyes again, but the brief smile still lingered on her lips.

She was like a younger sister to me, the only person I truly, and honestly trusted. The situation she was in was similar to one that had happened only a few years ago.

To the girl that I loved.

Only there was no happy ending.

* * *

**Hermione **

I quickly grabbed my hairbrush, and desperately tried to comb through the tangled mess of knots and curls. I yanked it through, over and over, but the knots would not untangle. I sighed, and set down the hairbrush on my dressing table, and stared into the mirror in front of me. My hair was so wild, it just couldn't be tamed, it had been that way longer than I could remember. I picked up a hair scrunchy, and pulled my hair back into a pony tail, using hair pins to hold back the loose strands that fell forward into my eyes.

I was now twenty - one years old, and I still had the same hair as I did when I was ten years old. My eyes were a heavy almond color, dark and bleary in the early morning, but my eyelashes were thick and black, so I never wore mascara or eyeliner. My skin was now pale, almost an ivory color, compared to the tanned, browned color it always used to be. There were a few freckles dotted over my cheeks, a result of the warm weather that had been recently. I looked out of the window that was still open from last night, and remembered the stars that had glowed so brightly. I glanced at my reflection once more as I stood up, grabbing a Vaseline lip balm and shoving it quickly into my bag.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, setting my bag down on the counter, and taking a slice of bread to put in the toaster. I grabbed a plate, and the butter from the fridge and waited for my toast to pop up. Impatiently, I crossed my arms, and tapped my foot, annoyed that it was taking so long for the toast to pop up.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist, breath on my neck. I smiled, leaning back into the figure behind me, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I could hear the music drifting through from the living room, and I swayed to the gentle melody. I could hear him chuckling into my ear, laughing at my terrible rhythm, and I twirled in his arms, so I was facing him.  
"Alex..." I tutted, shaking my head and raising my eyebrows. I put my hands on his neck, pulling his face down so it was straight in front of mine. I grabbed the back of his hair and yanked him forward, so our noses were almost touching. His eyes were full of shock and his lips slightly parted. I leaned in, closing my eyes, until I heard a loud,

"PING!"

We broke apart, and I turned around to remove my golden toast from the toaster. I quickly buttered my toast, grabbed my leather, work bag, and took a bite of the toast as I walked through to the living room. I saw Alex sitting on our expensive, leather couch, so I sat down beside him. He was writing in a notepad, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, his head bent low.

"Alex?" I whispered into his ear.  
"Yeah?" He looked up at me, setting the notepad on the side table next to him. "Whats wrong, Min?" I winced at the sound of, ''Min', I always hated when he called me that.  
"Well," I started, taking another bite of my toast. "I had another dream last night." He looked at me with an almost bored expression in his eyes.  
"I know." He laughed lazily, "You mentioned it at three in the morning, or whatever time you woke up." He yawned, indicating how tired he was. "So what happened this time?"  
"It was similar to the others, but it was longer." I glanced at my watch, and in seeing it, I jumped up, off the sofa, dropping my toast. "I'm late, again!" I was exasperated, this had already happened twice this week. "Ms. Field is going to kill me!" I ran to the door, Alex watching as I hurriedly grabbed my keys, and pulled on my coat. "Look, I need to run, I'll call you later, 'kay?" He nodded and turned back around so he was facing away from me as I left, not even kissing me goodbye. I didn't allow my mind to linger on this thought, though, so I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, before sprinting down the corridor.

When I reached the lift, I pounded the 'down' button, stood back, and checked my bag for all the essential files I would need today. I took out my phone and started to dial the number to work, to explain that I was running late, yet again, when the lift arrived. There was a man in the lift, with hair that was redder than a tomato, and blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires, even in the dim lift lighting. I smiled at him as I stepped into the lift, and put the phone to my ear. I could hear the ringing, followed by my best friends voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Emily Roberts, how can I help you?" Her voice was smooth and sounded so professional over the phone, it was such a contradiction to her personality.  
"Em, its me." I whispered as I peeked at the tall man standing next to me.  
"Hermione! Gosh, you should be here by now!" Her voice was panicked, and worried.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'll be there in ten minutes, I swear. Please, cover for me?" I heard her sigh through the phone.  
"Fine, but hurry up, 'cause Ms. Field is holding a meeting in fifteen you numpty. See you in a few!" With that she hung up, and I slipped my phone back into my bag.

I took a deep breath as I waited for the lift to come to a stop on the ground floor. The lift in our building had always been known for being notoriously slow, but it hadn't really bothered me until now. I could feel the eyes of the man with the red hair on me, but I was determined to not to look back at him. I felt the lift shudder, indicating the lift doors were about to open, so I stepped forward, ready to leave the lift.

The doors slid open, and I stepped through them, into the entrance hall, or lobby of the building, ready to run to work, I peeped one last time at the man I had shared the lift with, who was slightly behind me now, hovering by the first desk. I turned my head to walk on, but not before I noticed him wink at me. Ignoring this, I started to walk on.

Suddenly I felt the ground be pulled out from beneath me. My head was spinning and everything I was holding fell and clattered on the floor. I felt somebody catch me before my head it the ground but my mind was already somewhere else.

* * *

_I heard his voice before I saw the tuft of red hair through the hoards of people.  
"And then, yeah? Then he ran, he ran all the way up to him!" He was animatedly telling a story to his best friend. "It was wicked, you should have been there Harry!" I ran up to them wrapping my arms around the both of them.  
"Harry!" I exclaimed, looking at the boy with the raven colored hair, and round famed glasses. "How are you? How is your scar? Has it been hurting?" I asked all at once.  
"I'm fine." He chuckled and gave me another hug. I hugged him back tightly, before turning to face ,my other best friend.  
"And you, Ronald Billius Weasley." I stepped closer to him, crossing my arms. "You didn't reply to my owls." I scowled at him as he blushed and attempted to apologize. I rolled my eyes at the boy and embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear. "At least you're okay, Ron."_

_I stepped back and looked at my two best friends, smiling at the two who looked so gangly in their school uniform.  
"Come on," I beamed, linking arms with the boys and leading them to the huge train that awaited us. "We have so much to talk about."_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a man peering down at me. I frowned, I was lying on a sofa in the hall, my head resting on a velvet pillow. The man moved away, and I sat up, and scratched my head, rubbed my eyes.  
"What happened?" My voice was trembling, as were my hands.  
"I'm not sure." The man answered, his eyes full of genuine concern and worry. He was the man from the lift. "You were just walking, when you just collapsed, so I ran to catch you, but you were wrapping your arms around yourself, and rocking back and forth. I lifted you onto the sofa and you suddenly just ceased to move and just laid still, so I leaned over you, to see if anything was wrong, then you opened your eyes." He explained, looking down into his hands which were splayed open.  
"Oh." I had had another of my dreams. Although, it had been different to the one I had been having over and over again for weeks now.

The man looked up, at exactly the same time as I did. He looked so familiar, he sounded so familiar. Everything about him was familiar, but I just couldn't decide how.  
"I'm really sorry, you really didn't have to do that." I sighed, still trying to place where I knew him from. There was something about him, I just knew I could trust him. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." I smiled at him, but saw that he was looking at me like wanted to burst into tears. I dropped the smile and bit my lip. "Are you okay?" He nodded and held out his hand. "Ron Weasley. Pleasure to meet you Hermione." I took his hand nervously, recognizing his name, but I didn't know where from.

"You too." I smiled at him, and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall to my right. Half past nine, I had missed the meeting, and had been out of consciousness for longer than I had thought. I sighed letting my shoulders drop, and shook my head in dismay.  
"What is it?" The man asked me, "Are you going to fall to the floor again, like a damsel in distress?" He winked, and cheeky grin playing on his lips.  
"It's nothing..." I trailed off, knowing I shouldn't be telling everything to a complete stranger...only, he didn't feel like a stranger. "I'm late for work again, I've missed my meeting, a **major** meeting." I took a deep breath as he nodded. "Look," I was struck suddenly with an idea. "Do you want to go for coffee? I'm late for work anyway, and well, if you were gong to work today you'd be there by now, right?" I asked, a hint of uneasiness coming into my voice.  
"I'd love to, I really would -" I cut him off.  
"But...?" He chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the sides as the corners of his lips turned up.  
"How'd you know there would be a but?" I shrugged, at his question.  
"Female intuition, I guess." I laughed with him, the ring to his laugh so relaxed, and again, familiar.  
"Yes, that must be it." His expression was soft and natural. "I have to get to work now, I am late much like you, but how'd you like to meet up for dinner?"

"I'd love to." I beamed at him, pushing all the thoughts of Alex to the back of my head. "Look, here's my number, call me, with what time, and where to meet you, 'kay?" I reached into my bag, and pulled out a clean, white business card, which had my name and all my details on it. I handed it over to Ron, who took it, his eyes narrowing as he read the numbers on the card. He looked up at me confused, his face screwed up in a way that made him look like he was attempting to 'gurn'. I leaned over and pointed at each of the numbers. "This is my work number, this is my home number, and that's my mobile. Call me on my work if you call before half past eleven, but any time after, you can reach me on my mobile. Oh, and don't even** think** about calling my home number. Got it?" His face just looked more confused. "Anyway, you'll work it out."

He nodded slowly, and stood up, tucking the card into an inside pocket of his suit jacket. He towered over me, his red hair slightly falling into his face as he stared down at me. He held his hands out, which I took, and pulled myself up, off the sofa so he was no longer such a giant to me. I let go of his hands reluctantly, his touch soothing, and reminded me of something I had forgotten.

I pulled my bag onto my shoulder, and walked towards the door with Ron, laughing and chatting to him side by side, our hands brushing against each other. Subconsciously, I tucked my hand under my opposite arm, so I wouldn't be touching the man walking in such close proximity to. We stepped out of the doors, onto the busy road, black cabs whizzing past, tourists squeezing past on the pavements. We were still in the doorway of the apartments, and I turned to face Ron.

"So this is where we part." I uncrossed my arms, and pulled my bag back onto my shoulder where it had fallen when my arms had unfolded.  
"So it seems, Hermione." He smiled down at me, and put his arms on either side of mine. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before pulling me into a huge, gigantic, warm hug. My arms were rigid at me sides, after all, I barely knew the man who had his arms tightly wrapped around me. I stepped away, wriggling away from his firm grasp. I looked down towards my feet, then back up to Ron, who looked as if he were waging a war with himself in his face.

I coughed and he met my steady gaze.  
"Uh - sorry 'bout that." He flushed a bright tomato red, almost matching the vibrancy in his hair.  
"That's, um, okay. Well I have to shoot off," I turned my heads over my shoulder, indicating which way I would be going, before turning back to his sapphire blue eyes. I was going to continue speaking, but I found myself lost in the swirling pools of crystal clear blue ocean, that were his eyes. I blinked and stepped backwards, watching my footing, so I wouldn't trip again in front of Ron, embarrassing myself as always.  
"Good bye Hermione, I'll use these numbers you gave me." He patted his jacket pocket, where the card was. I smiled and scurried down the street, but turned around to see Ron watching me, his stare intense. I gave him a feeble wave and turned back around to walk down the streets of London to work, thinking all the way about the man with flaming red hair.

* * *

**Draco**

I had had to leave her side as the Ministry had called me in for an unknown reason. I was sat at my desk, waiting for whatever, and whoever was going to tell me what happened. I fiddled with my wand, toying with it in my fingers, twirling it, flicking it. My chair was hovering in the middle of the office, suspended in mid air, as result of my flicking of the wand.

Just then I heard a slam of the door, and my chair crashed to the floor, as a result of the air being shaken, and stillness disrupted. I quickly cast a cushioning charm as I fell, and I landed on a soft, pillow like cushion of air. I stood up, to see Ron standing in the doorway, panting like a dog. I glared at him in disgust and dusted my hands and knees off. He was doubled over, his right arm was clutching his stomach, and the other was supporting his whole body, steadying himself in by clutching the door frame.  
What is it Ron." I muttered, I was feeling so low, that I could not even find the heart to argue, or insult the red Weasel. He lifted his head and met my deadening gaze.

"I found her."

* * *

**I know this chapter was abit weird and not quite as long as the first one, but I have some good ideas for the next one! and also, don't think this is becoming a Ron / Hermione story, I just need to set it all up, and stuff. I am not a Hermione & Ron fan! Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read on, and pleeaase reveiw!**


	3. Arrangements

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for the reveiws! Please, I would love whoever reads to leave a review, it really motivates me to update quicker! Oh, and just to clarify some confusion, Alex in chapter one, the injured boy, isn't the same Alex in chapter 2! Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Annoyingly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Arrangements**

**Hermione**

I dragged myself into the office, after much debating whether to actually come into work or not. I trudged over to the office I shared with Emily, not making eye contact with my fellow colleagues, avoiding the questions that I was certain would be asked. I lifted my feet wearily, my hair falling out of the pony tail completely and falling around my shoulders. I tucked a few strands behind my ears, and stepped towards the glass door to my office. I pushed open the door with my right hand, and stumbled into the glass room.

The office that I shared with Em, really was beautiful. We had designed it together, both of us sharing similar tasted when it came to the office design and furniture. The main and most amazing feature was the window, that stretched from one side of the room, and right to the ceiling. It was completely seamless, and had no fingerprints, because I religiously cleaned it when somebody dared touch it. I actually looked like there was no wall there at all, and if you stepped to close, you would actually fall off the side of the building.

The door I had stepped through was also embedded in another glass wall. This glass though, was really very special. At the flick of a switch, you could completely darken the screen, and prevent anybody from seeing in, and from seeing out yourself! You could also edit it so you could see out, but nobody else could see in. This little tool had come in useful when spying on our co - workers, we had found out many secrets about what they thought of us. It was almost magical how the screen could effectively block out the world.

We had two solid walls in our office, at either end, right and left. Or, in other words, Emily's side, and my side. Those two walls were painted white, but the color could only be seen on Emily's side, as mine was completely covered with mahogany bookshelves, bursting with old books, new books, every book I had ever read, pretty much, as Alex would not let me keep the books in our new apartment. The mahogany theme was continued in the form of my humongous desk, which was so beautiful and smooth to touch. On it were huge piles of paperwork, weighed down by all sorts of different things, little ornaments, picture frames, pairs of glasses, whatever I could find.

In the middle of the room was a large, velvet, red sofa, accompanied by two cream armchairs, and a coffee table that was the center of everything. On it, there used to be a lovely bouquet of flowers, lilies to be precise, Emily's favorite flower. It had just proved inconvenient, though, as we centered ourselves around it, and the flowers just ended up getting in the way. When you were sat in the little seating area in our expansive office, you could look out, and watch over the city that we lived in.

I had only been back in London a couple of months, after travelling to work in Belfast for the company. That, in fact was where I had met Emily. She worked for the same company, only in Belfast, where I had been sent to do some specialist work, as they had no need for me in London. I was on the phone to Alex every night, until I met her. She soon became my best friend, and my colleague, with whom I worked incredibly well with. She was carefree and spontaneous, whereas I was shy and conservative. She kept me fun, and happy, when it seemed like there was no room for anything but sadness. Her laugh was infectious, and as partners, we could easily solve a case, as I paid attention to detail, and she was quick, and sharp minded.

It felt amazing to be back in England, after spending six months away from home. Alex, though seemed different since I had gotten back. He was distant, and disinterested in most things that I had to say. When I first moved in with him, he wouldn't let me sleep in a four poster bed, something which I had no reason for, but felt like a comfort blanket, I needed it. He eventually relented after much of my pleading, but never really seemed over the whole incident. I shook off the thoughts of Alex and limped over to the sitting area.

I collapsed onto a plush, cream chair, and allowed my head to loll back, and my stiff back to relax. I dropped my bag to the floor, and just laid still, thinking about what had happened to me this morning. The man, Ron, with his pale, pale skin and hair like flames in a bonfire. His eyes were like endless showers of cool sapphires, contrasting with his hair, like hot and cold. He had helped me when I needed it so badly, even though he'd never met me before in his life. However, the whole time I was with him felt like a 'deja vu', like it had all happened before.

I heard the opening of a door, and then the disgruntled tutting as the person behind me rustled through papers, clearly searching for something.  
"Em?" I heard a gasp, then the smash of a mug hitting the floor. "Is that you?" I craned my neck so I could see the person who stood in our office. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a figure on he floor, desperately trying to clean up he mess she had made. Her glossy black reflected the light, so her hair looked as if it were actually glowing. When she stood, she tipped the porcelain into a bin by her desk, then turned so she was facing me.

She rushed over and embraced me in a warm hug, practically falling on top of me from where I sat. She leaned back, grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was standing.  
"Do you have any idea how much you just scared me." She squeaked, the Irish in her voice coming through strongly. I shook my head.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled, shakily still holding Emily's hands for support. She looked me up and down, and pushed me onto the sofa, never once letting go of my trembling fingers. The moment my body made contact with the cushions, I let go of her supportive grasp, and allowed myself to sink back into the red velvet. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and then opened the again, to see Emily rifling through a chest at the end of the sofa. She grabbed whatever it was she was looking for, and tossed it onto the sofa. An unopened box of chocolates.

She scurried off behind me, I could hear the twisting and clicks of Emily attempt to black out the windows, so we could have a private conversation. When she hurried back over, she took the chocolates in her lap and reached out for my hand, grasping it between her little fingers. Her hazel - grey eyes were full of concern and worry, her cheeks were flushed and pink, her lips pursed . It was obvious she had no idea what could have, and did happen. She only uttered one word, but it had he power to move me to tears.

"Spill."

* * *

**Draco**

"What?" My heart was pounding in my chest, and my attention was completely focused on the out of breath Weasley. Surely what he had just said couldn't be true.  
"I found her, Malfoy." He said the words slowly, dragging them out, treating me like I was stupid and hadn't hear the words before.  
"Yes - I got that Weasley." I stuttered slightly. "Wh- How? When? Where?" The words tumbled out of my mouth all at once, as if the were trying to win a race.  
"Follow me." He beckoned for me to follow in his footsteps as he walked left, down the corridor.

I was confused but stumbled after him, my mind turning circles, round and round. I followed him down the corridor, weaving through all sorts of people, who bid me 'Good Day!' or advanced on me to ask me about different reports due in. I ignored everything going on around me, and continued the journey to where ever, quickening my pace. When we stopped, I realized we were outside Potter's office. Ron burst through the door, much like he had only minutes ago, in my office.

Harry was sat at his desk, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, until he saw the explosion, that was Ron. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to his best friend, wand drawn, his emerald green eyes flashed with concern and worry. I meekly traipsed into the room, and seated myself in one of the chairs that sat in front of Harry's desk. Harry ushered Ron to sit in the chair next to me, then seated himself on his large, black chair behind the desk. He rested his elbows on the desk, and stared at the two of us.

"What happened, Ron? Draco?" Harry asked, his voice for once firm and steady as he asked a question.  
"Well," Ron glanced at me, before continuing. "I found her Harry." Ron sighed, making me even more confused. Shouldn't we all be celebrating finally finding her?  
"You did?" Harry was beaming, clearly not understanding the tone that Ron had just used.  
"Yes, of course, Harry. I wouldn't joke about something like this." Ron, again turned to look at me, but then back to Harry.  
"Isn't that a good thing? Where is she now?" Harry's smile was still plastered across his face.

"She didn't know who I was Harry." Ron looked towards his feet, and sat back in his chair, exhausted. "She didn't remember me." Harry's smile was wiped from his lips, and instead, an expression of sadness dominated his face. She didn't remember Ron. Her best friend. Someone she had loved for 6 years, now had no idea who he was. My heart sank in my chest. If she didn't remember Ron, would she remember me? I heard Harry's quiet voice, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What do we do now?" I closed my eyes ad just listened to the conversation between the two.  
"Well, she gave me a card, with numbers on it, that you have to call, she said. I'm not sure." I heard a rustling, ad assumed Ron had pulled whatever card he had been talking about from his pocket.

"Tell me from the beginning. Everything." Harry told Ron, and he so obliged. I heard as Ron told Harry of how he first met her in a lift, thinking she was insanely recognizable, but he just thought it was somebody who looked extremely similar to her. How as she walked away, he winked at her, (I winced at that though) how she suddenly collapsed in a heap, squirming and writhing on the floor. He had helped her onto the couch in the lobby, thinking it was maybe his fault, but she woke after about five to ten minutes, and apologized for the incident. He then told Harry of when she asked him to go for a coffee, but he declined, as after all, he was late for work, and needed to tell us that he found her, so she gave him the card with numbers and told him to call at a certain time. My mind was reeling, especially when he told how he kissed her cheek, and she wriggled away.

At that point I opened my eyes, and sat forward, and shot a nasty glare at Ron. He continued anyway, to tell us how she just walked away, leaving him there, which was when he raced here as fast as possible, forgetting to apperate in his haste. Harry had leaned back in his chair, the opposite to what me and Ron were doing, and was twiddling with his quill.

I ran a hand through my hair, before resting my head in my hands, not letting myself well up.  
"What do we do now then?" I finally spoke up.  
"Well, I guess Ron should call her." Harry replied, I could tell he was already plotting and planning out something in his head. "Go for dinner with her,you could try and find out just how much she knows, how much she remembers. If anything..." Harry trailed off, in his mind contemplating all the possible outcomes and possibilities.  
"Okay, fine. I'm going to go ask Dad if he has any phones, or whatever you said Harry. I'll see you in a few minutes." Ron stood up and left the room, leaving me Harry alone. We exchanged an awkward moment of silence, before Harry finally spoke up.

"She might still remember you, Draco." Whenever Harry used my first name, I knew that something was bad. I scowled, twisting my face into a sneer.  
"Pfft. You know as well as I do that she probably has no idea who I am." I sighed, but was careful not to drop the smooth, Malfoy facade.  
"You never know." Harry murmured, obviously trying to hang onto happier thoughts.

"I just love her." I looked to the ceiling, then back at Harry.

"More than I can tell you. It is like a piece of my soul has been taken from me, that I know I can never have back."

* * *

**Hermione**

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! Another dream?" Emily exclaimed, waving her hands about in her shock.  
"I know, Em,"I said, holding down my friends hands, so they weren't flying all over the place. "It was longer though, longer than the others I've had." I could see Emily was about to butt in, and ask questions, so I put up my hand to silence her. "You know the bit when it used to end?" Emily nodded. "The bit where I just saw the boy on the tower, and then I fell?" Emily nodded vigorously again."Well, I saw the whole scene this time. Everything that happened...apart from at the very end." Emily's mouth had dropped open.

"When I burst through the door, and saw the boy, another man was there, with exactly the same color blonde hair as the boy. They were father and son." I recalled. "The father had been torturing the boy, and he could barely move." I was trying to remember every exact detail of the dream. "The man called me a 'Mudblood'. I have no idea what it means, but I was offended by it. I told him to get away from the boy, that I used a love potion on him, but I didn't." I racked my brains, trying to remember what happened next. "I was holding a wooden stick, same as last time, but the man pushed me against a pillar, and I dropped it all the way to the ground. When he released me, the boy was standing next to him."

I looked up at Emily who was clutching my hand, egging me on to continue. "He was so handsome, even covered with bruises and cuts. But he could do nothing, he was bound by ropes that I am guessing his father had tied. The man then raised his stick, everybody seemed to have one, and pointed it at me. Then, I saw this flash of red light, and then pain. So much pain." I winced, remembering the feeling of a thousand swords slashing their way through my body. "It felt like hours until the pain was lifted, and I was somehow, I really don't know how it was possible, hoisted into the air by invisible strings and held there." Emily held my hand tighter, anxious to find out what happened next in the dream. I continued.

"Then the boy, still in the ropes, asked his father if he could speak to me. His eyes were so full of fear, Em. I can't describe. He just turned to me, ignoring his fathers presence, as he wouldn't leave, and he made a speech." I paused. The speech was the one thing in the dream which I could remember perfectly, clear as day.  
"So? What did he say?" Emily tugged on my arm  
"I can't...remember." I had always been a terrible liar, this fact was proven true when Emile raised one eyebrow and shook her head.  
"Yes you do. Now tell me Hermione." She squeezed my fingers again, it was comforting and made me feel safe, knowing I could trust her. I looked down before I started to speak.

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone though. When he stepped forward, he said, '_I beg you, please, never forget me in your heart. I will always remember the way your nose crinkles when I compliment you, when I tell you just how unbelievably beautiful you are. The way you get so absorbed in a book, and always end up falling asleep on my shoulder while we lay by the Great Lake, and I would have to carry you back up to your house, only to be greeted by Ron who would yell at me tirelessly for bringing you back so late...I could never bring myself to move you though, you looked so peaceful when you sleep. __You never looked peaceful when you were awake. The feeling of your lips against mine, you kissed me in a way that I never even imagined, and taught me to feel things that I thought I would never even lay my eyes upon. The smell of your vanilla perfume, your hair that can never be tamed, like a lions mane, the curly mess that is feather soft against my skin. You fill the gaps between my fingers, you are my better half. I love you. So much, more than anything, yet I know that I could never give you everything that you would so desire, and need from a man, and from life itself. I wish I could, and I would spend my whole life trying to make you feel the same way. For you have made my life worth living, given me a purpose. I will always love you. I will never forget the times we shared. You'll be in my heart for eternity.' _"

When I twisted my head so I was looking at Emily again, I saw tears streaming down her pink cheeks. I too had tears running down the side of my face, as recited the rest of the dream. "He was crying. I was crying. I then suddenly felt myself fall, and hit the floor, and when I looked up, he was too free of his imprisonment that had caged him. We just ran to each other, held each other. I never wanted to let go. I whispered in his ear, '_I love you. I need you. I'll never forget_'. I kissed his cheek, and slipped away from his hold. I walked, using every last ounce of strength I had so I was facing the man. He merely said '_He really loves you Mudblood.' _That was when I felt a jab, and everything black. I was falling." I took a deep breath "That was when I woke up."

Emily embraced me in a warm, comforting hug, before leaning back, and wiping a tear that was falling down my cheek. I then went on to tell her about the man, Ron, and the weird vision-dream thing, how Ron was in my dream. Shen was the one person I could talk to about this kind of thing, even though she may not ever completely understand, she always did her best, and always cheered me up quickly.

"So, was he good looking?" She waggled her eyebrows. I laughed softly.  
"He wasn't like that. He was like, something I didn't realize I'd missed until he was there." I sighed, it had been an eventful morning.  
"I see." She winked at me, clearly getting the wrong idea. "I'm joking." She chuckled, popping a chocolate into her mouth and giggling. I was just about to grab a pillow, and throw it at her, when the phone started to ring.

Emily jumped up, and ran over to the phone, picked it up, and said in her best work voice,  
"Hello, Emily Roberts' Office, what can I help you with?" She paused, obviously listening to the person at the other end of the phone speaking. I watched as the corners of mouth turned up, into a grin. "Yes, she's just here, could you just hold for one moment please?...Thank you." She put the phone to her chest, so the sound would be muffled from the other end.  
"Who is it?" I groaned as Emily twirled with the the telephone cord.  
"It's Ron Weasley." I jumped up and snatched the phone from Emily, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. I was suddenly alive with energy.

"Hello, this is Hermione speaking." I spoke into the phone, attempting to remove any trace of quivering after I had been crying at the dream. That boy had been so in love with me, and I had been with him, it seemed impossible.  
"Hello? Hello? Hi- Oh wait, okay." I heard his voice on the other side of the phone., followed by some 'shushing' "Uh, hi Hermione." He sounded confused.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, wondering if much trouble was going on down his end of the phone.  
"Yep. All good." He wasn't a convincing liar, much like me, but I decided to not ask anything more. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He eventually got out, I could hear heavy breathing from down the phone.  
"Yes, that would be...nice." I smiled. "What time, and where do you want me to meet you?"I asked, already worrying about what Alex might think about me going for dinner with another man.  
"I'll pick you up. Meet me in the apartments foyer at, say half seven?" He sounded cool and confident now. I tried to make a map of what I was doing today and in the evening. As far as I was concerned, I had nothing planned.  
"Okay." I decided that anything that was happening could wait, I needed to find out more about the man who I was sure I had seen in my dream. The man who kissed my cheek. "I'll see you then. Bye."  
"Goodbye Hermione."

With that I hung up, and walked behind my desk, plonking myself down at my desk. I looked over to Emily who was too at her desk, studying her computer screen, reading something, apparently. She glanced up at me, slipped on her glasses, and raised her eyebrows, looking at me above her glasses rims. This made her look like an old librarian giving me the hint that it was time to leave the library.

"I'm going for dinner with him tonight. He's picking me up at half past seven. No, I don't know where we're going. Happy?" She nodded, a smile stretching across her face. I swiveled in my chair, and changed the setting of the glass so we could see out, but nobody could see in.  
"Ms. Field is going to kill you, Hermione." I looked up at Emily, who was gazing out the window into the offices, where Ms. Field was charging towards us.  
"Oh no." I whispered.

After a long argument with Ms. Field, and a day that seemed to drag by, crawling as slowly as possible, I felt exhausted. Lunch had been disgusting, so I only had a cup of tea and a sandwich at my desk. I had, though, managed to get done 3 reports, but Emily and I were no further along on the 'Grace Miller' case. I checked my emails, and replied to an expansive, never ending message sent to me from Johnathon Drayller. When I checked the time, I saw that it was already six o'clock.  
"Em?" She was chewing on the end of her glasses, deep in though.  
"Hmm?" She grunted.  
"I have to go, get ready for tonight. I'm so sorry, I'll work late tomorrow with you, promise." I stood up, and picked up my bag, quickly repacking up some files, before shoving it quickly on my shoulder. I walked across the office to give Emily a hug, but she never looked up from the papers she was reading. She waved her hand, as if to say, 'Whatever, just go.'  
"Go." She said when I didn't move, finally looking up, and pushing me towards the door with her leg.

I hurried down and out of the offices, and ran through the crowds of people, not bothering to put on my light coat, as the evening was so warm. When I reached the apartments, I didn't bother taking the lift, and just ran for the stairs. As I reached the door, I fumbled in my bag until I found my keys. When I did, I efficiently pushed the key into the lock, and strode into the apartment. All the lights were off, so I assumed that Alex was out. I hung up my coat on the coat rack, and tossed the keys on to the chest on my right. I kicked off my shoes by the door, and flicked on the lights as I walked through our home.

When I reached our bedroom, I collapsed onto the bed, stretching out, and sinking into the mattress. I started to unbutton my shirt still lying down, for I was too lazy to stand up. Once I had removed my light, summery shirt, I stood, to take off my work trousers, and I was standing just in a vest and underwear, I pulled out my hair from the messy pony tail, even though there wasn't much to take down any way, as most of my hair had already fallen out of the loose hairband.I grabbed a towel and my dressing gown, and headed through to he bathroom. As I did so, I flipped on the radio. I was never somebody who was into to the mainstream POP music, I much preferred classical, or smooth music. I left the door to the bathroom open, as I was the only one home, and Alex wouldn't be back for a while, I hoped.

When I stepped into the shower, and felt the scalding hot water trickling down my back, it seemed to relieve me of all the stress and worry I had been feeling. I vigorously washed my hair, determined that this time, my new anti - frizz shampoo would work. Every other one I had attempted to use, had usually resulted in worsening the frizz.

As I carefully got out the shower, making sure I wouldn't slip on the tiled floor, I caught sight of my hair in the mirror. I had been trying, my whole life, to find a decent shampoo, but it just seemed to much to ask. I sighed, and pulled a warm, fluffy towel around me, followed my then wrapping my hair also in a towel. I tucked my towel in, and started my version of a beauty regime. I brushed my teeth, then flossed them, then used mouthwash, I was somewhat of an avid tooth brusher! I then washed my face, and applied moisturizer, not only to my face, but to my whole body.

Once I was certain every inch of my body was moisturized and soft, I dropped my towel, ad slipped on my dressing gown. I walked back through to the bedroom, all the while humming along to a song I knew so well. 'A River Flows In You' By Yiramu, one of my favorite songs at the moment. I smiled at the familiar piano that I loved so much played from the radio. As I entered the bedroom, I walked straight over to the wardrobe, swinging round the post of the bed as I went, giggling at my childishness that seemed at the forefront of everything today.

I opened the doors, and picked out a dress, as it was such a beautiful evening,something I very rarely did. The dress was a cross between casual and more formal, so hopefully, wherever Ron decided to take me, I wouldn't be dressed out of place. It was floated around knee level, creating an air of elegance and sophistication, that I didn't often possess. It was a light turquoise color, and was the most expensive dress I owned. It was made of silk, and was imported from Italy, and the lace that lined the dress had taken weeks to be personally hand stitched by an Italian seamstress. It was a one year anniversary present from Alex, I had received it when I had only just arrived in Belfast, it had been the thing that I treasured most, other than a picture of my family.

They had been killed, I was told. My parents were in a car crash, they told me. I was also in the car apparently, and had been in a coma for a three weeks. When my head hit the car seat in front of me, I managed o get a concussion, and I forgot my entire childhood from the age of eleven to 17. It frightened me that I couldn't remember a huge chunk of my life, and especially that they could find nothing of what school I went to, or anybody I knew. I had to start over completely, go to college, study so hard to Catch up with every other student. Luckily for me though, it wasn't a problem, as I was always quite an intellectual child, and I was soon over achieving, and getting the top of the class in every assessment and essay that we were set.

I quickly brushed my hair, it was so much easier when my hair was wet, and then blow dried it, all the while trying to keep the volume down. I managed to tame the curls, for once. My hair fell around my shoulders, soft from where I had washed it so viciously. I pinned it back with a pearl clasp, so it would no get in the way when we were eating. I applied some lip balm to my lips, I wasn't somebody who wore a lot of make up. I had pretty good skin, so I didn't use foundation, or BB cream, or anything like that, I only used dark circle concealer for under my eyes, where I often lacked in sleep. I used a little eyeliner, and clear mascara, I didn't want to over do it, after all, it wasn't a date or anything...

I pulled on my dress, the smooth, cool silk feeling wonderful against my warm slightly moist skin. I slipped on my silver heels, and did up the buckle at the side, before taking a few steps to make sure I could balance okay. I picked out a small, silvery bag, and quickly put in my favorite strawberry lip balm, phone, and mirror into the purse sized bag. I looked at my reflection, twirling, excited about what I would find out tonight.

I skipped out the bedroom, only to collide with Alex. My eyes widened as I stepped away from him, brushing myself off. I hadn't even heard him come in to the apartment.  
"You look nice." His eyes narrowed. "Going some place nice?" I nodded curtly, and bit my lip.  
"Yes. I am meeting a," What could I call Ron? "Friend." I finished. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't question my answer.  
"Okay. Have fun. Don't get back to late." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek, then proceeded to grab me around the waist, and pull me closer to him. I rested my hand on his shoulders, and smiled at his sudden outburst of romanticizing. He leaned in, as to plant as huge kiss on my lips, but I swiftly turned my face down, so his lips contacted with my forehead.

It was hard to explain, but I felt I was being unfaithful in letting him kiss me. I kept thinking about he boy with liquid gold hair, and silvery, grey, blue eyes that sparkled like glowing orbs. The boy who loved me with very ounce of his heart and soul. Who I loved with every ounce of mine.

I pushed away from Alex, and kissed his cheek. He frowned at my reaction in confusion, but squeezed my hand.  
"I'll see you later then, 'Min." He walked into the bedroom, leaving me in the sitting room in disbelief. How could I be feeling like this for someone I had never even met, even seen. It was impossible. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it read thirty - two minutes past seven. I was late. Because of Alex. Again.

I ran out of the apartment, picking up my keys as I hastily made my way down to the lift. My heart was pounding in my chest, as I desperately tried to reach the lift before it closed. Just as I arrived, it started to close, but I held out my hand to stop the doors from closing, and stepped into the lift, along with another figure. I didn't even spare a look at him, I had to get downstairs. I heard a familiar voice from next to me just as the doors were closing.

"Up or down?" Ron was smiling down at me so hard, it looked as if it would break his face. I grinned up at him, slightly embarrassed I was late for our dinner. He laughed along with me as I blushed a deep shade of scarlet. I spoke clearly, and straightened my dress, readying myself for an eventful night.

"Down please."

* * *

**I know that not that much actually happened in this chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing it! Please leave a review, sorry again for the mistakes I have made, I am a terrible proofreader! Thank you for reading!**

**Longest chapter so far! Sorry, will try and make them a bit shorter now;)**


	4. The Watchers

**Hello readers! And voila! Here is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one, I am getting to the good bits, don't worry! Really enjoyed writing this one, it was a bit different from the last one, I got to play around with Hermione / Draco a little more! Anyway, hope you enjoy, please leave a review!**

**Oh, and there is a bit, which I had inspiration from 'Water For Elephants'. If you've seen that movie, you'll know the bit I'm talking about!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. No, just no. Seriously, if only...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Watchers**

**Draco**

Harry and I crept down the street, following Hermione, who was accompanied by Ron. She had her arm linked through his, and was smiling and lauging along with the tall red head who walked next to her. We snaked through the hoards to people, trying to remain unseen. Harry had his invisibility cloak with him, but as there were so many people walking down this particular thin street to be able to use it, we would just end up being trampled by people who, obviously, wouldn't see us. Ron glanced over his shoulder meeting my cool glare. How I wanted to be in his position, to merely talk to the woman that held my heart in her hands.

He motioned with his head that they were just about to turn left, down a narrow alley. I pulled Harry to the side, and whispered to him.  
"It's time to get out the cloak" He nodded and pulled is out of his pocket.  
"We have to wait, until nobody will see us." He explained, and started again to follow Ron, who had slowed down a little to allow us to catch up. I weaved through the crowds, until Harry and I were very close to the two.

Ron sharply turned the corner, slightly taking Hermione by surprise, letting out a small gasp as she felt herself being pulled somewhere she was apparently not expecting. I smiled, her eyebrows shot up as she was guided through the people, her face becoming quite flushed. I nudged Harry, who had also seen them turn off into the lone alley. He gave me a curt nod, and we both slipped wordlessly into the alleyway, and hid behind a collection of bins. Harry tossed the invisibility cloak on to the both of us, adjusting it so no part of us would be visible. A while ago, Harry had had to use 'Engorgio' on it, so it could still conceal himself and Ron easily from sight.

We crept after Ron ad Hermione, who were still smiling and laughing together, making sure that Ron would know where we were, but Hermione wouldn't have any idea that we were watching her. We had all agreed that it would be a good idea if we were all there when Ron went out for dinner with Hermione, it would allow us to all understand quite how she had changed since we had seen her last. It took a long while for Ron to come around to the idea, especially because he knew that I would be watching. He was the one, though, who convinced Harry to let me come and watch with him, as Ron had already seen her, and pointed out to him that I loved her just as much as they did. That I didn't quite agree with. I loved her more in my mind.

As we sneaked through the dark, dank alley, Harry was stealthy and agile on his feet, that of which resembled a Slytherin's decent, much to my displeasure. We worked as a team, careful not to step on each others toes, if one of us made any noise, Hermione would know that somebody was watching her. The alley smelt disgusting, piles of rubbish were lying around everywhere, foul stenches truly sickening. I wanted to wretch, to cough, but that would give us up, and I knew that Harry was feeling exactly the same way. Ron glanced back a few times, to check we were following them, and Harry would quickly flash his wand, so Ron would be aware that we were still there. Hermione also once turned to look over her shoulder, which made my heart stop beating for a mere second, her chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity.

The alley seemed almost never ending, but eventually we reached the end, Hermione and Ron's absent minded chatter still echoing off the moudly, damp walls. We entered a much more crowded area, so me and Harry had do squish even closer together. My wand was digging into my back pocket, and it was becoming incredibly stuffy underneath the cloak, on such a humid evening. As we headed through the square, where most muggles seemed to congregate in large groups, I had to blink a couple of times, at the lights that were forming in front of my eyes. I would never understand how muggles put up with it.

Ron and Hermione effortlessly moved through the crowd, but for Harry and I, it proved more of a tricky task. As we were invisible, people kept bashing into us, knocking us all over the place. We could not afford to take the cloak off, though, or else people around would almost certainly see. We shuffled around and through the small gaps between the muggles, until we reached the opposite end of the square. Ron was standing outside a restaurant by the bar, obviously waiting for the table he, well, we had booked for tonight was dressed and ready for them to be seated.

Ron was leaning across the bar, and Hermione was anxiously glancing around, clutching a necklace, but I couldn't see exactly what it was. Harry and I made our way over to a small passage. Harry pulled the cloak off from over us, and grabbed his wand. He stuffed the invisibility cloak into his pocket, once again, and stepped slightly away from me. He murmured something, and tapped the top of my head. It felt like a raw egg had been cracked over me, and the yolk was trickling dwn my nech, my back, and soon my whole body, making me shudder.

Harry did the same to himself, and squeezed his eyes shut, as the charm began to take effect. His raven black, poker straight hair was replaced by curly, dirty blonde locks, his skin darkening, and darkening, until he had a healthy, golden tan. His nose also grew bigger in size, and he shot up a little, so he was almost my height. When he reopened his eyes, he had cloudy hazel eyes, such a difference to his normal shocking green. He looked so unbelievably different, it would be impossible for any one to recognize him, and I knew that I would be the same. I lifted a hand, to run it through my hair, and found it much shorter than I had expected. Harry tried to repress a smirk, but did so unsuccessfully. I shook my head, scowling, and strode off in the direction of the bar in the restaurant Ron and Hermione were dining.

Harry scurried after me, chuckling under his breath at my appearance. I knew I must have looked ridiculous, but I stood tall, and attempted to carry myself in the way I always did. When I reached the bar, I was still scowling, and Harry still wore a smile on his face. Harry had caught up with me, and has ordering a drink for the both of us. I scoured the restaurant, searching for where Hermione and Ron had been seated, narrowing my eyes slightly. When I caught sight of them, I noticed they were sat outside, seeming as it was such a beautiful evening.

Harry was arguing with the bartender, complaining that there was no Butterbeer, so I turned around, and pulled him back by the shoulder.  
"We'll have one pint of beer, each." I stated gruffly. The bartender nodded uncertainly, hurriedly pouring out beers and handing them over.  
"Uh, here." He sounded nervous. I grabbed them harshly, and swung on my foot, marching to the outside seating area.

It was separated, into the fine dining area, and the fancy bar area. Everything about the place was upmarket and expensive, classy and chic. I ushered Harry over, who was still looking confused, but came and joined me anyway. I set the drinks on a table, where I was certain I could see the couple, and settled myself down. Harry pulled up a chair, and sat himself down, his awkwardness showing obviously. He twiddled with his thumbs,and removed the glasses hat still sat on the ridge of his nose. He polished them with the edge of his sleeve, before placing them in his pocket, probably figuring that he shouldn't where them if his disguise were to work.

I looked away from Harry, and towards her. She was sitting across from Ron, a smile lighting up her face, her skin visibly glowing in the disappearing light. The Sun was setting over the horizen, and the sky was lit up in soft, yet fiery colors. Oranges, pinks and yellow flooded the sky, like paints that had been smeared across a canvas. They settled around her, like an aura of purity. Her hair was lifted from her neck, floating weightlessly in the summer breeze, the swirling pools of melted chocolate that occasionally flitted in my direction, but not for more than a second. Her left hand was placed on the table, her manicured fingernails gleaming as lights hit them.

She was wearing no jewelry, apart from the necklace I had noticed earlier, which I could still not properly see. Ron was leaning back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. I hated to think it, but I was envious of the red head. He was sitting there, talking to Hermione. Hermione. And all I could do was sit and watch as they hit it off, not that they would ever be anything more than friends. I clenched, and unclenched my fists, trying to stay calm, and stop myself from storming over there, and taking her in my arms, kissing her soft lips that were still pulled back in a smile, revealing the pearly white teeth that lay underneath.

"Why do you still love her?" I heard his voice clear as day, but I tried to pretend that I hadn't.  
"Sorry?" I cleared my throat, and turned so I was facing the bearer of the question. There was already a hint of green returning to his hazel eyes.  
"Why do you still love her." He repeated, fearless of what my reaction might me.  
"Harry." I hardly ever used his first name. I sighed. "Why do you?" He seemed surprised at my answer at first, but then nodded, and took a sip of the frothy drink in front of him, before recoiling back into his seat, swallowing the muggle drink down hard, a look of disgust clear on his face as he tried to suppress the urge to throw it up.

I turned back to Hermione, my heart physically aching inside my chest. I knew that Harry and I had little time left, before we would completely morph back into our normal forms. It was strange to be out in the world, disguised as mere mugles. You saw things that you would never appreciate being a wizard, normally. As the colors from the sky disappeared, the stars began to appear. They twinkled, like they were winking at me, at us, even from all the way up in the heavens, as a muggle would say.

* * *

**Hermione**

The cool breeze on my neck felt wonderful in the warm evening. I sipped my glass of Scicillian Lemonade, disguised in a champagne glass, as I did not drink alcohol as such, and the bartender had poured it into a champagne, instead of a regular, glass. The tang of the lemonade against my tongue made me shiver, but I swallowed it, savoring the sour taste. I love things that had real flavor to them, rather than the bland tastes of most soft drinks.

Ron was leaning back in his chair, having just finished possibly the biggest meal I'd ever seen in my life. I smiled at him over the table, as he exhaled loudly, and returned the gesture. Ron had taken me to the most expensive restaurant in this area of London, which, dare I say it, I had been shocked about. Only the rich and famous dined here. The chairs outside, that we were sat on, were cushioned, and very comfortable, yet looked elegant at the same time. Every table was dressed with a clean, cream table cloth, and a beautiful, unscented candle, which was held in a gorgeous candle holder. It sparkled and glistened, catching the light in tiny prisms, and sending little rainbows over the table, and everybody's faces. I had never liked scented candles, they always smelled so awful, so fake.

It was quiet where we were, just the soft chatter of the diners, and the occasional randy students that stumbled through the square. I enjoyed the peace that came with being in such a place, such an atmosphere. I leaned back in my chair, just as Ron was, and let out a sigh of contempt. Ron and I had laughed and talked all evening, but now we were both silent, letting our food digest. I had enjoyed a seafood linguine, whereas Ron had certainly ingested a lot more food. In the linguine, there had been prawns, mussels, crab and a sauce, made of who know's what. I never really enjoyed seafood, but I had eaten so quickly, I realized how hungry I was, after having so little food throughout the day.

Ron had devoured his food very quickly, and ate a truly mammoth amount. He had ordered a huge, gourmet style burger with a side of chips, and salad, although he didn't actually touch the salad at all. He ordered another side of onion rings, and then another portion of chips, and a pizza afterwards. I was astounded by the amount of food that one man could eat in one go. He had, though, struggled to eat his dessert after he had eaten all that to begin with. He ate the food as if he had never had the delicacies that were so regular, so well known.

I reopened my eyes and sat forward again, and rested my hands on the table in front of me. Ron heard me movement,and too sat up, and waved the waiter over. The waiter, dressed in a crisp, white shirt, black dress trousers, a black, neat bow tie and a smart, waist coat, scurried over, his hair slicked back with gel. It reminded me of something, somebody.  
"Did you enjoy your meal, sir?" He inquired with a formal tone, a white cloth, or napkin off some sort draped over his arm.  
"Yep." Ron burped loudly, and rubbed his stomach. The expression on the waiter's face was truly priceless, his lips were pursed, his forehead wrinkled in disgust. I attempted to hid a large grin that was spreading over my face. It was true, Ron clearly had no table manners whatsoever, but that didn't matter. To see the waiter's face, was hilarious, and quite frankly, a gift.

"I see," The waiter sidled a little closer to where I stood, trying to get away from Ron, who had belched in his face. "I'm glad." He picked up the plates, carefully balancing them all in his hands, and on his arms. Ron was grinning ear to ear, clearly finding himself the funniest person in the world. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter faced Ron, who was still beaming like an idiot.  
"No thank you," I answered for Ron, not wanting him to make any more of a fool out of us than he already had, though it may have been insanely funny. "But if we could have the bill when you have a spare moment?" I smiled up at him, slightly tilting my head to one side, the way I always did when I was nervous or anxious, or sometimes trying to charm my way out of something.  
"Of course, Miss." The waiter nodded and scooted off, his nose sticking up pompously.

Ron was vibrating slightly, silently laughing to himself. I shook my head and glanced to my left. The restaurant was divided, formal dining, and seats which you would sit in if eating a light lunch, or having a drink at the bar. It was very clever, really, as it meant on the one side, the less formal side, was more relaxed, and inviting for a nice sit down, whereas the side in which I was sat with Ron, invited you, in more that it was a desirable to be. There was a certain and divide between the people who sat on each side.

Where I sat, everybody was very much dressed up, all the women in very expensive, beautiful dresses, women who had probably spent thousands of pounds on heir hair, nails, jewelry and other accessories. The men were all dressed in suits and jackets, all poshed up for a night out. On the other hand, the other side was a lot more casual. There were quite a few people sitting in the area, on chairs made of close woven, dark wicker, with cream cushions, with glass tables, that were cleverly engineered, to look as if they wee floating in the air. The way the light reflected, and refracted gave it away, though. I observed the faces of those who milled around, the expressions, the emotions they were feeling. Happiness, laughs, smiles, despair, longing. My eyes though settled upon one man in particular.

He was staring at me with such intensity, it made me feel hot, and embarrassed. It was as if his eyes were lasers, scorching my skin under his gaze. I wriggled in my seat, and tucked a stray curl behind my ear, glancing to where his feet, rested, before lifting my head again, to meet his gaze was never faltering, he didn't blink once, careful not to break the bond forming between us. I squirmed again, and turned away from him, blinking and shaking my head, and focused my attention on Ron. He had pulled out a huge wad of money, and was holding it loosely in his right hand, fanning himself with it, as if it were a regular amount of money to have.

"You should be careful with that amount of money." I stated, nervously checking there was nobody around who would grab it.  
"Ah," He chuckled and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, and setting the money down in front of him. "Well, it's only money, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"You make a point there." I sighed and smiled at him once again. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders in a sarcastic manner. The waiter returned with the bill, his eyes widening when he saw the huge sum of money that sat on the table.

Ron stood up, his chair scraping on the floor, creating a disturbance in the peaceful mood. The waiter looked confused as Ron proceeded to walk around the table and offer me his hand. I was also confused at what he was doing, but I hoped I hadn't let it show to much as I took his hand, and as elegantly as I could, stood up, grabbing my bag as I did do. Ron kept a hold of my hand as he handed the waiter, who stood astonished, the money, all of it. The waiter was speechless, and was everybody who sat around us. Ron had handed the waiter an amount, ten times bigger than what we actually owed, and considering this was such an expensive restaurant, was an awful lot.

I pushed in my chair, using my hip, and turned to face Ron, raising my eyebrows quickly, as if to say, 'What now?' He shrugged, and pulled me by the hand out of the restaurant and into the square. As I was pulled, I turned to look over my shoulder back at the restaurant, back to where that man had been sitting. Only he was gone. He had been bald, and quite tall and stocky, from what I could see. His whole body was hard, tattooed and strong, but his eyes...his eyes had been soft. They were cloudy grey - blue, mysterious and intriguing. He had looked at me in a way that nobody else had, ever. Not even Alex. Yet I had recognized them, I was just not sure where from.

I swiftly twisted my head back around, so I could tell where we were going. Ron was leading me through the now quiet square, the soft sound of music floating through the air. I was having to run sometimes, to keep up with him, he kept rushing, faster and faster. I chased after him, desperate not to fall behind. All of a sudden, he came to a stop, and I ran straight into him.  
"Wha-" I panted, but he held up a finger to my lips, stopping me from continuing.  
"Ssshh..." He whispered, removing his finger from my lips, and placing his hands on my shoulders. I frowned, not sure what he would do next. "Close your eyes." He breathed, so quietly I could barely hear him. I did as he said though, af ter a few seconds of trying to stare him down. He removed his hands from my shoulders, and I felt him brush my arm as me moved so he was behind me. I felt one of his hands cover my eyes so there would be no way I could see anything at all. He nudged me forward, so I would begin walking, or in my case, stumbling towards wherever he directed me.

After about five minutes, we had stopped, and I could feel a cool breeze on my neck, taste fresh air, and hear Ron's uneven breathing in my ear. I leaned back into him.  
"Where are you taking me?" I murmured, my heart racing. I had no idea what he was doing, but I was excited and nervous to know what.  
"I already have taken you." He chuckled and removed his hand from my eyes. I was scared to reopen my eyes, if I was honest. His hands found my waist, and he hoisted me up, so I was suspended in the air by his arms. "Open your eyes." He whispered, into my neck.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by the most beautiful sight. We were on a balcony, an outside one, that led off a path along the river. The were stairs up, elevating you above ground level, and made you feel like you were floating. I tried to find the ground with my feet, squirming, attempting to reach down, and I heard Ron's muffled laughter. I looked down, trying to figure out where the ground was, only to see there was no ground. Ron was holding me of the edge of the balcony, so the river was gushing beneath me, and if Ron were to let go, I would surely plummet to my death.

I yelped in shock, my body tensing up, and struggled to get back on dry land, but Ron did not budge. I was surprised at how Ron could hold me for so long, so securely, without letting go. I stared out across the river and the other half of London, savoring its beauty, the view, the moment. I was scared, terrified, yet I new I could trust the redhead. The sky was beginning to cloud over a little, but the stars still twinkled in the inky black sky, like eyes, blinking repeatedly. I felt completely weightless, as if I were floating in space.

All of a sudden, I felt my body being yanked back over the stone railing and onto the cold floor. I let out a small cry, surprised by the sudden motion. Ron was standing, laughing his head off at the expression that was obviously on my face. I picked myself off the floor, and dusted myself off, not wanting my dress to be torn, or dirtied.  
"How dare you!" I hit his arm in mock anger, trying not to let a small from on my lips.

I stormed down the stairs, Ron following after me. When I reached the bottom, I stalked off to the stone railing, which prevented walkers by from falling in. I heard footsteps behind me, but ignored them.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, okay?" Ron spoke up, his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off, and twisted so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "I am."  
"Okay." It was hard to stay angry at him, even though we had only met the same morning. He grinned again, and took my arm, starting to pull me off in the opposite direction. I inwardly groaned at having to walk more, but I had to admit, the Rhododendrons that grew up the archway, were stunning. I couldn't believe that I hadn't come here before, in all my time in London. In a matter of seconds, much to my astonishment, we were walking down Millennium Bridge. I had no idea how we had gotten there so quickly, but I brushed that thought off, and just tried to go with it. Ron let go of my arm, and stuffed his hands into his pockets as we walked.

"So." He was the first to get the conversation flowing again. "Are you- uh, seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked in a much more concerned way, than a 'shall we go out again' kind of way.  
Yeas" I replied, I had so very almost said no. Not that I was interested in Ron or anything like that, though. "Yes, I am."  
"Really?" Ron seemed shocked, which did agitate me a little. "Who?" His eyebrows, which ha sot up, returned to their original position. "Who?"  
"Yes really, Ron." I flicked my hair back, as to get it off my neck. "His name is Alex, if you must know, Alex Moore." Ron was staring straight ahead, as we reached the halfway point on the bridge. He kept glancing back, over his shoulder, but when I did so, to see what he was looking at, there was nothing there, apart from a couple of commuters.  
"I see..." He broke our silence and turned off, so he was leaning against the cool metal railing of the bridge.

"What is it?" Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "I mean, I'm sorry, I just don't think of you in that way, or anything..." I trailed off, but Ron was snorting.  
"No it's not that. I don't think of you in that way either." I was relieved, after being quite worried that Ron had gotten the wrong idea. "So how long have you been with him, then?" Ron asked.  
"Almost two years." I replied, feeling more than a little awkward.  
"Right..." He nodded, before again, looking over his shoulder, and now over my head to the left, and frowning. "So...How's it going? With Alex I mean."  
"Good. It's good." I couldn't think of anything else to say, not a single word would pop into my head. He nodded, staring over the flowing river.  
"So how did you meet?" He questioned, still watching the ripples in the water.  
"It was at a fair. I was watching a parade, the floats were throwing out confetti. My gaze had wandered though, and I saw him. Our eyes met. It was at that moment that I knew I wouldn't be spending my days alone, anymore." Ron opened his mouth, as to ask another question, but I interrupted, so he couldn't get a word out. "What about you though, are you seeing anybody?" I asked, desperate to move the topic from Alex and I to something, or someone, else.

"Wel-" He started, but at that moment I felt a large,fat raindrop land on my cheek. Ron too had felt something, as he looked up to the sky, cutting off what he was about to say. He looked back at me, his eyebrows now furrowed together. "It's about to chuck it dow-"

Speaking to soon. The term had never been so literally correct. Buckets and buckets of water were thrown on us all at once. Ron quickly removed his jacket, and threw it over my head, so I could use it to stop the rain from frizzing up my hair. It was as if he had read my mind. The bridge was empty apart from us two, as everybody had run for shelter as soon as the rain had begun. Ron was already soaking, his hair sopping wet, and his tie now dripping.  
"Come on!" He had to shout for me to hear him above the torrential rain. "Let's get out of 'this'." He gestured with his arms. We ran in the opposite direction to which we had come, guessing that it would be the quicker option. It was then though, that everything changed.

I head a large 'BANG' and 'SPLASH' from behind me. I swiveled on my heel, so I could determine where the loud noises had come from. About twenty, thirty feet away from me, was man, lying in a huge puddle of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Ron had also stopped, and was standing completely still, rigid as a board. Careful not to let the jacket slip off my head, which shielded me like a hood, I gingerly stepped forward, biting my lip anxiously. I wanted to help the man, who lay twitching slightly on the pavement. I was about to rush over, to pick him up off the floor, but just as I took the first step, he moved. He was soaking wet as, he stood, facing away from me. I recoiled, stepping in a large pool of water as I did so. The wet spread through my shoes, and made my toes tingle at the shock of the cold. I watched as the man brushed himself off, or at least attempted to, as the rain made his golden blonde hair. But then he turned around. I recognized his face instantaneously.

My heart stopped. My breath caught in my chest. The jacket slid off my head, as my whole body went into shock. The rain began to soak my skin, my hair plastered to my forehead, and my dress sticking to my body. His eyes locked with my own, the deep swirling silvery blue pulling me in, I was drowning in them. The raindrops dripped of my cheeks like tears, rolling off my fingertips and my nose. I stumbled forward, leaving my heels abandoned, just needing to get closer to the golden haired man, who's gaze never dropped, the magnitude building oh so quickly. He watched as I moved towards him, my heart stuttering in my chest, and he ran a hand through his sodden, yet silky hair. I was merely a foot away from him now, my feet completely submerged in a pool of water. The rain was still drenching us, bouncing off the pavement and the river.

"You're..." I was breathless. "You're the man from my dream." I was shivering violently, my whole body quaking. I blinked, the water on my eyelashes now trickling down my cheeks. He didn't say a word, he just stared into my eyes, his intensity never faltering. His smooth, marble skin was flawless, the eater ran off it like it really was the hard, white stone. His arms hung limply by his sides, his whole body completely motionless. I took the last step, closing the space between us, only now hearing his ragged breathing above the lashing rain. I lifted my quivering right arm, and rested my hand on his chest. He still did not utter a word, but his whole body tensed up when my skin made contact with his. He looked down to where my hand rested, breaking the connection between us, but created a whole new one. I also looked to where my hand was placed against his bare skin. I watched as he raised his own hand, and placed it on top of mine. I glanced up to his face again, to see him staring down at me once again. "You're the man who lov-"

Suddenly, I felt the bridge disappear from underneath me, and a heavy weight pushing me down. My legs gave way, and my body refused to function. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I gasped for breath. Everything was hazy and dulled. I tried to cling onto my consciousness, as strong arms surrounded my body. The world was disappearing. The rain was no longer hitting me, I could tell that, but that sensation soon dissolved, only to be replaced by nothingness.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Thannk you for reading, please leave review, hoped you liked this chapter! Will update again soon as possible!**


	5. Already Gone

**Hiya Readers! I got new subscribers! Yayay:D Welll, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I am loving writing this story! Pleasee leave a review, would love to know what you have to say! Well, I have a few ideas for what is coming up next, but if there is anything anyone thinks is good...I would consider them, if you let me know! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

**Been so long since I've updated...hmmm. Been really busy with school and blah blah in the week, and was caught up with stuff at the weekend, so sorry! hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Already Gone**

**Hermione**

_Cold. Unbearably cold. I was chilled to my very core. My whole body was shivering violently, the shakes no longer in my control, they just wouldn't stop. My teeth were chattering, knocking together, clanging against each other. I could not see, the thick, white snow clouding my vision. I waded through, my whole body threatening to collapse any second. My legs felt as if they would drop off, and leave me stranded here forever. My heart seemed to be giving up on me, as the beat grinded to a halt..._

I was no longer in the dream. It was lapsing in and out, so I couldn't fully work out was happening. I was surrounded by darkness, like I was in a tomb, and it as taping me in. I tried to struggle, but found my body paralyzed, like my arms and legs were bound in thick ropes. I was dropping in and out of consciousness of my mind, and in and out of the dream.

_Arms encircled me, pulling me in closer to them. My feet dragged behind me as I relaxed in the arms that held me close. Snow was still falling on my stone cold skin, scorching it, burning it with cold, instead of hot. My hair was stuck to my neck and my cheeks, and was now attached to the body that supported me. I was still falling..._

Once again, darkness enclosed around me. I tried to blink, but to no avail. I had no control over myself. The vision kept fading in and out, so I couldn't really understand exactly what was going on. I could only make out certain things in the disjointed dream.

_Arms...Skin...Eyes...Hair...Bitter cold...Heartache...White. White. White._

As the dream faded, I expected I would jerk awake once again, as I had done every other time I had them. However, this time the blackness only deepened, and I was yanked down further into the swirling whirl pool. I allowed my body to just sink in further to the deep blanket, my body too tired to fight back. It wasn't long before my mind was completely dead as well.

* * *

**Draco**

As she collapsed, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body began convulsing vigorously. I caught her as her body dropped to the ground, just in time, so her delicate frame did not crash to the floor. My heart literally stopped in my chest, such a contrast to the way it had been pounding so fast earlier. I dropped to my knees, at a total loss of what to do. I stared down at my love, who was still jerking and shaking in my arms. The rain was still pelting down on my shoulders, and I tried desperately to shelter Hermiones now sullen face.

Her fragile head was in the crook of my arm, and her body was stretched out across the soaking floor. Her beautiful, blue dress was sopping wet, and stuck to her legs and body, revealing just quite how thin and frail she was. I dragged my eyes from her, and desperately begged for Ron to come over, using my eyes. After all, he had been with Hermione when she had collapsed like this before. He was still stood rigid in his position, his eyes stone hard. I glanced back down at my love, who lay in my arms, before looking up at Ron once again, pleading silently with the ginger. He stared over my shoulder, clearly communicating with someone, Harry I presumed, before nodding and turning to focus his attention on the girl who quaked in my arms.

He sprinted forward, taking his wand from his inside pocket as he did. His eyes never left Hermione as he raced towards us, the rain still falling heavily on my neck. I could hear splashed from behind me, and I knew that Harry was also running towards where I knelt with her. I stroked her forehead with my thumb, and leaned my cheek upon her fluffy nest of hair. I rocked back and forth, whispering comforts into her ear. When the duo reached me, from opposite directions, they again exchanged a look, in secret conversation. She was already gone. Already in another land.

Suddenly, I felt the rain lift off my shoulders, though I could still see it pattering around me. Ron's lips had not moved, but I knew that Harry had cast a shielding charm, as his wand was extended, and he himself was dry as a leaf. Hermione was still quivering, completely unconscious. I raised my head so I was staring at the two.  
"What can I do?" I had do shout to be heard above the rain, desperation spilling into my voice. Ron swallowed deeply wiping the residue of the rain from his brow.  
"Well last time I just laid her down, and waited for it to stop." He replied, clearly clueless of what to do. I ran a hand through my hair, and turned to Harry for advice.  
"We should get her inside." Harry concluded. "Get her laid down, find someone who can help her." His eyes narrowed as he looked up, to make sure I agreed.

He was right, and I had no time to be annoyed at this now, though. I nodded meekly, and picked up Hermione in my arms, cradling her softly. I held her to my chest, trying to lessen the shakes that ran through her body. Harry grabbed my wrist, so Hermione and I would be transported with him. I took a deep breath, before I felt the familiar tingle in my navel as we apparated. I clutched to her tighter, the way her body was quaking made me so scared she would jump and squirm out of my grasp.

When my feet touched solid ground, I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I realized Hermione was still in my arms. I stumbled slightly, but quickly regained my balance, as Harry removed his hand from my wrist. She still shook, but less than how she was before. I realized we were outside Harry's home, standing on the cobbled path that led up to the house. I followed Harry and Ron who strode ahead, up the stone steps, and then to the front door. Harry whispered an incantation into the lock, and pushed the door open with his left hand. I walked unsteadily towards Harry, who stood waiting for me by the large wooden door.

Hermione felt weightless in my arms, but her arm that hung around my neck was loose now, not tight and restless. However, her body was still shivering continually. I walked down the path, cautiously, dodging the slight ridges that I could possibly trip on. When I reached the door, Harry stood aside, so I could enter the house easily, before too stepping into a huge entrance hall. The floating stairs curved around the back wall, a huge window following its gentle lines. There was so much mismatched furniture throughout the place, but this room, was the grandest in the place. Beautiful mahogany bookshelves, deep, blood - red, velvet sofas and plush armchairs, with a huge, ornate rug that filled the floor beneath the seats. The wooden planks were glossy and gleamed in the dim candle light.

"Come on." Harry whispered, beckoning for Ron to come also. "This way." Harry took the lead, Ron at his ankles, murmuring quietly to each other. I followed, but kept glancing down to check Hermiones state. Harry led us through a corridor that branched off from the main hall to the right, and into a separate sitting area. We crept through, careful not to step on any creaky floor boards, but Ron, being Ron, knocked a photo frame onto the floor. The glass smashed, making a loud noise. I hissed, and Harry whipped out his wand, only to sigh when he saw what Ron had done. He shook his head and mended the broken glass, then replaced the frame on the side table. He rolled his eyes and continued through the living room, and through another door. Ron flushed a deep red, and gingerly hurried after Harry.

Hermione and I were the last to enter the bedroom, her body still shuddering. The room was huge, yet very homely. Harry tried to hide a smile when he saw the expression on my face, but he did poorly to conceal it. I looked around, to the rest of the room, to see a large wardrobe stretched across one room, stretching over yet another room, which I guessed to be a bathroom. There was a beautiful dressing table, with a matching chair, which was dressed with a vast array of different perfumes that Harry's wife spent her free time making. There was a light, silky dressing gown hung over the chair, in a very nonchalant way, even though I knew it had been carefully placed. The bed was king - sized, a four poster. The curtains were shimmering, and the bed sheets were a clean, creamy white. There was a throw, that matched the color of the cushion on the dressing tables chair, a luxurious purple, with a glittering, magical thread. The room was amazing.

"We don't use this room often." Harry stated, motioning around him, shrugging his shoulders. I grunted, and carried Hermione over to the bed. I glanced at Harry, who nodded, indicating that it was okay to lay the trembling girl down. Ever so gently, I lowered her body, so her limp, soaking dress was brushing against the feathery duvet. I pulled my arms out from underneath her, so she sunk into the bed covers. Her hair fanned out across the pillow, the water soaking into the pillow. I knew I should have used a drying spell or charm n her, but I was worried it would disturb her. Her ethereal beauty was impeccable.

I backed away slightly, and Harry and Ron joined me, standing on each of my sides. We all just stared down at her, at our former friend. She was still shaking, but softly, not harshly as she was earlier. I never wanted to leave her side again. Just then, we all heard a squeak. I grabbed my wand, and spun on my heel, so I came face to face with our intruder, my wand digging into their neck. Her scared eyes widened, but her shock and fright turned to anger. She took a step back and folded her arms. She raised one eyebrow at us three, wands out.  
"Oh, sorry, Love."Harry stuttered, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Didn't realize it was you." He stepped forward, to embrace his wife, but she stepped back, scowling.  
"Well, who else would it be!" She exclaimed, arms flailing. Ron bit his lip, she had the same temper he did. The temper only a Weasley could possess.  
"Sorry, Gin'." Ron mumbled, looking down at his feet nervously.

"I am sorry for these two, Ginny. I don't know how you have put up with them for this long, if I'm honest. I also apologize for almost attacking you." I explained to her. The redhead was dressed in a long, green dressing down, which fell all the way to the floor. Her hair was knotted, and half tied up in a pony tail that was falling out. She wore a frown on her face, and brown slippers on her feet, which peeked out the edge of her long dressing gown. She shook her head, causing more strands to fall out of the loose hairband.  
"Fine. You're forgiven." She shuffled over and snuggled into Harrys chest. He wrapped his arms around her as her bleary eyes shut. "What are you doing here Ron, Draco?" Her voice was muffled into Harrys shirt. Ron was silent, and he edged towards the door. I also sealed my lips, and didn't say a word. Ginny pulled away from Harry, and looked to me, then to Ron, and back to me again. "Why are you all wet?" Her voice was filled with concern. "What is it? What Happ-"

Her speech was cut off shot when she gasped loudly. She raced over to the bed where Hermione did lie, her eyes widening with every step she took. I ran a hand through my hair, letting it fall across my face.  
"Good Merlin..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud in the silent room, echoing off the walls and ceiling. I let out a deep breath as she turned around, confusion and worry flooding her facial expressions. "Wha- How?" She couldn't get everything out at once. "When?" Ron clearly wasn't going to answer her, so I spoke up. I told her of how Ron had met her again, how we had followed them when they went out of dinner. Ginny did not seem at all happy when I said this, but she still egged me on to continue. Once I had explained the whole entire story, she looked as if she would burst into tears. Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"She needs help." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows together, her eyes never leaving Hermione.  
"That's why we brought her here, Gin'." Harry replied, he too looking down at the sleeping beauty. Her shudders now came every fifteen seconds and in waves. Ginny nodded, and turned so she was facing her brother.  
"Ron. Don't you dare try and sneak off now, you idiot." Ginny snapped, making Ron stop in tracks, his shoulders slumping.  
"I need a break." He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, and stuttered out of the room.

Ron was finding this thing with Hermione very difficult, it was obvious, clear as day. Ginny lent into Harry, and scrunched up her face.  
"Wimp." She covered her feelings so well, but nothing compared to what I used to. I could see right through her mask, she was upset, about Hermione, worried, about Hermione, but scared, that she had been too hard on her brother. "So what are we going to do? I can hardly call Padma, or even Fleur at this late time." Ginny contemplated what to do about Hermione. I had an idea though.

"I know somebody, somebody we could ask." I knew what we had to do. Harry looked at me quizzically, he blatantly had no idea what ideas were running through my head.  
"Who?" Ginny shuffled towards Hermione again, resting her hand barely a centimeter away from where Hermiones limp arm hung. Her eyes were sparkling with tears when she turned her face so she was facing me again.  
"A girl, a young healer." My head was reeling. "I met her when I was with..." I trailed off, but Ginny and Harry knew exactly who I was talking about.  
"It's okay, Draco." Ginny said softly. "Who was it you met?"  
"She was called Charlotte. Charlotte Allison."

* * *

She still had not awoken from her deep slumber. Her body was still now, apart from the gentle rise and fall of her chest. I was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. Ginny was sat by Hermiones side, clutching her skeletal hand in her own. Hermione was no longer in the sodden dress, but was laying in a soft, cotton night dress. Ginny had insisted on Harry and I leaving the room, so she could change Hermone, as so her condition would not worsen. Her soft hair was plaited neatly to one side, so Charlotte, when she got here, would be able to examine her easily.

I had rushed to the wards, searching for her, but Madame Narmanta had told me she was currently occupied. In my frustration, I had knocked over several potions, spilling them all over the neat, clean, wooden floor. Charlotte had rushed out of a potions room, and straight into me, on hearing the smashing. Her tight, blonde curls were short, and trucked away behind her ears. She fell to her knees when she collided with my tense body, but stood up again muttering, and dusting herself off. When she realized it was me she smiled.  
"Not you again, Mr. Malfoy?" With a flick of her wand, she cleared up the potions, and they floated back up to wear they had previously perched on the potions tray.  
"Yes." I uncrossed my arms. "Sorry about that." I gestured vaguely to the potions tray, but did not linger on that thought. I could see she was about to say something, but I grabbed the both of her arms tightly, so she didn't utter a word. "I need your help."

"I uh-" She stuttered, blinking rapidly. "I can't-" I cut her off short.  
"Please." I was almost begging now. She tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I held fast, so she could not escape.  
"I have duties here, Mr. Malfoy." She twisted her head so she could avoid my stare.  
"Please - You have to help me. She needs help. You were the only person I could think of. I don't have anywhere else to gthat wsa.o. Anyone else to ask. Please." I released her, her face startled. She looked over to where Madame Narmanta was watching the scene, from next to a patients bed. Madama Narmanta nodded, and Charlotte turned to face me again.  
"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I'll help you. Just give me fifteen minutes-"  
"Bu-" She cut me off.  
"Do you want help or not?" She huffed. I sighed and nodded, as she straightened out her uniform.  
"Harry Potters house. Floo room. It will be locked, so here," I whispered the passwords in her ear. "Twenty minutes. No more, no less. Come as soon as you can." I handed her a small pouch of floo powder, before apparating back into Harrys house.

Now I was just watching, waiting. It was two minutes until Charlotte was due to arrive, and the seconds seemed to be ticking by like hours. Hermione, she looked like a sleeping angel. It caught my breath every time I ever looked at her. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, something had clearly clicked in him. When Hermione had disappeared, Ron had ignored it completely, as best he could, that was. Now she was back, and so weak. I knew he was taking it really hard, as if it were his fault it had happened to her. When she had collapsed before, it had been after spending a few minutes together. It was unsurprising that he was so worried. Harry was patiently waiting in the Floo Room for Charlotte to arrive, and had been since I had alerted him of her coming.

I heard a bang, and I knew that Charlotte was here. Ginny had also heard the noise, and got up, leaving Hermiones side. I waited for her, and when she reached me, we left the room together, leaving the door slightly ajar. Ron had looked up, and was now sitting back in armchair, his head resting on a cushion with four tassels. We could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and then watched as the door handle began to twist. We saw Harry lead Charlotte in, who smiled meekly at me as he did.  
"She's just through here." Harry said, shutting the door he had just come through, behind Charlotte. Charlotte followed Harry to the door, passing me as she did so. "In there." Harry pushed opened the door, for Charlotte to step through. She was closely followed by Harry, Ginny, myself and Ron.

Charlotte scurried over to Hermiones side, but did not say a word until she was beside her.  
"Oh my..." Her face turned white as a sheet. "This is Hermione Granger, isn't it?" She asked the whole room, but nobody wanted to answer her.  
"Yes." I was the first to speak. "Yes, it is." Her eyes widened.  
"But- It can't be!" She rummaged through her bag, until she pulled out a huge Filofax, with a huge 'G' on it. She flicked through it, until she came to what she was looking for. "Granger, Hermione Jean." She read out loud. She read down the page, until she reached the section she was looking for. "Missing. She disappeared from the wizarding world, without a trace. Nobody knows how this happened, but after a year, and many failed scavenges, she was never found." She looked up at he four of us. "So it can't be her. But it is" She sighed.  
"It' strange for us too, Charlotte." Ginny spoke up. "I still don't know exactly how it happened, but please, can you help us to find out what is happening to her?" Ginny stepped forward, pleading with the young healer.  
"Of course, yes, yes I will." Charlotte's words fell out her mouth all at once. "I'll need to examine her properly, so, uh, if you don't mind..." Harry and Ron both blushed, causing Ginny to chuckle under her breath.

"Come on you two." She pulled her cringing brother and husband out of the room, leaving me alone with Charlotte and Hermione. Charlotte was looking through Hermiones file still, her eyebrows furrowed together as she examined them. I sat myself down on a heavy wooden chest, and leaned against the wall. She saw me, out of the corner of her eye, but did not say a word. She set down the file, and charmed the quill to write as she instructed it to. I listened as she lent over Hermine's figure, and said out loud what she saw.  
"No external signs of trauma." She scrutinized every visible inch of Hermiones body, that was not concealed by the robe, the quill scribbling down the random pieces of information that came out of Charlottes mouth. The babble was endless. "All eyelashes intact, no strays." I rolled my eyes at this madness, even though I knew the was a reason that she payed such attention to detail. "Okay. Well- uh, I need to examine her body now. So if you could leave..." She turned to look at me, folding her arms.  
"No." I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes. "You can do it with me here." I heard her disgruntled muttering, and allowed a smile to creep onto my lips. I didn't look up, but I knew that Charlotte had removed Hermiones night gown with a swish of her wand. I could hear only the quill scratching against the parchment now, and the quiet murmurs that indicated Charlotte was telling the quill what to write. I could also hear the soft pattering of rain on the windowpane, it was so tranquil I could have fallen asleep.

My eyes shot open, when I heard a loud gasp. My eyes shot open, and I jumped up from my seat.  
"What, what is it?" I leaped to my feet, but when they hit the floor, I was hit by overwhelming dizziness. I slumped back down, waiting for the dizzy phase to pass.  
"It's nothing." Charlotte said airily, brushing me off, while I regained focus that she had scrambled. When my vision returned properly, and the world was no longer spinning, I stood up again. I saw that Hermione now lay underneath a soft, cotton blanket, hidden from the outside world, her face now peeking over the edge, the covers tucked right up to her chin.  
"Tell me. Please." I walked right up to where Hermione was, and gazed down at her angelic, perfect face.  
"It is nothing to worry about. I just spilled my ink." Charlotte hurriedly spoke, a hint of unease coming into her voice. She was directly behind me now,still holding a large file, and I could feel her moving round to my right side, so she could one again examine Hermione.

Just then, we were interrupted, by the door swinging open with an almighty crash. In stumbled Harry and Ron, engaged in some kind of fight, Harry's head caught underneath Ron's arm, as if he were about to give him a 'noogie'.  
"Stop it you two!" Ginny hit her brother on the arm, hard apparently, because Ron released Harry and scowled at Ginny who was scolding her husband in a hushed tone. Ron had walked over to where I stood, and crossed his arms, looking upon Hermione. I, though, was watching Charlotte, who had turned a peachy pink color and writing on a piece of thick parchment. I couldn't help but wonder what on earth had happened with Hermione, but I could not ask now, as that would let the others know something was wrong, or had happened. I eyed her warily, but tried to forget the incident for now, making sure I would ask her later.

"Is everything okay with her?" Ron asked Charlotte, as Harry and Ginny came to join us. Ginny and Charlotte exchanged some kind off message between them, using only their eyes.  
"Yes, I think so." Charlotte ripped her eyes from Ginny's and faced Harry and Ron who, both, now looked weary, their brows creased into concerned frowns. "I will need to talk to her, though, when she awakens." Charlotte couldn't disguise the stutter that was now creeping into her voice.  
"I agree." Harry paused, taking Ginny's hand in his own. "Please don't wake her up, Charlotte. Not now anyway, we should let her rest. She should wake of her own accord."  
"Do not worry so Harry. I shall not do such a thing. Her body is still recovering from the ordeal, anyway." Charlotte set down her parchment, quill and ink on the dressing table at the far side of the room, and tucked her wand in her apron pocket, sitting down on a chair she had summoned. "You have my word."

Harry nodded and everyone stayed silent for the next few minutes, just staring down at our beloved friend. I looked up, though, to see Ginny edging her way towards Charlotte, who had stood up and was also moving closer to Ginny. They met at the foot of the bed, both had a knowing look on their face. A very familiar look. They knew something I didn't, and I had to find out what it was. Charlotte quickly cast a silencing charm, and her and Ginny conversed so fast, it was nearly impossible to read their lips. Ron and Harry were speaking to each other softly, both deeply immersed in whatever they were talking about.

"You know?" I effortlessly read Charlottes lips, a skill that not many knew that I possessed.  
"Yes, of course I do. Who do you think changed her out of her wet things?" Ginny snapped, her eyes blazing.  
"Oh well, yes, but I had to be sure, Ginny." Charlotte replied soothingly, straightening her apron nervously. "I am sorry, if I appeared rude to you."  
"Uh-" Ginny bit her lip. "Sorry, too. For, you know. Blowing up." Charlotte hid a small smile that was creeping onto her lips. "So what do you think happened to her?"  
"I still need to talk to her, but I am not comple-" Charlotte stopped in her tracks when she noticed me watching her lips intently. She scowled, narrowing her eyes and grabbing her wand from her pocket. She took the silencing charm off from around herself and Ginny, and stormed towards me.

She took my collar with both her hands and pulled me down so my face was the same level as hers.  
"If the conversation concerned you, you would have been involved in it." She pulled me even closer so our noses were so close to touching. "That wasn't the case though, was it?" When I didn't answer, she shook her head, the blonde curls brushing my cheeks as she sighed. She left the question hanging in the air, letting go of my collar and stepping back, tutting and whispering something under her breath. I could hear Ron giggling like a school girl, so I shot a hex over my shoulder which hit him square in the chest. As predicted, the giggles resided, and were replaced by angry and sulky glares.

"I'm going to visit Cara." I broke the silence that was now suspended in the air. "Don't hesitate to get me the second she wakes." I observed each and every person who was in the room, my eyes hovering last over Hermione. "Okay?" Everyone nodded as I pulled my wand from my pocket, clutching it tightly in my long fingers.  
"Let me know how she is." Ginny said quietly. Then the flames engulfed me. And I was gone.

* * *

**Yes, I wrotee alot about Draco, but I just wanted to build on his character, as opposed to Hermione, and establish some thinggs and stuff! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please reveiw! or subscribe, or anything! So much love for anyone who likes this sttory:)**

**uNtil next time...:)**


	6. Blurry Eyes

**Readers. I bear exciting news. I have NEW subscribers! I want to thank everybody who has read this story so far, I hope you are enjoying it! Do not fret though, there will be some actual EXCITING things happening soon, I promise! I just need to get down, and explain a few things first, so you'll get the rest of the story. It is funny, but I have it ALL mapped out already! I have actually found a new love recently, besides Harry Potter. I know, shocking. But don't worry, I intend to keep this story going! Anyways, all those silent readers out there, I would love it if you'd leave a review? Please? Anyway, I have tried to update this one a bit sooner and quicker than the last, I will try o keep on top of things! I have gone through a phase where I am like, on full power mode, I am either SLEEPING, EATING, WRITING, READING, or thinking about actually doing some exercise. ^^I just wrote alot. Hope I have not bored you, but oh wells;) aha, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, as I for-mentioned in previous chapters. No surprises there then.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Blurry Eyes**

**Hermione**

I could hear whispers and hushed voices around me, the ruffling of material and soft breath near to my ear. The wetness and utter frozen feeling I had felt before I had collapsed was gone, I now felt warm, dry and comforted. I was lying down, my head nestled in a huge pillow, and I could tell that somebody had tamed the mass of hair that I unfortunately possessed, and I could feel it resting across my shoulder in a neat plait. Somebody was holding my hand, very lightly, gently rubbing circles into my palm with their thumb. I could tell I was no longer dressed in my evening wear, but I knew I was covered by a fluffy, downy blanket.

"How long until she wakes up?" I heard a male voice, but I couldn't recognize who it came from.  
"Seriously, you and Ron. I don't know how she used to put up with you both!" An exasperated woman sighed, apparently the same woman who held my hand, as she tightened her grip on me slightly when she had had the small outburst.  
"You know it's Ron that is really the problem, though, don't you Gin'?" A man jokingly said, causing the woman I had heard earlier, who held my hand, to tut and scowl slightl  
"Honestly." She sighed, never letting go of my hand. "I can't take you two anymore. Charlotte?"  
"Hmm?" Another female voice, whom I assumed to be Charlotte floated from across the room. I recognised her tone of voice, it was one I often used myself. She was deep in thought, either reading, or perhaps even observing something...or someone I suspected.  
"When _will _she wake up then?" The first woman asked, clearly out of frustration, and being fed up, instead of being genuinely curious as to what time this person would wake up.  
"She already has." I heard the shocked gasps of those who surrounded me, and I realized that I was who they were talking of.

I was desperate to open my eyes, to see the faces of who sat around me, to find out what was going on, but I could not lift the curtains that sheltered me from the world. It was now quiet in the room, I could only presume that ever eye was on me. My whole body was weak and tired, but I still struggled defiantly to only open my heavy lids, using every ounce of strength I had. And then I did it. I peeled back my eyelids, and was met by a a glimmer of sunlight, which almost hurt my eyes. I was too strained, though to go through the process again.

At first, the bright light blinded me, a white explosion that shielded me from seeing, but it faded, leaving me to take in everything that was happening around me. Shapes, objects, faces all emerging at once. I blinked a few times, trying to work out what was going on around me, but everything was blurry and unclear. Worriedly, I fumbled around to hoist myself up, until I felt hands on my waist, lifting me, so I was sat up, my back supported by the mound of pillows and cushions. Now I was sitting upright, my skewed vision was no longer a problem.

I was lying in a huge, double, four poster bed, in a ginormous room. The bed sheets were so clean, so white, and were feather soft against my skin. There was a dark purple blanket that also kept me warm, not that the room was at all cold. There were silvery, shimmering curtains that hung from the the bed frame, that caught the light in a way that made them look as if there was no curtain, just floating diamonds. There was a large, deep mahogany chest, and a matching dressing table, with a huge mirror and a vase, which contained wonderfully bright, purple tulips. Everything about the room was stunning, and completely perfect.

The thing that stood out most to me though, were the faces peering down at me. I coughed, which seemed to snap them out of their trances. There was a man, with red hair- Ron. I recognized him almost immediately, but with the others, I didn't have such joy. There was another man, standing just next to him. He had charcoal black hair, and pale, pale skin. He wore round rimmed glasses, the hung wonky on his nose. The thing that stood out most about him though, were his eyes. Luminous and a deep, emerald green. They were entrancing, glistening in the morning light. He was wearing a smart suit, which made him look very like a businessman. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his arms were folded. He looked just as tired as my body felt.

I looked down to my hand, to see it was still held tightly by another. I followed the arm, up past the elbow, then the shoulder, until I reached a face. A woman, with firey red hair, oh so similar to the mop that settled upon Ron's head. There was a sprinkling of freckles upon her nose and cheeks, and her thin, rosy pink lips were pursed as she gazed upon me. Her poker straight hair fell around her face, outlining her sharp features. Her eyes, though, were unmistakably soft. They were a light, welcoming brown, clear, yet worried. When our eyes met, she smiled weakly and gave my hand a squeeze.

The only other person in the room was stood a little further back. She was writing something down with a...feather? She had tight blonde curls that bounced around her shoulders as she wrote, and was so tiny, I could imagine she would be of a similar size to me.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, without looking up from her writing, interrupting the silence. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out when I attempted to reply. I lifted my hand to my throat in confusion, why couldn't I speak? The girl looked up, her huge eyes narrowed. She set down her feather pen and thick paper down on a small end table at the end of the huge bed.

"I see..." She pushed past the two boys so she could reach my side. I was still confused though. Who was she, and the other two people I did not know? Where was I? What had happened when I was out with Ron? The woman who had held my hand, let go, and stood up, sidling her way over to the two men. I looked over to Ron, the only face I knew, begging for answers. He merely shrugged his shoulders, letting the woman who stood by me to do whatever she had and was going to do to me. "I'm just going to give you something, okay?" She asked, reaching for something in a bag next to the bedside table. "For your throat." She was holding a bottle, which contained some kind of murky liquid. I frowned, staring quizzically at whatever was inside the bottle, wondering what was inside it. Assuming it was something that would help my burning throat, maybe a kind of medication I had not hard of, I nodded, an indication that I would take the substance, whatever t might be.

"Good. I was worried I'd have to force you into taking it!" When she smiled, her perfect ringlets jumped around, making her look like a little porcelain doll. She unscrewed the lid of the bottle, and took a small medicine spoon from a box that she had also removed from the small bag on the floor. She poured the thick, disgusting liquid onto the spoon, the dark, ominous substance made me feel sick just looking at it. I gulped, as I stared down the medicine. "Okay." The girl said, still wearing a smile on her face. "Open up." Tentatively, I opened my mouth, my eyes never leaving the spoon that was now moving dangerously close to my mouth. I took a deep breath, then the spoon was thrust into my mouth.

The moment the liquid hit my tongue, I double over, wanting to spit it out immediately. However, the girls hand covered my lips, squishing my lips shut, so I was forced to swallow the repulsive medicine. I choked slightly, as I consumed the medicine, but eventually, the girls hand was no longer masked my mouth, and was now handing me a glass of what I recognized to be water. I took it in my now shaking hands, and tried to wash away the taste that remained in my mouth. It was truly a ghastly flavor, one that I hoped I would never have to taste again. I quickly drained the glass, and handed it back to the girl, wiping my lips. I smiled in thanks, my throat was already feeling better. Despite the horrible flavor of the medicine, it had a soothing effect on my throat, and the fire that had burned was reduced to a small spark. I closed my eyes again, and laid back even more to the feathery pillows. I just needed a minute to get my head around everything that was going on. I couldn't comprehend just why I was in such a condition. The last thing I could remember was standing on the bridge, when the rain started to pour down. Then nothing.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice, the voice of the girl who had given me the medicine. My eyes flickered open, and I was faced with the girl smiling down at me. "There's, uh, some people who want to talk to you. But, I will be back in five minutes. I need to talk to you about...something." My heart almost stopped in my chest. I nodded meekly, and she left the room, hurrying out with her feather pen, and her little bag that seemed to fit everything in. I bit my lip, and looked at the people standing around my bed.  
"So, you're awake now, then." Ron was the first to speak, stepping forward towards me, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Ye-" My voice was croaky, but I could speak now. "Yes. R- Ron. What happened?" I stuttered. The smile dropped from his face immediately .  
"You, uh, collapsed again." He sat down next to me, where the woman had earlier. She was now clutching the hand of the other man, the man with raven black hair. "But you didn't wake up this time. Can we discuss this another time, Hermione?" His eyes were full of an emotion I couldn't quite place, but I didn't question it any more. It could wait until later.  
"Of course." I turned from Ron, to look at the other two who stood in the room.  
"Hello." The man said awkwardly, edging towards me. "I'm Harry." The woman also moved closer, so she was standing just behind Ron, dragging the man by the hand.

"Sorry about him. This is just all very strange, for all of us really..." She trailed off, but regained her composure, and smiled sweetly at me. "My name is Ginny. It is lovely to, uh, meet you!"  
"It is nice to meet you too." I looked at her to Ron, and back again. She let out a small laugh under her breath.  
"Ron is my brother." She explained, shaking her head. "I know, poor me." She nudged Ron playfully,who simply rolled his eyes. "This is my husband, Harry, sorry if he seems a little...distant at the moment. He has, well, some things going on." She nodded to herself, happy with her explanation.  
"Sorry, but may I ask you a few questions?" I asked, my voice was slowly coming back to the way it usually sounded, much to my delight.  
"Yes! Sure! Ask away." Ginny answered, her smile broadening.  
"Well, firstly, where am I?" I really had no idea. It seemed much too elaborate, beautiful, and well, big to be a hospital room, and I didn't recognize anything around me at all, so I truly was clueless.  
"Our home!" Ginny answered cheerfully, gesturing around with her free arm. Harry ad his lips locked shut though, and was clearly lost in his thoughts. I stared at him. He looked so familiar, his green eyes so pained, so yet vigilant and brave.

We were then interrupted by the girl who had fed me the medicine, who literally ran into the room, huffing and puffing.  
"What happened?" Ron turned to the girl, craning his neck so he could see her properly.  
"I just," She panted. "Opened the wrong book, let's say." She raised her eyebrows, as if they all knew something that I didn't. Minds you, that was probably the case. They all nodded, while I just sat dazed in the comfort of the bed. "Okay, well, I will need you all to leave now, just for a little bit. You may come visit her later, but for now, I need to speak and examine Hermione alone." Ginny sighed in agreement.  
"Come on then." She said wearily, tapping Ron's shoulder. "We'll come and see you again soon Hermione, okay? If there is anything you need, please, just let me know." She looked at the girl. "Should I fetch Draco?" Sh asked, cocking her head to one side.  
"No, do not worry. I will go get him later. He will only disturb me while I speak to Hermione." The girl assured Ginny, who murmered something I did not hear, and turned back to the that the three left the room, leaving me with the blond girl.

"Hello." She said a lot more quietly and softly, walking down, around the bed, and seating herself on the chair Ron had just sat on. "How are you feeling?" She inquired, for the first time, not busying her hands with something.  
"I am feeling alright, thank you. My throat is still a little sore, and I feel quite lethargic and tired, but I am well, overall." I answered, straightening out a crease in he blanket over my knees. She frowned, but did not say anything more. I interrupted the silence. "I am sorry, but if you do not mind me asking, what is your name?"  
"Charlotte." She replied. "Charlotte Allison. I am a healer, at least, I am training to be a full healer for the moment. I was called here to try to work out what is happening to you." She still wore the frown on her face as she spoke.  
"But, I am fine! There is nothing wrong with me!" I proclaimed, causing her to shake her head in disagreement.  
"Hermione, I know what happened to you last night. Ron and Harry both saw it happen to you. Ron also told me that it has happened before."

Then it struck me. I must have had another dream.  
"Oh no, no, no." I flung my head back on the pillows, and sank down so I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, or the silvery material the curtains were made of.  
"Could you tell me about... them Hermione?" She tilted her head to one side, worry flooding her face. There was something about her, I was sure I could trust. It was the same feeling I got when I had first met Emily. It was like I already knew her before we had even met.

I told Charlotte everything, told her about the dreams, the one I had been having every night for so long. The one with the boy who loved me. I told her how I came across Ron, and how I had had a different vision, when he had winked at me. I explained in detail exactly what happened in each one, she just sat there patiently, taking in everything I was telling her. She didn't interrupt, try to explain things herself, she just listened to what I had to say, waiting until I finally ran out of steam and took a deep breath.  
"Thank you for telling me Hermione." Charlotte's lips stretched into a smile. "I will do all I can to help you."  
"No, thank you. I haven't ever told anybody, apart from Em' and Alex." I thanked her, sitting up straighter in the bed.  
"Em'? Alex?" Her eyebrows raised, and she sat back a little in the chair.  
"Oh, Em', or well, Emily, is my best friend." I explained. "And, um, Alex is my...partner." I mumbled, biting my lip. "He doesn't usually listen though, so it is mainly Emily who is there." I said hurriedly, breathing very quickly.  
"Oh. I understand."Charlotte stood and began rummaging through her bag, before pulling out a huge file. I had no idea how something so massive could fit in such a small bag, but I did not question, just assumed my mind was playing tricks on me. She opened the file, and began flicking trough the pages, until she found what she was looking for, an slammed er hand down on the page, to stop herself from losing the place. "Ah-Haa!" She cried out in joy. Her eyes scanned the page, her brows kneaded together as she concentrated. I watched as she read, her expression turning from delight to shock.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes, so hers were boring into mine. I chewed on my lip again, nervous as to what he had just discovered.  
"Hermione..."She trailed off, tucking a cur behind her ear. "What do you remember of your childhood?"

* * *

**Draco**

She was sat up in her bed, reading some kind of girls wizarding magazine I did not recognize. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and now only a few tendrils famed her face. Her fringe was brushed straight, and was cut just at her eyebrow level. She was dressed in a hospital gown, and was wearing her favorite fluffy pink slippers on her feet. Her ankles were crossed, and she was humming a tune under her breath. She turned the page and rolled her eyes at what whatever was displayed on it, and threw the magazine on the floor. She then looked up, looking around guiltily, for her outburst caused another student to actually fall out of breath. I was leaning on the door frame, arms folded, as I just watched her nervously bite her pinky fingers nail. Then her eyes met mine. They illuminated, as her whole face lit up, her lips stretched back into a huge smile. I shook my head and walked over to her, picking up her abandoned magazine that was open on the floor. I set it on her bedside table, just on top of a pile of different magazines and newspapers.

When I turned, to face her again, she threw herself on me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I was taken by surprise, but I hugged her back, squeezed her tightly. I set her back on the bed, her arms still encircling my neck. She let go, pulling back, but left her hands resting on my shoulders.  
"I've missed you." She still wore her bright smile on her face, her green eyes almost an aquamarine color in the wards lighting.  
"I've missed you too." I took her hands off my shoulders, and helped her lie back on the bed, so her back and neck were fully supported. I clutched her hand, and held it close to my chest. "So, when are you getting out of this place, then?"  
"Soon, I hope. I can't take it much longer." She laughed softly. "There is nothing to do here, I can't do anything. I feel so useless!" She let out a sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I was at on a hard, wooden chair, right by her bed, and Madame Moulard was growing closer and closer.  
"How is your- uh-" I was cut off when Madame Moulard, as she was in hearing range now.  
"I am getting better. I have to take some medicine every two hours and twenty seven minutes." Madame Moulard was standing on the opposite side of the bed than I was now, holding a large spoon, and a bottle of medicine. "Right, Madame Moulard?" She looked up at the woman towering above her, who nodded curtly, and unscrewed the lid of the medicine. "Tastes horrible though!" She turned back to me. "What is going on with you, though? Anything interesting?" At that moment, the medicine was thrust into her mouth. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to swallow.

"We found Hermione."

She almost spat out the liquid all over the sheets and myself, but Madame Moulard clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"Swallow." Madame Moulard spoke with a firm voice, so she had no choice, but to obey. Madame Moulard took away her hand, wiping it on her apron. "I will be back in a hour to check on you. If you need me, ring the bell." With that Madame Moulard swept off, pulling the curtain shut behind her, so we had some privacy. Cara stared at me dumbfounded.

"Hermione?" She choked out. "Granger?" I nodded and her eyes widened even further. "Wha-? When? Where?" She gushed, not able to get her words out fast enough.  
"Ron met her in a lift. But she didn't recognize him, and didn't remember being a wizard." Her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Then they went out to dinner. They went for a walk along the bridge, but when it started to rain, the invisibility cloak-" She frowned and shook her head.  
"You were spying?" She interrupted, letting go of my hand, to lightly hit me on the arm.  
"Well, you could call it that." She just rolled her eyes, so I continued. "Anyway, the invisibility cloak slipped off, and she saw me. There was something, some part of her, recognized me. She walked up to me, put a hand on my chest, and said 'You were the man who loved me.'" I heard her sharp intake of breath.  
"Then...?" She prompted, her fist practically in her mouth.  
"Then she collapsed, and was shaking, and wouldn't stop..." The memory was painful. To see her again, in such a condition...  
"Oh my goodness." Her voice interrupted my train of thoughts, that I was thankful of. "Where is she now? How is she?"  
"She is in bed, asleep. At Harry Potters house." I told them to fetch me as soon as she wakes." I explained.  
"Ahh, okay. Draco..." She trailed off.  
"Cara? What's wrong?" Her voice was abnormally high pitched. I gazed down at her. She had fallen asleep. I gently moved her, so she was lying on her back, head nestled in a collection of pillows. I pulled the duvet cover up to her chest, and tucked her in. I then stayed by her side, holding her hand in my lap. There must have been some sleeping serum in the medicine.

She was quite a bit younger than I was, but she was still was one of the people I trusted most, and one of my best friends. In fact, she was like a sister to me, I cared so much for her. Many people didn't understand why I spent much of my time with her, why I bothered to be around her whenever I could. She had experienced the same as I had. She had lost everything, and everybody that mattered to her, when I was going through the same thing. She had always been there for me, when I wanted nothing more than to be alone. She was always so kind, so good, yet she had suffered so much. She always stayed positive, never gave up. Cara gave me hope.

I stayed that way or a while, just sitting, thinking, watching Cara as she slept. I soon allowed my eyelids to close, and I just let my body rest, though my mind may not stop spinning. I heard a rustling, so I opened my eyes, and tried to stifle a yawn. I twisted my head, to see Charlotte standing by the curtains.  
"Charlotte?" I squinted, sure it was her I saw before me. When she nodded, it was confirmed. My eyes were blurry, but my sight was coming too.  
"Yes. Draco, she has woken up." Charlotte said slowly, but it still took my brain a moment to register what she had just said.  
"Really? How is she?" I stood up from my chair so quickly it caused it to scrape on the wooden floor.  
"Yes, really. She is doing okay, but be warned. She doesn't remember seeing you last night."  
"WHAT?" I whisper yelled. it was as if someone had thrown a rock at my head.  
"I am sorry. I have spoken to her, evaluated her responses, what she told me." Charlotte told me as I moved closer to her. "I still have to read up on something, but-"  
"But?" The suspense was killing me.  
"But I think I may know what is happening to Hermione, Draco." Charlotte said coolly. I was speechless. Charlotte stared at me, waiting for a reply, but when it never came, she continued. "If you want to talk to her, you'll have to come back now, Draco." I nodded, and pulled back the curtains, strolling over to where Madame Moulard stood, talking to a student. I cleared my throat, and spoke up.  
"Could you let Cara know that I will be back tomorrow. I have somewhere I need to be." She nodded and muttered something under her breath, before rushing off in the opposite direction. I knew she had heard me though.

Charlotte walked up to me, and handed me a small pouch. The Floo powder I had given her earlier.  
"Come on." She murmured. "It's time to go." She grabbed my wrist, and in less than a second, I was standing in the house of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Sorry, this was a much shorter chapter! Probably the shortest I have done so far! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review! I appreciate any criticism, just nothing too mean please...hehe, well, hope you enjoyed this! Until next chapter, which hopefully, will be an excitinger one than this one...excitinger isn't a word. I like it though:)**

**oKAY, well, goodbye for now my Readers!**

**Oh and I just wanted to point out something quite freak, well, not really, but its cool! my chapter 3 was 5,960 words long, chapter 4 was 5,690 words long and then my chapter 5 was 5,096 words long. FREAKY HUH? not really just coincidence with the 6,9 and 0. But you know, EXCITNg**

**Bye for nowww:)**


	7. These Days

**HI readerss! **

**Sorry - It has been a while since I last updated,, been busy with school and blah blah:L The holidays are coming up quitee soon though, so when they come, I will be able to update more and moree often! big yay;) Anyway, I completely completely failed my maths exam:L which is just frustrating, but I will have to get over it. Anyways, you don't want to sit and read my sop story about failing my maths exam! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and btw, if you get confused in Draco's bit where Hermione is telling, just skip back to the first chapter, and hopefully will make more sense, if you've forgotten! yeah, so, enjoyy!**

**Oh, and by the way, I named this chapter after a Rascal Flatts song! If you don't know who they are, okay, go look them up on youtube, there songs make me cry:L but they do some happy ones to! anyway, yeah, thats why it is called that, hehe;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - These Days**

**Hermione**

My hands were folded across my chest, and my hair was still knotted in a plait over my shoulder. I was wearing a silk dressing gown, the smoothness of it cool against my skin. I was still very wobbly on my own two feet, and when I had tried to get up, to open the windows, I had stumbled after taking three steps, falling to the ground with a crash, causing Ginny to run in, flustered, and clearly disturbed from her sleep. I had apologized and apologized, but she had insisted that it was absolutely fine, and that it wasn't a problem. She had helped me back into bed, before going on to open the windows, letting in a light breeze, that just lifted my whole mood. Ginny had then left, again telling me whenever I needed her, just to shout out, and she'd be there.

I was left now, though, to just think, and be alone, which I hadn't been since I had been awake. I still didn't know any of the people who were caring for me, but Ron trusted them, so I trusted them. There was a small part of me that recognized something about them, Ginny and Harry that was. Harry's piercing green eyes struck something in me, I just couldn't decide how and why they stirred that something up inside me. Ginny's fiery red hair also sparked something inside me. I couldn't explain it, because I hadn't ever met them in my life... Unless-

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and hushed voices outside the door. I bit my lip, worried about who was lingering behind only a door at such a time in the morning. From the light coming from outside, I could tell that it was about five o'clock in the morning, but for all I knew it could be earlier, or even later than that. When I heard the creak of the door, I swallowed hard, and adjusted my robe, fiddling with the tassels that tied it together. When I saw Charlotte's face pop around the door I immediately relaxed, letting out a prolonged sigh.

"Hermione." She smiled as she walked towards me, her cheeks a rosy pink colour. "How are you feeling?"  
"Well, I tried to get up earlier," Charlotte frowned as I said this, but allowed me to continue. "But I fell. Ginny had to help me back into bed. I wanted to open the windows, see?" I rushed to explain, to cover myself.  
"I see, Hermione." Although she could hear me, I knew she wasn't really listening.  
"What is it?" I asked, wondering what it was that was distracting her.  
"You have a visitor." She was still frowning, as she handed me a glass of cool, iced water.  
"Who?" Names ran through my head, was it Emily? Alex? How had they even found me here?  
"You'll see in a minute." She was now standing by the door. "I'll be next door, Hermione. Just...call if you need anything." With that, she swept out of the room, leaving me, waiting for whoever wished to see me. I could hear voices again, but turned my face towards the soft wind coming from the open window, taking in deep breaths. After several minutes, I twisted my head back to the door, to see a figure standing there.

He wore black, leather, very expensive looking shoes, that had square points at the tips, and laces that were done up tightly. He was wearing black, dress trousers, that had a straight iron crease down the front, I assumed he must have come from work as I reached his white shirt and smart jacket, that matched his trousers. His hands were in his pockets, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. When my eyes reached his face, my heart stopped in my chest. Memories of last night came rushing into my head, how I had seen him, on the bridge. How I had just walked up to him. The man from my dream. The man who loved me. His silvery blonde hair was ruffled, and fell around his eyes, obscuring them slightly. His skin was so unbelievably pale, but the were dark circles beneath his eyes, that stood out on his pale complexion.

I couldn't breathe, it was as though I just forgot to do so. When my throat began to burn, my eyes began to water, I could feel myself getting more and more lightheaded. I gasped, fighting for air, only just realizing how strong the need had become to breathe. I keeled over, coughing and spluttering. I felt a hand rubbing circles into my back, and I stopped, tensing up. The hand was removed from my back, and I slowly sat up again. I pulled my robe tighter around me, and nervously bit my lip. I shuffled backwards, into the mound of pillows, the man was now sitting on a stool next to the bed.

"Hu- Hullo." I choked out, deciding to break the silence. He was staring at me, which made me wriggle, I felt a flush taking over my body as his eyes surveyed every inch of my body.  
"Hello." His voice was smooth and controlled, unlike mine had been. A hint of a smile played on his lips as he answered, and I had to restrain my mouth from hanging open.  
"I'm Hermione." I attempted to speak with more confidence, and taking a deep, though it be shaky, breath. "It's uh- nice to meet you." It just didn't feel like it was only the second time I had met this man. There was no longer a small smile upon his lips, and an expression of sorrow and grief.  
"You too." He was gazing at my lips, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. They sparkled, reflecting every ounce of light that found their way into their depths. "So how are you feeling?" He still refused to meet my eyes, and if I was honest, I was scared if he did, I would drown in his.  
"I am feeling better thank you-" I began, but he cut me off before I could say any more.

"What happened to you last night, Hermione?" He pleaded, finally lifting his head so his eyes were boring into mine.  
"Uh- I," I stuttered, overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes and voice. "I don't know." I admitted, letting out a prolonged sigh. He shook his head, and took my hand that hung limply off the bed, and squeezed it gently. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks. "I don't know." I repeated, my voice on the verge of cracking.  
"Sshh," He whispered, leaning forward and catching a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek with his thumb, and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hermione-" I was sobbing now, racking my brains, trying to remember what happened completely, not just somebody else's explanation.  
"Mmhmm?" I answered, letting go of the hand that clutched mine, to wipe away the tears that rolled down my cheeks and nose. "What is it?"  
"It's just-" He pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Hermione, why don't you remember?" He again looked me in the eyes, making me shiver all over. He sounded the same way he sounded in the dream. Desperate, and utterly broken. I almost felt like I owed him an explanation, as to what had happened. From what I had been told, I had just told hi that h was a man who loved me in my dream, before collapsing in his arms. I frowned and allowed him to take my hand in his.

"When I was seventeen, I was in an accident." I took a deep breath, as he frowned, obviously confused. "A car crash. Both my parents were killed, and I had severe injuries to my head. I have no memories from the time I was about eleven to when I was in the crash. They were never able to find anybody who knew who I was, the school I went to, or where I lived. I was completely alone. I was put back into school, to catch up on all I missed, but, well, I was able to pass my exams easily, with A* grades. I met Alex, who helped me to achieve more for myself." I went on to explain what had happened in my life, how I was friends with Emily, living with Alex. I didn't tell him, however, about the dreams. He nodded, absorbing all the information I fed to him.  
"You don't remember...anything?" His forehead was creased, and he wore a worried expression all over his face. I had told him exactly what I had told Charlotte, avoiding telling them about the dreams, and more importantly, how he was in them.  
"No." I answered, shaking my head as he continues to stare in disbelief, and confusion. "Is something wrong?" He was staring at me as if I were crazy, which made me squirm, and sidle away from him.  
"No, uh," He looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry." Something inside me stirred when he said that word, satisfaction, almost pride. I tried to restrain a smile, but it crept onto my lips nonetheless. "What?" He nudged me playfully, his thin lips stretching into a tight smile. This soon resided, though, and his face creased and folded into the same expression of hurt and worry it held before.

"Hermione?" He asked feebly, his voice cracking slightly. When his eyes met mine, they were glassy, brimmed with tears that looked as if they were about to overflow.  
"Yes?" What did he want to ask me this time? He swallowed hard before speaking.  
"What happened? When you collapsed. What was happening to you? I know it had happened to you before, so don't try and lie to me." I bit my lip, wondering whether or not to trust him. The man in my dream. I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed again abruptly. He rubbed my thumb softly, encouraging me to go on. I took another deep breath and opened my mouth once again.

* * *

**Draco**

"Charlotte?" She spoke louder than she had earlier, her eyes focused on the door behind me. I turned my head so I was looking over my shoulder, to see a small blonde head poked around the door, eyes glistening.  
"Yes?" She smiled, stepping past the heavy, wooden door, and quietly shutting it behind her. "Is there something the matter, Hermione?" The smile dropped from her face, and was replaced by a look of worry and concern. She hurried over to where we sat, but stopped when she saw our interlinked fingers. She blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink colour. I pulled my hand from Hermione's, and stood up, allowing Charlotte to sit on the stool I had occupied. She nodded in thanks as I stood at the end of the bed, my arms folded. Without Hermione's hand not in my own, I felt empty.  
"Yes. There is." Hermione took a deep breath, her hands trembling slightly in her lap.  
"What is it, Hermione?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to one side, and taking a hand and placing by Hermione's body.

Then she told us everything. About how she had the dreams every night since the accident, how she had to take medication to stop them from haunting her each night, but they never made any difference. She told us how at first they only consisted of flashing lights, crashes and bangs, screams of the dying, but eventually she could see almost everything. She told us exactly what happened. Exactly.  
"Someone was bound up, at the top of a clock tower, and all I could do was try to get to them, whoever they were." She explained frantically, going on to tell us about how she ran into the girl, then the little boy, Alex, and how brave Neville was. How she ran up the tower so fast, so determinedly. "When I reached the door, I lifted my stick, and ran through it. That was were I saw them, the two blonde men." Her vision flitted between Charlotte and I, but Hermione pointedly tried not to look my way. "The man I was looking for. He was there, sprawled out on the floor, suffering. A man was towering over him, called me a 'Mudblood'." I winced, I knew all to well what she would tell us would happen next. "I begged him to let the boy go, told him it was all my fault, that I had given him some kind of concoction to make him fall in love with me. I dropped my stick, surrendering, but when I looked up, and tried to fight back, to approach the two men, from his stick, the older man threw a red light which hit me like a thousand knives slicing me from the inside out." Hermione screwed up her fists. "I can still feel it when I wake up, the despair and agony that flooded me. The two men were father and son, I think, only, the son...I was in love with him. When the pain was taken away, my body was numb, and somehow, I was lifted into the air, like a puppet, hanging limp.

"The boy, he was fighting to get towards me, but his father was holding him back, with all the force he could." I swallowed hard as Hermione continued. "Eventually, he shot ropes from his stick, which tightly bound his son, stopping him in his tracks. I tried to escape where I was levitating in the air, as the father told me how our side had lost, how we were fighting for a worthless cause. So I turned to a star, a star that at night, I still look for, it comforts me." Hermione trailed off slightly, her gaze meeting mine. "Then the boy asked his father if he could speak to me. He told me he loved me. Everything about me, down to the last things that I hate the most about myself. They were the things he said he loved the most." I had to lean against the bedpost to stop myself from falling over right there and then. "He was crying, I was sobbing." Hermione eyes were brimmed with tears, her breath shaky. "We were released from whatever enchantment we had been placed under, falling to the ground in a heap. Then - Then we just ran to each other, held each other. Told one how we loved them through everything and anything." She didn't have to say any more. I knew what she would say. "I went over to the father. Then it went black, and I was falling. Then I would wake up - My body aching." Hermione sniffed, blinking back tears.

"When I was with Ron, well, that had never happened before. He winked at me, then suddenly the ground wasn't there, and the world was gone. I was smaller, and was desperately searching crowds. When I saw a small raven black head, accompanied by a small red one, I had just ran to them, and engulfed them in a hug. The boy with raven hair, he had round rimmed glasses. I asked him about his scar hurting. The red haired boy, I shouted out, scalded him for not returning my...owls." She trailed off slowly, her eyes looking slightly glazed over. "I don't know what happened yesterday, though. I really don't...know." She let out a deep sigh, wiping a single tear from her cheek. "He was called Ron- and Harry..." She appeared to be lost in her thoughts.  
"Sshhh..." Charlotte whispered soothingly to a tightly wound up Hermione. She pulled the sheets over her delicate body, and gently closed Hermiones eyelids. Hermione snuggled into her pillow, and before my eyes, fell into a deep sleep. I turned to look at Charlotte who was reading something from an old, dusty book. She smiled as she read, before nodding and shutting the book, the grim look returning to her face.

"I think I know what is wrong with Hermione." Charlotte whispered, turning to face me. She stood up, and took my arm, leading me over to the corner of the room.  
"You do?" I uncrossed my arms and could feel my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Draco-" Charlotte bit her lip. "You knew every word she was going to say, didn't you?" I pursed my lips tightly, nodding stiffly.  
"And?" My heart was still racing.  
"They are memories. Seeping back into her mind, inching their way back into the nothingness that fills her head when she sleeps."  
"What do you mean? How is this happening to her?" My head was overflowing with questions, all bubbling in the back of my throat.  
"When, the incident happened, when what she can't remember from her dream, occurred, her memory was completely erased. Or at least, that was what I so thought had happened. Hermione was and is much stronger than anybody gave her credit for." Charlotte stated matter-of-factly, a hint of a smile on her lips. "She hung onto something, something that is making her remember. Only she doesn't understand, or know exactly what she is remembering, or that they are memories at all. They come to her at the time her body is most relaxed, so they can fight their way in. They can also be triggered by something, like when Ron winked, she remembered a time where she made contact with him. Keeping up?" Charlotte asked as she flipped through yet another book, glancing up at me as I spoke.  
"She always was strong." I murmured, the cogs spinning in my mind. "Always." I coughed softly, clearing my throat. "So, her mind is infested by one, in particular memory, that is of the night she lost her memory? Only, not all of it was destroyed, but you don't know why?" Charlotte nodded, but didn't say another word. "Okay..."

I looked over to where Hermione slept, her porcelain skin creamy and silky. So peaceful she looked while she slumbered. All I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms, to feel her lips on mine, her breath on my cheek. I tore my eyes from here, to see Charlotte staring at me worryingly. I shook my head so my hair fell into my eyes, scowling at her. I stormed out of the room, my emotions now taking over. I didn't know why I felt angry and frustrated, but as I fell onto a sofa, all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out until my body was numb. Hermione. My Hermione. She was still inside, locked away. Somewhere. Leaving only a shell behind. My head was in my hands, my eyes squeezed shut.

All the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together, everything was making sense. Seeing her in the state she was in...it made my heart physically ache. I missed her, still. So much. When I heard the creak of the door, and footsteps on the wooden floor, I looked up. Ginny was padding softly towards me, now dressed and showered, but still had dark circles underneath her eyes. She sat down next to me, taking my hands from where they held my head, forcing me to look properly at her, as she held my wrists.  
"We'll find a way to help her." Ginny stared into my eyes, her hands loosening around my wrists. She let her hands fall, and lightly resting them on my thigh. When I didn't reply, she spoke again. "I miss her too, you know." She sighed and lent into me, her breathing steady, a continuous rhythm.

"They are memories, Ginny." I whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Her dreams. They're memories." Ginny clasped one of my hands in hers. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was.

We will get her back.

* * *

**So there we go! Her dreams were memories. But you already knew that, right? Anyway! Sorry this chapter was quite abit shorter, but I have an idea for the next one, which needs a whole chapter, then we will get some proper PROPER DRAMIONE action! woo , yay:DD ahaa, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update sooon!**

**And I have to ask this, but please reveiw! I would appreciate it so much:)**

**So until the next time - Goodbye!**

****review!****


	8. Anymore

**Hi readerss!**

**Sorry so much for the last chapter being so short, and me taking so long to update! This, I admit, isn't a Draco / Hermione chapter so much, but honestly, when I get there...it will be good good good! This chapter is quite alot longer, so I really hope this makes up for the short, boring chapter last time;) I know this is quite long, but okay, in this chapter, a quite big thing happens! And it starts the road to Draco and HERMIONE33 ehee, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will really try to update more regularly, but we don't break up from school for another 2-3 weeks! I am so jealous of my friend, she broke up yesterday:L urgh. annoying. **

**Anyway, enjoyy! And I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter...but yeah, oh well! Enjoy! and reveiw please:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did...lol. (I never say lol by the way. EVER)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Anymore**

**Hermione**

I snuggled into my pillow, letting out a huge yawn into the fluffy mass. My leg hung off the edge off the bed, my sheets tangled around me as I twisted so I was facing up, my eyes still shut. I pushed the hair out of my face, rubbing my eyes. Letting out a deep breath, I reached over to my bedside table, expecting to find the water that Alex let out for me each morning. My hand fumbled around, searching for the glass, knocking over a cool metal bar with a bang. My eyes shot open, and I immediately felt disorientated. I was not in my bed, in my flat I shared with Alex. As I blinked, I began to remember what had happened. I hurriedly pulled off the duvet covers, and pulled back the silvery curtains that hung from the mahogany bed. I swung both my legs round, so I was sitting up, using my hands to support me, as I set my feet on the soft cream carpet. I wobbled as I transferred my weight to the balls of my feet.

I saw my dress hanging up on a mannequin by a door, which was when I took notice of what I was wearing - a silk dressing gown, nothing else. Instinctively, I pulled it around my tighter, tugging on the tie, so it would stay firmly around my waist. I crossed the room on unsteady feet, my body still weak and tingling all over. I pulled open a huge door in the left of the room, and was greeted by a large sitting room, full of warm colours. There was a large stone fireplace, that was the focus of the room, everything was positioned around it. There was large square coffee table in the middle of the sofas. There was a dark red, vintage style leather sofa, which could comfortably seat four, opposite the fireplace. On the right of the sofa, the side of the room I entered, was another sofa, a double sofa, cream with a dark brown throw and cushions. On the left, there were two armchairs, one red and leather, and one dark brown and fluffy looking. There were huge windows that lined the left wall, the room overlooked a stream that trickled down, past the house. The walls were painted an ivory cream colour, but you could barely see them for the tapestries and moving photos, which I assumed to be screens. There was a huge, oak, double door which stood to the right of the fireplace, then another, smaller, door on the opposite side of the room.

I quietly walked over to a bookshelf to my left, looking at the screens with moving pictures, on the third shelf up. The first was a photo, or video, of a young Ron, Ginny and a selection of other red headed people all huddled together, smiles plastered across their faces, laughing and giggling at each other, making silly faces. A woman was fussing over a young Ginny's hair, which Ginny was making a face that showed how annoyed she was at the woman for doing so. Ginny was so recognizable, even though I'd only met her yesterday. The next photo was of Harry and Ron, arms hanging over each others shoudlers, grins on their faces. Ron looked the same as he had in the last photo, I was only just able to see that it was him. Harry hadn't changed at all. He was a man of little words, I could only say that much. Although in this photo, they both looked alive with happiness and joy. They were wearing long black capes, as far as I could see, which bore crests and a word I couldn't see, because they were moving from side to side, capes flying out behind them in the wind. The next photo was of Harry and Ginny, a much more recent photo. Ginny's red hair was curled into ringlets, and rested lightly on her petite shoulders. Ginny's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck, and his around her waist. Their foreheads and noses were pressed against each others. They were spinning slowly in circles, dancing, completely absorbed in each other, unaware of everything around them. The way Harry looked at her...I wish Alex looked at me like that.

When I reached the forth picture, or video, I saw that the frame had been pushed over, so it faced downwards. I knew it must have been like tat for a reason, and that I shouldn't look, but my curiosity got the better of me. I lifted the frame, so cold see the video screen inside, but when I saw what was there, my breath caught in my throat. A boy with emerald green eyes, with round framed glasses and a boy with flaming red hair were holding a girl between them, caging her inside, while she all the while struggled to get out. They were all laughing, the girl swatting at the two blindly. She had mad, brown hair and wore capes, or cloaks similar to the two boys. She had chocolate brown eyes, her cheeks were flushed, and she held an open book in her right hand. She resembled someone I knew well. Me.

"Hermione!" I turned on my heel, wondering who had interrupted so abruptly. Ginny stood smiling in the doorway, her red hair piled up on top of her head in a neat bun. She wore a dark blue T - Shirt, with a white skirt that seemed to float about her. She wore cream slippers on her feet and a light, cropped white cardigan, which was tied at the front, but wore no make-up - she didn't need to. Hurrying across the room, she held out her arms and embraced me. When she pulled away, she was still smiling sweetly. "How are you? You've been asleep for hours!"  
"Hours?" I took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't seen me looking at the strange, moving pictures.  
"Yes!" She squeezed my shoulder softly. "I saw you looking at that picture, you know." Busted. I could feel my face heating up as I tried to explain, my words all spilling out at once.  
"I, uh- no, sorry, I," She smiled again, weakly this time as she stared at the video I had been watching over and over. We stood in silence for a few minutes, before she spoke again.  
"Hermione, I-" She stopped talking mid-sentence, but I didn't question her about what she was going to say. I again pulled my dressing gown tighter around me, biting my lip as I did so. She pulled out of whatever daydream phase she was in, shaking her head. "Sorry, I am so rude, you must be hungry! You know what, I'l make lunch, and you can take a bath, okay?" Before I could even answer she was pushing me through the door of the bedroom I was staying in.  
"No really, it is fine, I need to get home and to work, anyway, So really, you don't need to-" Ginny cut me off, opening a door on the far side of the room.  
"No. You will take a bath, then eat. You can go home later, after Charlotte had checked on you, alright?" She spoke firmly, practically dragging me into the bathroom. It was marble. Completely.

In the middle of the room stood a claw footed bath tub, that was so big it looked that it could fit four people in it. To the left hand side, there was a huge walk in shower and a heated towel rack, which held the softest looking towels ever. On the right side of the room, there was a toilet and a large sink. Along the back wall, there were mirrors, that made the room look like it went on forever.  
"Wow..." I breathed, completely taken aback by the sheer magnitude of its beauty. Ginny chuckled softly as she guided me to the bathtub. It had already been run, and there were rose petals floating on the water, giving off an intoxicating scent.  
"Enjoy." Ginny turned on some kind of invisible stereo, which played soothing, relaxing music. "Oh and by the way, you can use anything, don't be afraid not to!"  
"Thank you." I said as Ginny left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I quickly untied the plait in my hair, which had become messy as I had slept, and put my hair in a pineapple style on top of my head. Dropping the gown I had been wearing, I climbed up to the bath, (it was so high it needed steps to get in and out), and gently lowered myself in. As I lay in the hot water, I could feel my whole body relaxing. I thought about the picture I had seen on the bookshelf. The girl looked so like I did, and the boys were unmistakably Ron and Harry. It still puzzled me why everyone was being so kind to me, looking after me so. What if the girl was me? What if I knew Harry and Ron before I lost my memory? There was so much that confused me. I let myself soak for another six minutes, going over, trying to let my anxieties, worries and questions go, for now, anyway.

I scrambled out of the bath, the cool air against my wet skin made me shiver. I made my way across the smooth floor, being extra careful, so I would not slip and fall. When I reached the towel rack, I pulled of a hugest of the lot, and wrapped it around myself. Patting my body dry, I made my way over to a shelf, lined with different moisturizers and lotions. I picked one that smelt of lavender, and rubbed it all over my body. Lavender reminded me of my mother. She grew up on a lavender farm, and would go back and visit every week. Then, when she came home, she would smell of lavender. That was her smell. She used to leave a piece of lavender on my pillow every Sunday, that was the day she usually went to the farm. I could still remember how the lavender used to soothe me to sleep, even on nights were I never believed it could.

Once I was coated in the stuff, I turned to retrieve the dressing gown I was wearing earlier, only to see it had disappeared. I crept across the bathroom, until I reached the door that led into the bedroom. I poked my head round the door, and was relived to see no one in there. I tip-toed around the door, and saw an outfit laid out on the bed, waiting for me. There was a pair of dark green trousers, and black T- Shirt. There was also a light pink cardigan put out with them, with large brown buttons. Next to them, there was a neatly folded pair of socks, and the underwear I had worn yesterday, freshly laundered and ironed. I quickly slipped on my underwear, debating whether or not to put on the clothes in front of me. In the end, I did, hastily pulling on the trousers and the T-shirt, then rte cardigan, deciding to leave it unbuttoned and open. I slipped on the socks as well, before pulling my hair out of the pineapple, and looking around for a hairbrush. I couldn't see one lying out anywhere, and I thought it rude to go rifling through somebody else's belongings and drawers, so I just shoved it up in a messy bun, so it would be out of my face. Some strands still fell forward into my face, but most of the curls were held back. I walked over to the door, where there were a pair of soft, lilac slippers. I stepped into them, and opened the door to the bedroom, which I assumed Ginny had closed.

I discreetly shut the door behind me, as I stepped into the sitting room, with the grand fireplace. I bit my lip as I saw a figure sitting on the cream sofa, reading a newspaper of some kind. They hadn't heard me open the door. They had jet black hair, and wore a light blue shirt, with a darker blue tie, which had a criss-cross pattern on it. He was wearing a pair of smart, black trousers, one that looked like they belonged with a jacket, to complete a suit. His legs were crossed, so I could see he was wearing black dress shoes. Lying next to him was a stick, one that was similar to what the people in my dream carried. Inadvertently, I coughed as I felt a tickle in my throat. Harry jumped up, dropping the newspaper, and grabbing the stick in his hand as he turned on his heel. When he saw me cowering back into the doorway, he relaxed, quickly tucking the stick in his back pocket.  
"Uh-" I started, as he bent down to pick up the newspaper, folding it, and setting it on the pile were the rest of them were stacked. When he straightened out again, and faced me, so only the sofa stood between us, I took a deep, shaky breath. "Hello." He nodded and walked round the sofa.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked me, one hand gripping the sofa's back. Now I thought about it properly, my stomach began to growl. "I'll take that as a yes then." I could cheeks heating up in embarrassment. A hint of a smile played on his lips as he turned and began to walk towards the door by the fireplace. He opened it, and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him down a long corridor, that had windows that lined it. The house overlooked vast stretches of open land, with rolling hills and a forest in the small stream I had seen earlier was much wider here, and flowed all the way down the side of the house. We passed many doors, until we eventually reached a grand entrance hall. It was a circular room, and was truly spectacular. Harry led me straight through it though, right past the grand, sweeping staircase. Everything I had seen in this house, so far, had been spectacular. We were walking through another corridor, but there were only three doors that led off it. There were two on my right, then another at the end of the corridor. Harry strolled right up to the one at the end, and opened it, standing aside to let me pass I walked into a huge, open planned kitchen. Despite its size, it had a cottage like feel to it. There were counters round the back and left wall, with a large island counter in the centre. The surfaces were granite, but the cabinets were wooden, and had a vintage, old charm. The floor was tiled and looked hand cut. On the right, there was a large dining table, which could seat about ten people, or even more. The wall behind the chairs and table was mainly made up of windows, and huge double, glass doors that opened out onto a large patio. Along the wall we had just entered from, there was another set of double doors, that lead into another lounge or sitting room. On the island, there were four stools, where you could also choose to eat. There was a fruit bowl in the centre of the island counter, and another vase of flowers on the huge table.

Ginny was busying herself by the Aga, which was on the left wall, so she noticed when we walked into the room.  
"Hermione!" She exclaimed when she saw us both. "How did you enjoy your bath? I see you found the clothes I put out for you!" She hurried over and took my hand, pulling me over to the kitchen area.  
"Yes, thank you. It was lovely." I smiled in thanks, watching as Ginny pulled out a fresh batch of bread from the oven.  
"Made it from scratch." She said proudly, setting the hot tray down on a mat. She was now wearing a floral apron, and was taking a selection of cheeses from the fridge. "My mothers recipe." She took out a plate, and sliced the bread and cheese, setting it out on the plate neatly. She also took a glass filled with an orange substance and a knife, set them down at the table. "For you." She smiled brightly, and pushed me over to the chair.  
"Wow. Thank you, really, but you didn't need to-" I started, but she cut me off.  
"No, no, Hermione! It was no trouble, really! Eat up!" She walked over to Harry, who was sitting at the counter, sipping a glass of the orange drink. At first I wasn't sure that I should eat the food, but I gave in when my stomach protested over and over. The bread truly was delicious, and was still warm from the oven. The cheese was creamy, yet dry, and the flavours burst on my tongue. The juice, whatever it was, was also amazing. I savored every last bit of the meal. Once I had finished I licked my lips, and picked up the plate and glass, carrying them over to the sink. Ginny was talking quietly to Harry, who just looked despairing. She had one hand on his back, and the other gently stroked behind his ear. His head was in his hands, but when I approached, he stood up, with one final glance at Ginny, then I, and left the room.

"Sorry, again, about Harry."Ginny shook her head, taking off her apron, and hanging it up on a hook. "How was your lunch?" A faint smile returned to her lips.  
"It was delicious - Thank you ever so much." I put the plate and glass in the sink. "Would you like me to wash up?" I asked.  
"Oh, no, of course not! Just leave them there, Hermione." Ginny took a stick from her apron pocket, one that everybody seemed to have in the past day or two. That was when Ron burst into the kitchen from the double doors coming from the lounge.  
"Hermione! You're awake! And walking! And okay!" He practically ran over, crushing me in a hug.  
"Ron!" I heard Ginny scalding him. "Get off, you're crushing her!" Ron stepped back, laughing nervously.  
"Sorry?" Ginny laughed at him, smacking his arm lightly. Ron put his arm round Ginny, but she shrugged him off and picked up a bag, handing it to me. Inside was my dress, shoes and bag from last night.  
"Oh, thank you!" I breathed a sigh of relief, as Ginny smiled and walked into a room to her left. She retrieved a pair of slip on shoes and gave them to me. At first I insisted that I would wear the shoes I wore last night, but Ginny wouldn't let me.  
"I knew you'd want to get home." Ginny smiled sadly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on." She led me and Ron back into the corridor and down into the entrance hall.

We stopped and Ginny hugged me so very tightly. When she backed away, I could see tears in her eyes. Ron put his arm around her and whispered something into her ear I couldn't hear. Whatever he said made her burst into tears as she flung herself on my once again.  
"You come again soon, Hermione? Yes?" Before I could answer, she ran up the stairs, pushing past a figure who stood watching us, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I am sorry for all the tears that have been shed upon your arrival, Hermione." The figure said, his green eyes apologetic. He walked down the remaining stairs, exchanging some kind of message with Ron, with only his eyes.  
"Me too. Sorry our evening ended like this." Ron spoke up, his voice full of sorrow. Harry stood next to Ron, both of them gazing at me in a way that made me want to throw my arms around them both, like I'd known them forever.  
"It wasn't your fault." I said quietly, tightening my grip on the bag.  
"Hermione," Ron started, "Would you like to meet up tomorrow? For coffee, or something like that?" I smiled meekly.  
"Yes, Ron. That would be lovely." My smile widened. "I'll meet you at Felicity's Tea Shop. Around eleven o'clock?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then." Ron looked relieved for asking me, but the somber look returned when he glanced at the stairs. "I'm going to find Gin'." Ron bounded up the stairs, but not before kissing me softly on the cheek. I watched as he leaped from stair to stair, until I was left alone with Harry.

"I asked if I could take you home." Harry spoke up. I whirled around to face him.  
"Will the journey take long? I mean, it hardly looks as if we are in London."I motioned to the view out of the window. A small smile was almost upon his lips.  
"You got that right." He picked up a jacket that was hanging on a rack, one that matched the trousers he was wearing.  
"You know, I could just call up a taxi, there is no need for you to come all the way out to London." I was suddenly struck by overwhelming guilt.  
"It is fine, Hermione." Harry said. "Besides, I have to get to work, anyway."  
"Well, thank you, then, Harry." I smiled and made towards the huge front door. Harry hid a smile as I turned around, frowning. "What is it?" At that moment he pulled the stick from his pocket, and everything went black. Before my mind lost its focus, I felt Harry's arms grab my waist and my feet lift off the ground, and a sense of dizziness. Then everything disappeared.

When I reopened my eyes, I stumbled, almost falling in front of a car on a busy road. A hand closed around my wrist, pulling my backwards.  
"Oops." I whispered, leaning into their body for support. "Thank you." I stepped away, and stared at my rescuer. Harry was holding my bag and a briefcase in his free hand, but still grasped my wrist in his other. He let go, and I blushed, my cheeks rapidly heating up. I looked around at where we were. We were about a ten to fifteen minute walk to my apartment. We started walking down the street in silence, just listening to the cars passing us by, not saying a single word. Occasionally, I would look up at him, and find him staring at me. I would blush each time, and look back down at the pavement. My hair was falling more and more out of bun, forming ringlets on my shoulders. We reached my apartment fairly quickly, a light rain was beginning to fall on us both. Harry grinded to a stop first, so I crashed into him. We stood so we were facing each other, his green eyes softening as they bored into mine.

"I hope that I will see you again soon, Hermione." Harry said, handing me back the bag which contained my evening wear.  
"I hope I will see you soon, also." I said, my voice barely audible above the traffic and rain that was now pounding on the pavement.  
"I've missed you." He murmured, tucking a loose curl behind my ear, and kissing my cheek lightly. I swallowed hard and nodded goodbye, before ducking through the glass doors, escaping the rain. I hurried over to the lift, and pressed the button signalling for it to come. It arrived in a matter of seconds, the doors opening with a 'Ping!' Just as I was abut to step through the lift doors, I looked back out the glass doors to the building, and saw Harry standing, soaking wet, just watching me. I gave him a quick wave, and jumped into the lift, before the doors slid shut.

It was at that moment it hit me. How had we gotten to London so fast? How had he missed me? What did it have to do with the weird sticks everyone seemed to have. I shook my head as I heard a 'Dong!' and the doors opened up at out floor. As I walked out into the corridor, I pulled my phone from my bag, and switched it on. I had six missed calls. I checked through, and saw that one f the calls was from Alex, one was from Mrs. Field, but the other four were from Emily. I also had four voicemails waiting. As I walked to our apartment, I dialled '121' and listened to the messages. The first was from Emily. I listened to her babble about how it went with Ron, what did I wear, where did we go, and so on. The second was from Alex.  
"Uh, hey Hermione." I heard his voice. "I've been waiting up for you, but I guess your not coming back home. Don't call me. We need to talk." I sighed as I neared our door. The next call was from Mrs Field.  
"Ms. Granger. This is the last time you will show up late for work. Or else, well, you know the drill. Come to work tomorrow with a fresh head on." I sighed as her shrill voice was cut off. The forth message was one from Emily, demanding where I was and why I was leaving her with a bucket load of work, then a hurried, 'CALL ME NOW', before being cut off by Mrs. Field apparently walking into the office. I held the bag with my arm, and scavenged abut for my keys in the bag, when finding them, fumbling for the right one. I stuck the key in the lck, and twisted awkwardly. When the door began t give, I pushed it open with my hip, and closed it with my elbow, still juggling my keys phone and bag. I hung the keys on the key rack, and set my phone down on the counter, glancing at myself in the mirror briefly, taking in the hair that had escaped my hair tie and fell in my eyes.

Shaking my head, I walked through the living room, and into the bedroom. To say it was a mess, would be an understatement. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in there. I set the bag down by the door, and cleared a space, so I could get in. It seemed impossible that I had only been gone for one night. I picked up all the clothes that were strewn across the floor, and dropped them onto the bed. I folded every T-shirt, hung up every pair of trousers. I threw most of the underwear in the washing basket, along with a heap of socks. I then made the bed, plumping the pillows and smoothening out the duvets and bedspread. I tied back the curtains on the bed, and straightened the rug. I closed the crooked drawers, and packed away different bits and bobs that lay on top of the chest of drawers. Finally, I opened the curtains, revealing the rain that pounded against the windows. I then took the bag with my things in, and unpacked them. The dress had somehow stayed remarkably un-wrinkled or creased. I put the shoes in the wardrobe and took my stuff out my small bag. I then packed that also into a drawer, so the room was distinctively uncluttered. I sat back on the bed, and took off my shoes, and put on instead a pair of slippers. I knew that today, I would not be going into work, no matter how much my head screamed at me to do so.

At that moment, I heard the door slam. I braced myself as I stood in the door to the bedroom. Alex stormed in, throwing his computer bag onto the sofa, scowling as he did so. I bit my lip, watching as he ripped off his jacket, and shook water droplets from his hair.I stepped forward, making as little noise as possible, but he whirled around, his eyes fiery. They softened when the settled upon me.  
"Hermione." He hugged me tightly, in the way that used to make my heart melt. Now it only made me squirm, and feel more than uncomfortable. I stepped out of his arms, folding my own, barring him from myself. He frowned, and pulled me over to the sofa. He pushed me down onto it and stood over me, the fire returning to his eyes. "Where were you last night Hermione?"  
"Out." I answered bluntly, refusing to meet his eyes.  
"You never came home." He tilted my chin upwards, so I had to look at him. "Why didn't you?" I knew I would have to tell him the truth.  
"After we went out for dinner, we went for a walk. We were walking across the bridge, and I collapsed. I had one of my dreams." I attempted to explain, but was careful to leave out the part about the blonde man.  
"A dream? but you weren't asleep, were you?" He sneered. I pressed myself further into the sofa.  
"Well, no, but-"  
"So you couldn't have had a dream." He classified, finally letting go of my chin, after what seemed like an age.  
"I don't know what happened, Alex." I pushed his chest so I could stand up, but he didn't budge. "All I know was that Ron took me back o his house, until I woke up." I sighed.  
"So you were asleep."  
"No! I blacked out! Look I'm sorry I didn't call-" He interrupted me mid sentence.

"Did you sleep with him?" I almost exploded with rage.  
"NO!" I shouted, pushing him with a new force that fueled me, and stood up so we were nose to nose. "How dare you even accuse me of something like that! Surely you know me better than that?" I couldn't believe he'd even said that.  
"Don't lie to me Hermione!" He shouted back, his face turning a tomato red colour.  
"I'm not!" My head was practically spinning as I felt more frustration coming over me like a wave. "Please Alex, I'd never do that to you!"  
"I don't even know you anymore." He spat. My body was shaking with utter madness.  
"Well, I don't know you! I don't understand why you can't open your brain just a tiny bit, and admit that you might be wrong." I stormed around the sofa, so there would be a barrier between us.  
"Where is the girl I used to love?" Alex retaliated. I silence settled over us, as what he had said sunk in.  
"Used to?" I whispered, my eyes welling up. He didn't say a word, only sat down on a leather armchair, resting his head on his hand. "You don't love me anymore?" Tears spilled down my cheeks, as I realized that after all the time we had spent together, it was finally coming to the end. He still didn't answer, so I fled to the bedroom.

I sat on the bed, and wiped away my tears, taking deep breaths. I then, fully clothed, climbed into bed, kicking off my slippers as I did. I lay in bed, watching as the rain trickled down the window pane. Even though it was early afternoon, I allowed my eyes to shut, and just listened to the rain pounding down outside. And although I didn't mean for it to happen, slowly, I drifted off to the land of sleep.

* * *

**I know! Alex and Hermione broke up. I have big ideas for the next few chapters, but I hope you guys like where I have gone with this! I enjoyed writing this chapter, I have got to say, but I hoped you liked reading i!**

**Please pleasse pleasseee leave a review! I would really appreciate it, I really really would! **

**Lots of love, and goodbye for noww! **


	9. Lose My Mind

**Readers. **

**Okay, I wrote out about a thousand words, then randomly, my computer decides to break, and I lose it ALL! so I had to rewrite the entire chapter. I am so annoyed right now.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank those who reviewed after last chapter, it made me so happy! I have really tried to writewritewrite this weekend, cus I had no homework - woo! Anyway, everyone is getting so excited, because of the olympic torch coming to us this week,, (yes, I am from England) but I am actually not that bothered. Its like, mmm, okay, but its going to be so busy! We do get the day off though, YAY. it was an optional day, but seriously, who would be like, 'yes i'd rather go to school on a day where I could be at home'? You'd have to be mad! and hheehee, I named this chapter after a The Wanted song;) because I was listening to it earlier;) and hermione is lost, so I thought...why not!**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to do some more with Draco - and by the way, there is a line in French, so if anyone is like amazing at French is like, that makes no sense! well, it means, 'Do not do that again!' But my French is awful, so you don't have to believe me! Well, Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do notnotnot own Harryyy Poottterrrrr.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Lose My Mind**

**Hermione**

When I woke up, I found every single thing I owned piled in boxes at the foot of the bed. I buried my face in the pillow, trying to forget what had happened yesterday, trying to make it all go away. After a few minutes of lying like that, I hauled myself out of bed, the clothes on my body wrinkled and crumpled. I walked over to the mirror, contemplating my reflection. There were huge, dark bags underneath my eyes, and my hair had gone completely crazy. My skin was tinged a baby pink colour, and altogether I looked like I hadn't slept in days, even though I had been asleep all through the night. At that moment, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, only to see it wasn't there. I sighed at glanced at my phone that was in its place. Five o'clock in the morning. Next to the boxes, was a neat pile of clothes, a hairbrush and a hairspray. I smiled despite myself as I saw this, and walked over to them, patting down my hair as I did. I stripped off my clothes, and examined what clothes had been left out for me. I found a pair of skin colour, opaque tights, which I immediately slipped on. There was a white fitted shirt, and a black, high waisted pencil skirt. I sighed, as I put them on, feeling altogether, overly dressed up. I found a belt, hidden underneath the skirt, and slung it around my waist.

I folded the clothes I had slept in, and out them in the bag I had used the previous day. I was about to walk out of the room, when I noticed my hair. I grabbed the hair brush, and tugged it through my curls. It looked as if I had an afro, my hair was sticking up in all directions. I eventually got them to smooth out, I sprayed the hairspray all over, in a bid to get it to say flat all day long. I could't find a hair tie, or a crocodile clip to tie up my hair with, so I just left down, hoping that there wouldn't be anything or anyone important to deal with at work today. I placed the hairbrush and spray on top of the boxes, where I had found them, and walked into the living room. I walked into the open planned kitchen, and found a steaming hot mug, filled with tea on the counter. It was in my favourite mug, and when I took a sip, I could tell it was meant for me. I always had my tea in the same way, milk, with no sugar. I drank it, savoring the flavour, that seemed to soothe me. I didn't feel hungry at all, so I didn't eat, but I quickly downed the tea. I place the empty mug in the sink, and wandered through to the living room. I saw a light, summer jacket laying on the sofa, and a pair of shoes next to them, only on the floor. The jacket was a light grey colour, and was cropped off at the waist. It had a supple, white, leather lining, and one silver button. The shoes were black, patent, platforms, so high that I didn't know whether I'd be able to walk in them or not. I pulled on the jacket but left it undone, before stepping into the heels. Once I was in them, I found that they weren't to difficult to walk in at all. Although, it did feel strange being so high up. I glanced up at the clock hung up on the wall, and saw it was quarter to six. I looked around the room, noticing how every item that I had bought or claimed as my own was gone. I assumed everything had been carefully packed into the boxes in the bedroom. There was though, a small note on the coffee table. It read:

_My dear Hermione, _

_I will always love you, with all my heart. I have packed all your belongings into the boxes at the end of the bed, and I'm sure you found the clothes and tea. I left when I heard you stirring, I knew you'd need some time alone. Your bag is by the door, with all your work stuff inside. There's also a hair pin on the side, in case you want to put your hair u, as usual. I will send over all your boxes to your office, I know you'll be able to sore them there until you find a place. I figured you'd be the one to move out.  
Hermione, I wish you could love me like I loved you. I think a part of me will always be devoted to you. But I have to let you go. For you never loved me Hermione, and I think you know that.  
So go to work, immerse yourself in life, forget about me.  
I'm sorry for everything, Hermione. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Alex _

By the time I had read over the letter, a lonely tear was rolling down my cheek. I left the letter on the coffee table, and made for the door. When I reached it, just as promised, there lay a hair pin and my bag on the counter. I checked through it, and found all my files I would need for the day. I also found a lip balm and moisturizer, a bottle of water and a small pot of mixed fruit. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and stuffed the hair pin into it. I looked around the apartment I shared with Alex, and knew that this was the last time I would ever see it. I took a deep breath, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, as I reached for the lamp on the counter. I switched it off, so the apartment was only lit by the early morning sun. I opened the door, and stepped outside into the corridor. With one last despairing glance at the apartment I had called home, I shut the door on everthing I knew.

* * *

**Draco**

I was sat in the Potter's kitchen, my hands wrapped around a steaming mug of green tea. I was sat at the island, on one of the stools. Ginny was stood opposite me, her arms folded as she leaned back against the aga. She was wearing a pair of battered, green, combats, and a white, muggle-made T-shirt, from her father, which read '_The Rolling Stones'_ and had a large picture of lips below the writing. She also wore a zip-up dark, grey hoodie and her cream slippers. The hoodie was undone and hung limply off her shoulders.  
"He'll be down soon." She said, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper. "Sorry about this." She smiled and uncrossed her arms, taking a step forward.  
"It's fine, really, Ginny." I took a sip of tea, then set it on a coaster. "So, how are you finding it?" I didn't even need to specify what 'it' was.  
"I don't know, Draco." She sighed, and leaned forward on the counter, resting her head in her hands. "She's been gone so long, it is strange to have her in our lives again." She looked up at me. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you." I grimaced, but did not answer. "Harry hasn't been doing so well," She went on. "Ron has helped him, though, a lot." She stopped talking when a young child ran into the room. Ginny stood up, and crouched down, and opened her arms wide. The small child ran into her outstretched arms, Ginny closing them around the little girl who was giggling and laughing loudly. Ginny spun the girl around before setting her on the counter in front of her.

The small girl had wispy, strawberry blonde hair, and blue - grey eyes. Her skin was very pale, but her rosy cheeks glowed. A smile lit up her face, also, as Ginny eskimo kissed her nose.  
"Hello my gorgeous girl!" Ginny exclaimed, tickling the young girl. "I haven't seen you since last weekend, now have I?" The little girl giggled again, and nodded her head vigorously. Just then a blonde woman stumbled into the room, burdened with many bags. She dropped them in seeing the small girl at on the counter, breathing out in relief. I stood up, and picked up the bags for her as she scurried over to the little girl and Ginny. I placed them by the island, and sat back down.  
"Aurélie! Ne fais pas ça à nouveau!" The woman scolded in French, her blue grey eyes sharp and worried. "Zorry, Ginny." She spoke with a strong French accent. Her hair was tied in a bun on top of her head, and she wore a blue nurses uniform.  
"It's fine, Fleur! You know I love little Aurélie!" She squeezed the little girls nose and tickled under her arms. The young girl squealed and squirmed about in her mothers arms. Fleur smiled, and handed her daughter over to Ginny. Ginny held the girl on her hip, and bobbed her up and down. "So Fleur, how are you doing? How's Bill?" Fleur shrugged and started to unpack some of her bags. I just sat and drank my tea. Occasionally, Fleur would glance at me, I could tell my presence uneased her.  
"I am well, thank you." In the previous years, she had worked very hard at her English, and could now pronounce almost every word properly. "But Bill..." She trailed off, shaking her head. Ginny nodded in understanding. "What about you? Iz there anything new?" Ginny looked at me, but I wasn't watching her. I was gazing at the girl in her arms. I heard her answer, and Fleurs shocked gasp, but I wasn't really listening. The girl was staring me in a way that sent a shiver up my spine. I looked away, avoiding her gaze.  
"Look, Fleur, Ron is seeing her later today, I think, but I'm sure we'll see her soon? We couldn't just invite everyone over - she doesn't remember anything." Ginny sighed sadly again, closing her eyes a little too long to just be blinking.

"Fleur." Harry's cool voice floated through the room as he appeared in the doorway. He walked over and embraced the blonde woman before kissing Aurélie's cheek and giving me a slight nod. "I would love to stay and talk, but Draco and I need to get to the office." Harry apologized, readjusting his glasses, which perched on the end his nose.  
"Harry, do come vizit uz zoon." Fleur still had difficulty pronouncing her 's's. Ginny hugged her husband goodbye, and flashed me a smile.  
"We will. Don't you worry about that." Ginny answered for Harry, patting Fleurs shoulder. "Now go! Or you'll be even later!" She shooed us both, making Harry crack a smile. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before we both walked through to the Floo Room.  
"Ron is already there." Harry stated when we reached, quite possibly, the smallest room in the house.  
"It's not like him to be the early one." I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. Harry snorted as he took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" He yelled out as green flames engulfed him. I took a deep breath and followed him into the Ministry of Magic. I stumbled out onto the sparkling black floor, and walked straight to our offices. When I reached them, Harry was in Ron's office already. I went in without knocking, and sat next to Harry. Ron was sitting on the desk.

"So you're meeting her again today, at eleven o'clock?" Harry repeated, unable to conceal the frustration in his voice. Ron nodded meekly, guiltily, almost. "And you didn't think to tell me before? Or maybe even invite me?" Ron winced.  
"Look Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said with real meaning. "I am. But I think it might be better this way, that way Charlotte can tell her that her dreams, well, that they are not dreams." Ron looked at me. "Charlotte ran it over, and her suspicions were confirmed about the dreams or memories or whatever." Ron said quickly, looking between Harry and I. "I don't think you should follow us this time." He admitted, chewing on his lip. Harry protested at first, but as Ron pointed out, Hermione knew who we were now, and there was no point in following him because we would see her again soon, anyway.  
"So, what time are you meeting her?" I spoke up, trying to change the subject slightly.  
"At eleven." Ron replied, taking a sip from his coffee that was on his desk. "What time is it now?"  
"It's nine o'clock." I said, glancing at my watch. "Where are you meeting her?" I questioned.  
"Oh, just this little cafe down the road." Ron sighed, noticing how quiet Harry was. "Harry, are you okay?"  
"Yeah..." He stood up and walked out the room, turning down the corridor to his office.  
"He's been finding it really difficult with Hermione." Ron said, concern written across his face. "I think he's taken it the hardest. I know it hasn't been easy for anyone, but I do worry about him sometimes." The way Ron talked about Harry, truly warmed my heart. You could just tell that they both really cared about each other, like brothers do.

I stood up, and made for the door. I took the door handle, and started to close the door, to leave Ron with his own thoughts.  
"Ron?" I asked before I shut the door, noticing his head in his hands. He looked up, his brow creased.  
"Yeah? What is it?" He looked broken.  
"Just-" I paused. "Good luck. Let me know how it goes. I'll see you later." Ron nodded, then turned to his paperwork. I shut the door silently, and walked down the corridor to my office. I slammed my door, and collapsed into my desk chair. I muttered an incantation that made all my papers fly up around me, floating in mid-air. I observed each document, before sending them off, through the ministry, for those who needed them. As nothing arrived back to me immediately, I took the time to think about Hermione. She had changed since I had seen her last. Now she no longer believed she had magic, no longer remembered anything, she had changed. In some ways though, she was just the same. Her hair was still a fluffy mass of craziness, her smile still lit up a whole room, and she could still do something to me that no one else could.

* * *

**Hermione**

I had finished every piece of work on my desk. Filled out every form, sent every email. I now sat on the sofa, staring out at the morning hustle and bustle in London. There had been an almighty pile of work, but I had managed to finish it all before nine 'clock. I had left the glass completely clear, so I could see out, and others could see in, from the moment I walked in. It made me feel less like I was alone. The first to arrive came at about eight o'clock, sitting at their desks, immersing their selves completely in their work, most not even noticing how I sat observing them and the outside world. My shoes were by the sofa, as my feet were curled up under me, as I nibbled on the fruit I found in my bag. My hair was pinned up with the hair clip Alex had left out, but a few strands still fell out at the front, the curly tendrils hanging at chin length. The sun was streaming down through the window, basking the office in light. I closed my eyes and lent further back into the cushions. I took a deep breath and tried to just relax. I was meeting Ron in two hours, and to be honest, I wasn't sure why. I had only seen him yesterday, why did he need to see me again?

Just then I felt hands on my shoulders. I almost jumped out of my skin, my eyes shot open. I stood up hurriedly, turning to see Emily's laughing face. She walked around the sofa and puled me into a hug.  
"You need to loosen up you numpty." She still wore a huge smile as she pulled back. I rolled my eyes, and sunk back down onto the sofa. Emily had already put her bag by her desk, I hadn't even noticed her entering the room."Okay, what's up Hermione." She sat down next to me. Even though the words were phrased as a question, I knew she was demanding an answer. I gave in easily, and told her everything. She patiently listened through everything, as I explained what had happened, and why I hadn't come to work.  
"I'm so sorry Em'." I finished. She rubbed my arm sympathetically.  
"Don't be silly, Hermione."She stood up and walked over to her desk, taking out a huge file from her bag. "Look," She said, turning back to face me. "I need you check through all this, okay? I hope you've done your research." She dropped the file on my knees, before stalking out of the office. I frowned, wondering what had suddenly gotten into her. At that moment, Ms. Field walked in, eyes blazing. She screamed at me for what felt like hours, lecturing me on how I have been off work to many times. I apologized and apologized, but she shook my sorries off, and finding fault in my every breath. She took the file away from me, telling me I wasn't capable of handling such a thing, and handed it instead to a girl named Sophie.  
"It won't happen again, Ms. Field, I promise." I was pleading with her now, almost down on my knees.  
"You know what. I think you're wrong. This has happened to many times now, Hermione. I don't know what is going on with you right now, but I can't afford to keep you on the team." She had her arms folded across her chest and her nose pointed in the air.  
"No, please, please Ms. Field-" I was on the verge of tears, my heart thumping in my chest.  
"Look, you have been a valued team player, but I don't recognize you anymore, and neither does anyone else in the office. This was a decision we ALL came to." She emphasized the word 'all'. Emily. Emily agreed with her. I felt so betrayed so broken. "So I think it's only fair to say, you have until the end of the day. Then all your things must be gone." With that she marched out of the room, leaving me a pile on the floor.

I picked myself up, and shoved on my shoes. I pulled on my jacket, grabbed my bag, and put in all my essentials. I could see my reflection in the glass, and couldn't help but feel like a failure. Ever since I had met Ron, my whole world had suddenly collapsed, everything had changed for good. I tucked a curl behind my ear, and walked out of the office. I could feel all eyes on me as I strolled past the many workers, holding my head high. I couldn't let anybody think I was weak, or that being told that I no longer had a job made me any less confident. I was dying inside, though. Everything in my life had been turned upside down. When I reached the doors, after climbing down every set of stairs, not bothering to take the lift, I flung them open, and let the cool breeze hit my face. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the pavement. My heels clicked as I turned my knees inwards. I watched as people passed me by, cars whizzed past in a flurry. Not knowing what to do, I decided to just walk around London. I walked around for a while, I passed the London Eye, and down the path of street artists by the river, until I came to the Millennium Bridge. I walked to the centre of it, and looked across the water that flowed beneath me. There were many tourists in London, most came to see the main attractions. I could remember when I was a little girl, about six or seven, my Dad taking me out for the day. He took me to see the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. Afterwards, he took me for some ice cream and out to Harrods and Hamley's. He bought me a beautiful doll. It had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes. It wore a frilly, green dress, with layers of lace, and little Bo Peep shoes. He had carried me on his shoulders all the way through the street artists, because I got to scared of a man dressed as a dog. We got a black cab home, but when we got out, forgot my doll. I had cried and cried for days, but still, I would never forget just how wonderful that day was.

Now, though, the bridge held another memory. Even though the night was gone, I could still see him standing there, soaking wet, the rain dripping off his nose and fingertips. I could still remember how my heart had pounded, thumping so hard in my chest. It had come back to me this morning, and seeing the bridge now, made it so much more vivid and real. I sighed and took my phone from my bag. It surprised me to see that it was already half past ten. I would have to meet Ron in half an hour. I straightened out, fixing my jacket and began walking back in the direction I had come. In twenty minutes, I had reached the cafe. Ron was not there yet, so I ordered myself a latte, and found a seat tucked away in the corner. When my coffee came I snuggled back into the corner ad took small sips of the hot, milky drink. After five minutes, a red headed man and a blonde woman appeared at the door. I stood up.  
"Ron!" I called out." His eyes wandered over the cafe until the reached me. I was waving my hands around, so he would notice where I was. When he noticed me he smiled, and him and the blonde lady rushed over.  
"Hey, Hermione." He kissed both my cheeks, and smiled brightly at me.  
"Good Morning, Hermione." The blonde woman I recognized as Charlotte also smiled. Ron pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. They both sat opposite me, which gave me a sense of unease.  
"Hello, Ron, Charlotte." I sat down and took another sip of my coffee.  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked, obviously noticing the way I struggled to stretch my lips into a smile. I looked down and shook my head.  
"No. No I'm not." I admitted, wrapping my fingers around the coffee. "I broke up with Alex last night. I have nowhere to live, anymore." I could tell Ron was about to talk, but kept talking. "This morning, I found out my best friend is no longer my best friend, and quite frankly never was. Oh, and I lost my job. I have no job, no friends, no partner, nowhere to live, no money, and no idea what is happening to me." I shook my head, trying to shake away the tears I could already feel building up. What had happened to the girl I used to be?

"Hermione. You will always have me. And Ginny an Harry too." Ron spoke softly. I looked up, and saw his hand outstretched on the table, and placed my and by his. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Really?" My breath was shaky, as I bit my lip.  
"Yes, always. Of course, Hermione." Ron pause and took a deep breath. "Look Herimone. There is a reason I wanted you to meet me here today." I wiped away one tear from my cheek, as I tilted my head to one side. "And there is a reason Charlotte is here too."  
"Just tell me what it is, Ron." I was more than a it worried about what he was going to say next. He glanced and Charlotte before turning back to me.  
"Charlotte has the results from the tests she ran on you, when you were unconscious, and from when she talked to you."  
"I know that sounds awful, from the way Ron put it." Charlotte spoke up. "But, yes. I know what is happening to you." My mouth almost dropped onto the floor in shock.  
"You do? What is it?" My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, for it was beating so fast.  
"Your dreams-" Charlotte's eyes pierced mine. "They're memories."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I think...anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, Alex and Hermione broke up:LL bu I wanted to portray that even though Alex wasn't the best person in the world, he truly loved Hermione, even though he knew that she never loved him, despite the fact she believed she did. Thats why I made him be nice to her and stuff. but yeah, also, she lost her job:L depressing huh? but yeah, there is a reason for that..! And yeah, I tried to do some Draco this chapter, woo;D and i know, she revealed to Hermione about the memories:O okay, well I hope these two chapters make up for the last ones taking so long and being so short! Ahaa, well, please please leave a rev****iew or message me, or anything! I would soo appreciate it! I really am going to try and update more regularly! now we have like noo homework. **

**So, bye for noww! Until next time!:)**


	10. Memories

**So readers. It's been awhile - Sorry! **

**So this week is our last week in school, finallly! I have to say, I am a little more than relieved. I swear, when we break up, I will try and write more! love writing this story, I really do, I just struggle to find the time...:LL anyway, when the holidays come, I will be writing writing! So this weekend has been abit stressful. I ate some salmon - and had a massive allergic reaction to it. I swear I am allergic to everything! God. It is impossible to be healthy with allergies - believe you me. But yeah, So I was rushed to A&E, where I was told I should have had my epi pen, because I couldn't breathe. Literally. But I was like 'There is no way you are shoving a massive needle in my led. Nu - uh." So yeah, that is my little story this time) haha, anyway. Favourite song this week - Beautiful Soul, by Jesse McCartney. I wish someone would sing that song to me...ah, dreams. **

**Anyway! Got abit carried away there. ope you enjoy this chapter, I know it isn't that long, but the next ones will hopefully be quite a bit longer! That is a big 'YAY' hahaa;) Lalala, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Completely. ... Okay, I don't actually, but oh well..:L**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Memories**

**Hermione**

My mouth hung open in both shock and confusion. It seemed as if everything had gone into slow motion, everything had almost frozen, people were wading through treacle. Charlotte was gazing at me with worry, her brows furrowed together, whereas Ron was staring at a crack in the ceiling.  
"Wh-" I tried to form words, but it was like my body was fighting against me. "What?" My mind was reeling. "What do you mean?" Charlotte glanced at Ron, whose attention was still focused on the ceiling.  
"The dreams, or visions you have been having. They are not just dreams. Your body is fighting against whatever caused you to forget. It was triggered by something, I don't know what, but those memories that held particular importance, or the ones that you buried in the back of your mind, are the ones that stuck." She explained to me. "Everything you have seen, it was real."  
"No." I whispered, finding it impossible to believe everything I had just been told. "That can't be true." My breathing was uneven and scarce. Ron finally looked down from whatever had held his gaze for so long, his crystal clear blue eyes meeting my chocolate ones. "Please tell me that it's not true." I said, when neither of them answered me. "What do you mean their memories?" I spoke again.  
"Every one of the dreams you have had, are real experiences that you went through in the time before you forgot." Charlotte said softly. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, and tried to contemplate everything I had just been told.  
"But I never as at that castle! In that war..." I opened my eyes still unbelieving. "I was told about my past. I went to a school in London, but I don't know which. I had a friend called Kate, but she moved to Africa, I was always top of the class, read every book imaginable. I had two boyfriends, Richard and James. Neither of them lasted long, though." I was so utterly confused.

"Hermione, everything you were told - they were lies!" Ron lost his patience, standing up so fast the chair fell over. It landed with a large bang, causing everybody in the place to turn around and stare. Ron sneered at every one of them, before storming out, whipping out a long stick from his pocket as he angrily pushed open the door. I watched as he practically ran down the street, pushing people out of the way, until he was out of view. When I looked at Charlotte, her lips were pursed.  
"Perhaps this wasn't the best time to tell you." She said, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed her bag and stood up, telling the waitress that came over carrying her coffee that she'd take it to go. "Come on." Charlotte walked over to the counter, after picking up the chair off the floor. I followed, grabbing my bag, taking a final sip of my coffee. When I was there, she handed me a paper bag, and held her coffee in her left hand. "He's going to be gone quite some time I suspect." Charlotte sighed and opened the door for me. "We can go to your office - collect your things." I stepped outside, saying a quick thank-you.  
"Are you sure, about all this? Helping me like this? You barely know me." I tilted my head to one side, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.  
"I may not know you that well, Hermione, but trust me, some people do." She didn't need to say who 'some people' were, I knew she meant Ron, Harry, Ginny and the blonde man.  
"Oh." I looked down, feeling a heat spread over my cheeks.  
"So," Charlotte said, taking the brown, paper bag from my hand, and tucking it inside her bag. "Care to lead the way?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, this way." We walked for only about five minutes to the office, as it really wasn't far away. Felicity's Tea Shop was the place I always went to unwind and just relax. I led Charlotte through the glass doors, and over to the lift. We rode up to the floor of my department, and stepped out into the offices. I walked through, avoiding making eye contact with anybody who looked my way. I went straight over to my office, making sure that Charlotte was not far behind me.

I flung open the glass door to the office, and saw Charlotte working away at her desk. She didn't even look up as Charlotte and I walked in. Everything was just as I left it, apart from the boxes that were now piled everywhere. They were the boxes from the house, and they were everywhere, in my area at least. I closed the door behind Charlotte, and walked over to the desk.  
"This is my desk." I told her." And this is all my stuff." I gestured around at the numerous boxes that were littered over the floors. "That's Emily." I waved over to where the girl sat, studying away at her own desk. "I don't know how we are going to move all this stuff."  
"We'll find a way." At the sound of Charlotte's voice, Emily's head snapped up. She narrowed her eyes, taking off a pair of thin glasses that perched upon her nose. "Don't you worry, Hermione." Charlotte was eyeing up Charlotte, just as she was eyeing up her. Emily abruptly stood up, slamming her computer closed.  
"I hope you're happy, Hermione." She muttered, just before she walked out the office, leaving Charlotte and I in the darkened office. I hadn't realized I'd been staring at the door where Emily had left, until I tore my eyes from it, and saw everything I owned carefully packed up into more boxes. My mouth hung open as I observed Charlotte, twirling a stick in her fingers. She almost smiled when she saw me gaping.  
"Sorry about Emily." I said, still unbelieving how everything could have been packed away so quickly. Charlotte closed the last box, and leaned against the desk, reaching into her bag, and retrieving the brown paper one. She handed it to me for me to open, which I did. Inside there were two croissants and an apple cream puff.  
"It's fine, Hermione. Just take one, okay?" She had noticed how I reluctantly handled the bag. I smiled gratefully and took a croissant from the bag. She took the other, and we both ate in silence for a moment. "The other one is for Ron." She stated as we munched, staring out onto the streets of London. I savored the sweet, buttery, pastry, the first proper, filling food I had had in about a day. I was careful not to spill any flakes, but my hands ended up covered in the stuff. I sighed and shook them off into the bin, slightly surprised that Charlotte had no crumbs on hers. I sat on the desk chair and leaned back, my eyes closed. I swiveled in it a few times.  
"How are you ever going to-" I was cut off when I reopened my eyes and saw every box, plant, and even my bookshelf and desk, gone. Charlotte was standing just where she had bee a second ago, still holding her long stick. I blinked several times, sure that my mind was playing tricks on me. "What just happened?" I drew out every word long, standing up with a great deal of uncertainty.  
"There's too much to explain right now, Hermione." Charlotte tapped my chair with the tip of her stick, causing it to completely disappear.  
"Wha-?"

Before I could finish, Charlotte grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards her. Something covered my eyes, and I felt as if I were floating, spinning around in the air. When my feet collided with the ground, I fell over. Charlotte had let go, and I could hear her feet and somebody elses crunching on the gravel we had landed on. I was face down, and couldn't see anything at all. I pushed myself up, so I was in a plank position, then tucked my knees under and sat up. Ginny hooked her arms under mine, and pulled me up onto my feet. I wobbled a bit at first, but then managed to stay with my feet firmly planted to the ground.  
"Ginny?" I looked up at the huge house in front of me, then at the red headed woman who wore a worried expression upon her face.  
"Hermione." She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. She squeezed me tight, and led me inside. She took me into the grand entrance hall I had been last time, and up the swirling staircase. "Just up here." She led me over to another concealed staircase, and up the stairs. We came out in a huge room, filled with my boxes.  
"How did these get here?" I rubbed my temples, taking deep breaths.  
"There's a lot to explain." Ginny smiled sympathetically. "I'll leave you to unpack . If you need me, just call." With that, she left, leaving me alone in the expansive room. There were two other doors leading off the room, both on the left wall. The third wall, was large and rounded, a curved wall, with large windows lining it. Boxes filled the room, but you could see there was some furniture already put in there. I decided I would check what was in the other rooms, so I first of all pushed through to the rooms on the left. I opened the first door, the one closest to me, and found a bathroom. It was beautiful, yet quite different to the one I had been in last time. The floors and half the walls were tiled, tiny, hand made glass mosaic style tiles. They were all pastel colours, and the walls were painted a light cream - ivory colour. The porcelain bath was set in the curve of the room, and was a similar colour to that of which on the walls. There was a small shower in the corner, and a large sink set into a cabinet n the left hand side. There was a huge mirror hung above it, and a heated towel rack next to the shower. I backed out of the room, feeling happy that it wasn't quite as big as the last one.

The next room was very subdued and calm. There was a Cleopatra - style, red, sofa in the centre of the room, and an armchair of the same fabric next to it. There was a small coffee table I recognized well next to them, with a small candle burning on top of it. There also was my bookshelf in the corner of the room, my books already stacked the way I had organized them. There were huge, draping curtains hing across the windows, tied back with thick, gold ropes, with large tassles, that matched the cushions on the sofa and chair. The floor was carpeted, cream and soft, and there was a large rug on it. Although the room was dressed in many dark colours, the light streaming through the windows meant the room felt airy and spacious. I stepped back out into the box filled room, closing the door behind me. The handle was gold and shone in the light as I twisted it shut.  
"Whew." I tucked my loose hair behind my ears, and took off my jacket and shoes, folding them up and setting them just inside the bathroom, out of the way. "Better get started then." With that, I began tearing open boxes, and got down to work.

* * *

**Draco**

"Draco!" I could hear my name being shouted out. "Draco, over here!" I turned in the direction of the voice, searching for where it came from. I was stood in Diagon Alley, crowds surging past me. Yet from somewhere, I could hear my name being called. I walked towards the source, narrowing my eyes. I ducked into a shops doorway, stepping out of the panic in the street. I scanned the streets, before seeing a small girl waving her hands about in the air, laughing when our eyes met, dropping her arms. Her face was stretched into a smile, and it grew bigger and bigger as I pushed through the bustling wizards, towards her. When I got closer, she headed into the small cafe behind her. I rolled my eyes and followed her in, bowing my head to get in, for the door beam was so low. Inside it was quiet and calm, compared to the business of outside. I spotted her sitting at a table, holding a warm Butterbeer in both hands. I headed straight over to her, only then noticing what she was sitting in. A wheelchair. A muggle contraption, that was rarely used in the wizarding world. It had been adjusted, though, of course, to her specific needs. I bent down and hugged her lightly, noting how frail she felt.  
"Cara." I sat down next to her, feeling slightly worried for her health and well being.  
"Draco." She said sarcastically, nudging me in the arm, and chuckling softly.  
"What are you doing out of hospital? In this state?" I was referring to the wheelchair she was sat in, and also just quite how thin she was.  
"They let me have a day out." She still smiled brightly as ever. "Only for a few hours, then I am subjected to spend my days in bed once more." She pretended to wipe a tear away, then laughed again. "Hey," She said softer, grabbing my hand. "I'm fine, Draco. Really." I frowned and squeezed her hand.  
"Somehow I don't believe you." I shook my head, flicking the hair out of my eyes. "So why did you decide to come here?" I asked.  
"I love it here. There are so many people, I'm not alone, stuck in a hospital bed. It's so good to get out, and just be around people." She took another sip of her Butterbeer, the froth around her lips sticking."What about you?" She wiped away the residue with a napkin on the table. "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"Work stuff." I waved her off casually. "When will you be back in school?"  
"Two weeks, hopefully." She crossed her fingers, smiling. Her hair was down today, and was surprisingly straight. There was a rosy glow upon her cheeks, and her eyes seemed greener than usual. They sparkled and glimmered, even in the candle light you could see their beauty. She was wearing a pair of black-brown slacks, and a light green t-shirt with a white cardigan.  
"Good." I grabbed her Butterbeer and took a sip, as she raised one eyebrow. "Thanks, by the way." She snatched it off me and in turn took her own sip, smiling smugly, as if to say ,"_Hah! It's mine! And you're not getting any more!_" I exhaled loudly as I sat back into my chair.  
"So, how are you?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"I'm good." I answered plainly, watching as Cara frowned, shaking her head vigorously.  
"No, Draco. Truthfully." She emphasized the word truthfully, dragging it out long. I narrowed my eyes, and folded my arms.  
"I've been better." I almost spat out at her.  
"Is that because of Hermione?" She asked innocently, her eyes widening as I glared into an open space.  
"I spoke to her." My stare never faltered, but I uncrossed my arms and laid them out across the table.  
"Oh well thats goo-" Cara started to speak, but I cut her off.  
"She told me and Charlotte about her dreams. only they weren't dreams." I looked up at Cara, softening my expression. "They were memories, of when she was at Hogwarts." Cara grabbed ahold of both my hands and held them tight. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I shut my eyes and swallowed hard.  
"It will all work out, Draco." Cara said quietly. "It has too." I opened my eyes and saw Cara gazing at me sympathetically. At that moment, she rolled over to where I sat, and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"I hope you're right." I let out an almighty sigh and put my head on top of Cara's.

We stayed like that for a little while, but were disturbed when the door to the cafe burst open, and in stumbled a gaggle of girls all tumbled in. Cars's eyes fluttered open, and lit up when she saw the girls standing in the doorway, looking around the cafe. Many people were agitated by the sudden noise, upsetting the peaceful atmosphere. Cara grabbed my arm tightly, and used me for support as she lifted herself from the chair. When I realized what she was doing, I scooped her up bridal style, and carried her over to where the girls stood.  
"Cara!" One girl squealed when she saw me, The others all turned and smiled gleefully when they spotted her. I slowly lowered her to the ground but supported her nonetheless, looping her arm around my neck. The girls eyed me uneasily, but they soon forgot about me when the saw Cara's smiling face.  
"We've missed you so much!" One girl flung herself onto Cara, hugging her tightly. I almost smiled, despite myself, as I saw how her friends loved her so.  
"I've you missed you all so much too." Cara beamed. "Do you want to come to the table?" She was leaning on me still, so I picked her up again, and set her back down in her wheelchair. Her friends eagerly followed, pulling up chairs and ordering Butterbeers. They were all chatting amongst themselves, giggling and caching up on what time they had lost.

"Cara?" I interrupted, stepping up behind her. She looked up at me, wearing a giant smile on her face.  
"Yes?" She was giggling hysterically, a sight I rarely saw anymore.  
"I'm going to take off, okay?" As I said this, her face fell slightly, but she nodded.  
"Okay, well, come visit me? Soon?" She pleaded, taking my hand.  
"Of course. " I bent down, I kissed her cheek softly. "You take it easy okay?" She nodded as I walked towards the door. Before I left, I she gave me a small wave, to which I returned a slight nod. I ducked out into the street, and found that it had quietened down quietened quite considerably. It had been lovely to see Cara again, but now I had to focus completely on the task at hand.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Wow..." I breathed, dusting off my hands. The room, now I'd cleared it of most of the boxes, was huge. The bed was built into the curve of the room, between two huge windows. There was a huge wardrobe, and a beautiful cream sofa. There was a soft rug in the centre of the floor, and all my things had been sorted into the cabinets, bedside table and I had made sure all my toiletries were carefully lined up in the bathroom cupboards. There was only one box left now, one that I hadn't bothered to open, ever. It had been unopened at the flat I shared with Alex, and also before then. It had just, simply, never been opened. It wasn't a massive box, and was light enough for me to lift easily. I eyed it up, wondering whether I should open it up or not. I bit my lip, but grabbed my scissors and crept up on it. I picked it up, and placed it on a coffee table. I took a deep breath, and cut the tape sealing it. I carefully opened the neatly folded lid, and mentally prepared myself for what could be inside. What I found though, was no where near as scary as I thought it might be. Inside was what looked to be a photo album, a book, and a cloak or robe of some kind. I exhaled, relieved that it was no were near as bad as I thought it would be. I pulled out the book first. The front read, '_The Tales of Beedle The Bard_'. I set it down next to the box, deciding I would read it later. I then took out the robe, its soft black silkiness against my skin was familiar. There was a crest on the left side, and the lining was a subtle maroon like colour. I laid it out on the floor, taking in every cease, and making a note to iron it out later. I then took out the photo album, running my hands along the smooth outer layer. I opened it up, and found moving pictures, like the ones that were in Ginny's living room. In the first photo, a young Ron and Harry were laughing at something, unable to contain their shakes. In the second, I recognized myself, reading a book, then getting angry when noticing I was being filmed, and swatting at whoever held the camera. The third photo was of Ginny, Ron, Harry and many others I did not recognize smiling and laughing. Celebrating, from what she could gather. The forth moving picture was what stopped my heart. The blonde man from my dream, or memory, the man I had met just the other day was sitting underneath a tree, leaning against the trunk. His hair was lifted by a soft breeze, and his eyes were closed. He was sat across from an amazing lake, and was barefoot in the semi-longish grass. The sight was truly mesmerizing, it looked like something out of a painting, or a movie. **  
**

I shut the album slowly, taking a deep breath. I didn't want to see anymore of this world, that in my mind no longer existed. I was just about to shove everything back into the box, when I noticed something else inside. A long wooden box lay idly in the bottom corner. It had been hidden before by the robe and moving photo album. I reached in, and fished it out, holding it in the palms of my hands. I clicked open the clasp, and carefully opened the lid. Inside was lined with soft velvet, and laying in the centre of it, was a stick. Similar to he ones that everybody else seemed to possess, only it seemed to each out to me, so strongly. I ran my finger along it, the smooth polished wood calling out to me. I lifted the stick from its glorious case, and let my hands feel each callus it seemed to know so well, each groove that felt like home. I sighed, and set i back, closing the case, and gathering up all my lost things. I set them on the bed, as I heard a knocking at the door.  
"Come in!" I called out, my back to the door. The door creaked a little as it opened, and was followed the sound of quite a few people padding into the room. I craned my neck, and saw that Harry, Ginny, Charlotte and Ron had all walked into the room. "Oh, hello." I sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the box, and tried to determine as to why they all looked grimmer than usual.  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said politely, nodding his head in greeting. Charlotte smiled briefly, and Ron refused to look my way.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering why they all looked so pained. Ginny took Harry's hand in her own, encouraging him to speak.  
"Why don't we go through here." Harry spoke softly, opening the door to the sitting room.  
"Oh, okay." I followed him and everyone else into the room, where they told me to take a seat.  
"Look, Hermione." Harry said, taking a seat beside me, yet never letting go of his wife's hand. "We know there had been an awful lot for you to take in, in the past few days, but there is something else you should know." He swallowed hard, and stared deeply into my eyes. "Hermione, you are a witch. You belong in a land of magic, with us." He glanced at the others for support, then back at me. "You were in an accident, yes. But not a car accident. Your parents are alive and well, only they are living in Australia now. They have no memory of who you are." I gasped, taken aback by this information.  
"They're alive." I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Yes." Charlotte spoke up this time. "But Hermione, I have learnt something that I think may interest you." I sat up a little straighter when she said this. "I have found a way that we can try to recover your memory."  
"You, you have?" My stomach was turning in somersaults at the thought of regaining what I had lost. Charlotte smiled lightly, yes.  
"It is a type of Hypnotherapy, designed to break through into your mind in a whole new way." Harry took my hand reassuringly as Charlotte spoke. "We'll start tomorrow morning." Ron still remained silent, but his eyes were locked on me now. "We're going to help you, Hermione. "Charlotte said confidently. "I promise."

* * *

**Yeah, so a bit of a boring chapter, but the next ones coming are getting into Hermione / Draco properly! Woohoo;) Anyway, I wrote ^^^ last weekend, because I thought I had posted it, but oh well. Seems not!Haha, well I hope this chapter was okay, and also, heehee, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, I know, not really..but I had to move things alongg, haha! Please review, and well, I hope you liked this chaapter! Will try and update sooner now, I have the weeks off! woo hoo. No more school:DD finally! Ahahaa, well until next time, bu-bye!:)**


	11. Falling Stars

**Yeah - okay. You can hate me. I haven't updated in a really long time - but trust me, I've been sooo busy recently. I know this one is really quite short - but I am going to try and make the ext one quite lot longer, okay, so don't go hatin' on me or anything;) haha:) I know nothing really appens in this one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and well, next chapters there will hopefully ****definitely be some proper Hermione/Draco action! Woo;)**

**Oh - and I just wanted to say, I named this chapter after the song 'Falling Stars' by David Archuleta. It is the sweetest song ever, I just love it. Anway, it reminded me of this story, and is actually why this chap. is uploaded now! I had kinda given up on it, I admit! But check it out:) **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter isn't mine. Jokes, it is really! Yay! **

**...**

**No, I'm lying it's not, don't worry...**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Falling Stars**

**Draco**

"So, she's here?" I asked again, still slightly unbelieving. Ginny nodded rolling her eyes.  
"Yes - For the last time, Draco, she's upstairs now." She leaned back into the couch, a smile playing on her lips. "She'll probably be down in a minute. Charlotte is meant to be meeting her. I told her to find me in here, earlier at breakfast." Ginny said lazily, looking more tired than she had in months.  
"Oh, I should maybe, probably, go..." I trailed off, unsure of whether to stay or leave. Ginny threw a pillow at me, which I caught in my hands.  
"Just stay. You know you want to." Ginny smirked, standing up and taking the pillow from me. She set it down on the sofa and laughed at my expression. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the fireplace.  
"Want to?" I asked sarcastically. She knew how desperate I was to see Hermione again. Just then, Ginny's whole face lit up in a warm smile.  
"Aahh, Hermione!" Hermione stood by the doorway, waiting for someone to notice her. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and she wore a pair of jeans and a plain white T- shirt. Ginny wrapped her arms around her, before releasing her, and asking if she needed a drink or any other possible refreshment.  
"No, really, I'm not allowed anything, even I wanted to." Hermione assured Ginny, reminding her that Charlotte had forbidden her from eating or drinking anything until she got there.  
"Oh yes."Ginny sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to head off, Mum wants me to pop over." Ginny said to me, smiling weakly. "I'll see you later." She turned back to Hermione. "You too, Hermione." She blew me a kiss sarcastically, and embraced Hermione one more time before she left. I sat down uneasily on the sofa as Hermione did also.

"Did I know you?" Hermione blurted out, breaking the silence. I looked at her quizzically before she spoke again. "Did I know you before, well, I lost my memory?" She bit her lip nervously, and folded her legs.  
"Yes." I replied softly. "You did. You knew me very well." She nodded, staring at my face long and hard.  
"I just find it hard to believe I could forget a face such as yours." She said gently, sitting with a straight back, and toying with her own fingers. She gazed down at her lap, averting her eyes from mine. "What was I like? Before?" She asked quietly.  
"You were beautiful, in every aspect. You were strong and courageous, but also cared so much about every fine detail. You always had your nose in a book, and always came top of the class, in every single test." I answered as best I could, imagining the Hermione I used to know in my head. "You were amazing." I stated simply. She smiled slightly, looking up to meet my eyes that searched out hers.  
"You must have thought very highly of me." She glanced away again. I nodded and stood up. Charlotte stood at that door, a small, knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Hello." I greeted her, taking one of her bags and putting it on the armchair.  
"I didn't have time to shrink it down." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Busy, busy!"  
"Yes, I can imagine." I ran my fingers through my hair, raking out the few tangles and knots there were. It was then she spotted Hermione sitting paitiently on the sofa.  
"Hermione. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Charlotte smiled warmly at her, and placing the bags down next to the one I had already placed down. She shook her head no, and stood up. "You ready then?"  
"Yep." Hermione bit her lip nodding, hugging herself inwardly with one arm. Charlotte winked at me before opening the door and cruising on through.  
"Let's get started then!" She beckoned for Hermione to follow. Hermione started to walk forward, but stopped when she was in front of me.  
"It was nice talking to you. She smiled weakly, dropping her arms to her sides. "Bye then." With that she swept out, following Charlotte down the corridor.  
"Bye." I whispered softly.

* * *

**Hermione**

As I walked up to my room, following Charlotte, I thought over the short conversation I had shared with the blonde man. Talking to him had made something stir deep inside me. The way he had described me before...it made my heart flutter. His exterior was hard, but there was something about his eyes. They just drew you into his soul, so much so you could tell exactly what he was feeling at any one time. Yet I still didn't even know his way. I stepped into my room after Charlotte, as she lead me through to the sitting room area. She instructed me to lie down on the sofa, which I did, resting my head on the arm rest. She was scribbling something down on a piece of...parchment? With a feather? I tried to ignore the strangeness, but it was quite a lot to take. There was so much weirdness. When she set it down, I smiled graciously.  
"Ready to get started?" She asked, gently placing her hands in her lap. I nodded, but didn't say a word."Okay, then." She sat forward a little, her ankles crossed neatly. "I'll explain what will happen first. This is about a personal journey, Hermione, one that you shall embark upon by yourself." She started. "I will merely be helping you on your way. In the time you're under, you will be travelling inside your mind, down to where it has been sealed of from your access. During this, time can flow differently. You may find that some parts flow particularly fast, this tends to happen during the beginning, but it can vary. The time tends to slow after an emotional imbalance or change, usually further towards the end. You may wake at random points of your therapy, in which times you may feel dazed or confused, but you will probably fall back into your minds trap pretty quickly." Charlotte paused, waiting for me to absorb the new information she had told me. I, again, nodded, and swallowed hard. Charlotte smiled reassuringly and took out a stick, much like the others had.

"Now, Hermione, if you'd like to begin?" Said Charlotte softly.  
"Yes." I whispered, anticipation building up inside me. The thought of remembering everything made my heart leap with joy.  
"Close your eyes, and clear your mind." Charlotte instructed . I did as she had said and sunk into the sofa. I tried to push every thought out of my mind, until I was left with a dull, white nothingness. "Just relax..." I heard Charlotte's voice distantly, and again, followed instruction and allowed every stress, flow from my fingertips. It was silent for what felt like minutes, but were really seconds, until the tip of Charlotte's stick touched my forehead. It was smooth and cool, like a droplet of water. I heard Charlotte shout something loudly, but before I could open my eyes, a blinding pain knocked me hard. I was falling deeper and deeper, the darkness closing in around me, mystical voices calling out as I struggled to regain consciousness. My body was still, as if I were paralyzed, I couldn't move a single muscle. Eventually, I stopped trying to move, and just allowed myself to fall.

Suddenly, images flew across the insides of my eyelids, as if I were watching a film in fast forward, but I could still take in every word, every feeling. My heart was hammering in my chest as the images continued to race across my vision.

_A scarlet train at a crowded platform, pumping smoke into the air. _

_A magnificent castle, standing in its wake._

_A glistening lake._

_An old man with along, silver beard and a midnight blue hat. _

When my eyes flew open, I was back, lying in the sofa in the living room. My heart was hammering madly in my chest. It was in that instant, that I knew everything I had just seen, everything I had just experienced had been memories. My memories. I smiled despite myself, grinning like a fool. Finally I could remember some of the life I had always been missing. I could remember the school I had been to, Hogwarts. I had been a witch. My best friends were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I tried to sit up, but as I did, a sharp pain, like a knife, ripped through my head. My vision was blinded, and all I could see were white spots floating in front of my eyes.

I heard a door swing open, and footsteps on the wooden floor. Next thing I knew I was being lain back down, my head supported, and my vision slowly coming back to me. I blinked several times before I could register who was standing over me. Charlotte was gazing at me with some akin to joy.  
"I remember." I whispered, only able to catch a glimpse of her beaming over me, before I was engulfed in darkness once more.

The images flowed so quickly, the words rushed past my ears so fast I felt like I was snatching and grabbing at thin air. Suddenly, as if a car had suddenly braked, and I had only been caught for the seat belt. It was my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was on the scarlet train, rushing past green countryside. Only now,it wasn't as if I was spectating. I was reliving the whole experience.

* * *

**Hmmm,sorry guys, yeah, I forgot about this story, kinda, sorry about that,, haha;) Next chapter will be better:))**

**Promises:) byee! oh and reviews and concrit are more than welcome:) thank you! **


	12. Broken Melody

**Helloo! **

**So this is a much quicker update, so I hope you're happy! ahaa, I enjoyed writing this chapter lots, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Okay, so boring week this week, but this is a bit more Draco/Hermione;) yay! but okay, I named this chapter, again after a song! I know, I always do, but okay, this song was written and sung by some of my closest friends, you haveee have have to give it a listen, just give it a try, I know it has nothing to do with this chapter in particular, but I have fallen in love with it! listened to it so many times, but please help with the veiw and stuff:) **

** Okay this is the link, to make it that much easier ahaa;) - watch?v=uXiv9yvevYA&feature=related**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, all reviews and concrit are more than welcome! Also, it motivates my lazy self to actually update once in a while! aha:)**

**Disclaimer: All rights and credits go to the amazingamazingamazing JK Rowling.*hmph.***

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Broken Melody**

**Hermione**

"Come on, Ronald! We can see Harry later!" I tugged at Ron's robes, pulling him through the carriages up to the Prefects carriage, while casting a wary eye over the compartments as we passed. Ron was groaning and batting away my hand as I stormed through the train, already annoyed Ron had taken so long in saying goodbye to Harry. When we eventually reached the Prefects carriage, everybody was already there. Taking a seat beside Hannah Abbot, I settled myself down, and waited for the meeting to begin. Ron slumped down on my other side, pushing Robert Hilliard out of the way. Rolling my eyes at him, I folded my arms and began wondering what would happen in the next school year. The previous year had been filled with Harry's dreams, with Voldermort perpetrating his mind, Arthur Weasley being attacked, then the incident at the Ministry and Sirius...Sirius. Harry hadn't been right over the Summer at all - everybody was just too afraid to say it. Seeing him in such a way made my heart ache for him, it really did, but I knew there were more pressing matters: Voldemort was back. He had returned, just as awful and murderous as he had been before. Sometimes it just seemed impossible and unreal that everything was really happening. Sometimes convinced myself it was all just a dream and I'd wake up in the morning and just be a Muggle, that there would be no such things as wizards.

It was then I realized that the space I had been staring at, was not a something, but a someone. My eyes had glazed over, so I blinked a few times to regain focus. Blonde hair, pale pointed features and stormy grey eyes. I had been staring at Draco Malfoy. He was glaring back at me, his thin face twisted into a sneer. Crinkling up my nose, I turned it up at him, and tuned to gaze out of the window at the passing countryside, that rushed by in a blur. After a few minutes, the meeting began, as the Prefects meeting began, in which out duties were assigned, and timing for who would patrol the trains corridors at what points in the day.  
"Ron and I'll do first shift." I volunteered hastily, glancing pointedly at Ron who looked immensely grumpy the moment I said this. "If we go now - we can spend the rest of the journey with Harry." I whispered into his ear. Brightening up, he sat up straighter and nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah, we'll patrol the corridors first!" Said Ron, flicking his flaming hair from his face and standing up. "C'mon 'Mione!" He hurried over to the door and flung it open. Rolling my eyes, stood up and joined him by the door.  
"So, if we're doing the first hour, then who'll be taking over from us?" I said, as Ron tugged at my arm.  
"Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we can go..." Ron's voice echoed down the corridor, as he bounded off.  
"Okay," I relented, my shoulders drooping as nobody answered, all just exchanging knowing looks. "Just come let us know when it's your shift?" Without waiting for an answer I doubted would come, I dashed after Ron who was lingering a few carriages down.

Patrolling for the first hour was rather uneventful. Ron spent most of the time complaining about the fact they had to patrol, how he was hungry and how he would much rather have spent his entire train journey with Harry. Each time, I would answer with a reluctant, 'I know you would, Ronald, I know.' The only, somewhat interesting thing that happened, was when Ron discovered a third year, sneaking some of Fred and George's products into the school. He had pointed it out, sighing, saying just how unfair it was that they had done so well for themselves. Knowing fully well that they were banned, I had wasted no time in taking away the products and telling the third year off, trying to express just what a serious offence it was, while Ron snickered behind the door. I had soon scalded him also, shrinking the bag full of the Weasley twins' products and tucking them away into my pocket. After that, Ron had suggested a few times that he should look after the products, but after I, in a result of this, kicked leg quite hard, he shut up about it. Checking my watch, I could see that an hour had been and gone: It was one o'clock. Admittedly, the hour had passed slowly, but it could have been a lot worse. Groaning Ron stopped and pressed his nose up against the window as he stared out.  
"It must be time now, 'Mione." He mumbled blearily, gazing longingly out at the passing green fields. Glancing at my watch again as I folded my arms, after walking up and down the train for the eleventh time, I nodded.  
"It is." Ron looked quite surprised when I said this, but a look of joy spread across his face after a split second. Tapping my foot impatiently, I glanced around.  
"Really?" He asked, stepping away from the window, and peering down the corridor to the back of the train, where he was sure Harry would be.  
"Yes, really." I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "So, whoever's taking over should be here just about-"

"Now?" I heard a smooth voice in my ear. Twirling on my foot, I came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He smirked at my distress as I tripped backwards into Ron. He caught me and pushed m back to my feet as I glared at him. Pansy Parkinson was shrieking with laughter beside him, her dark skin aglow with malice and joy at seeing me fall over my own feet in astonishment. Dusting off my robes I rolled my eyes at her and turned my gaze to Draco again who was still wearing a smirk.  
"So you're taking over then, I assume?" I straightened up, drawing myself up to my full height, though it be quite a bit smaller than everyone else. Malfoy nodded, his blonde hair shimmering in the little light streaming through the window.  
"Doesn't take a genius to work that one out though, does it Weasel?" He sneered at Ron who stood next to me, shoulder to shoulder. I could feel Ron's anger radiating off him as I gently place a hand on his arm, and sent him a warning look.  
"Back off, Malfoy." With that, I turned on my heel, dragging Ron with me as I searched each carriage for Harry, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to their duties. When they eventually reached Harry's carriage, they found he was joined by none other than Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

I wasn't, however sat in the carriage for long, such as I had anticipated, Harry, Neville and I were called to Professor Slughorn's, (whom Harry had already told me about) carriage. Ron didn't seem all to happy about this as he reluctantly said goodbye and we all trudged up to his carriage. Also attending, were Blaise Zabini, an extremely handsome Slytherin sixth year, Cormac McLaggen a Gryffindor the year above Harry and I, a Ravenclaw named Marcus Belby, and much to mine and Harry's shock, Ginny. She was sat with her arms folded tightly across her chest, in the corner of the carriage, sulking by the looks of it. She did brighten up considerably, however, when she spotted us hovering by the door. The whole experience passed rather slowly, with each of us all discovering why we had been called to the meeting. Professor Slughorn was a plump man, who clearly had made it his duty to become well acquainted with anybody at all connected to anyone worth knowing. When we were eventually permitted to leave, Harry snuck off after Blaise, to Malfoy's carriage, so Neville and I were left alone, as Ginny left to find Dean. Smiling awkwardly at me, Neville became rather flustered and hurried down ahead of me towards the carriage.

When we arrived back, Ron was stuffing his face with Pumpkin Pasties and numerous other confectioneries that he had purchased from he trolley. Luna was sat in the corner, reading the Quibbler, a quizzical expression upon her face.  
"You're back!" As Ron said this, food sprayed from his mouth. Screwing my nose up in disgust I wiped something off my cheek, squeezing my eyes shut as I did, not wanting to look at what I was shaking off my fingers.  
"Thanks for that, Ronald." I sad stiffly, taking a deep breath as not to explode on him. Plonking myself down opposite him, beside Luna, I sat back and just enjoyed the rest of the journey, filled with laughter and general chatter. My eyes kept darting over to the door, but Harry didn't reappear for the rest of the journey. I did point out to Ron once or twice that maybe we should go to look for him, but Ron just shrugged and said that he could look after himself. Reluctantly, I had agreed, but it didn't stop me from being on the edge of my seat for the rest of the journey. As the train ground to a halt, I dragged Ron from the carriage and out to the corridor so we could be the first to get off. The night was just beginning to dawn upon the small village of Hogsmeade. The minute the doors opened, I jumped off the train and onto the platform, tugging Ron along with me.  
"Second years?" I called out, as a small group of students began to cluster around me. I shot Ron a pointed look as he rolled his eyes, then began to beckon for the younger students to join us too. The other prefects were doing similar, but after looking around several times, it became apparent Harry, nor Draco were anywhere to be seen. "Okay," I said after most of the second years were grouped around the various prefects dotted over the platform. "I'll take this half, you take the other, okay?" Ron shrugged an slouched off to the remaining carriages, where he helped about four to six students into each. Shaking my head, I helped the rest of them into the carriages,and assuring them it would be easy enough to know where they were going once they got up there. Most ere very excited at the thought of riding in horseless carriages, but one or two found it immensely distressing: I assumed they were the unlucky few who were able to see the threstrals.

Ron and I clambered into a carriage with Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan who had also just finished helping the second years into the carriages, Ernie complaining loudly about how Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson hadn't helped at all, and had disappeared from the station completely. I kept twiddling my hands nervously, for the knowledge that they were not the only ones to have just disappeared was gnawing away at my insides. Harry had not ever come back after running off after Blaise...Trying to shake away the feeling as we all gazed up in awe at the castle that seemed to grow in its beauty and wonder each year that came to pass. Swallowing hard as we stepped out of the carriage, staring up at the castle, I rushed forward through the huge doors leading inside, Ron tailing behind me. Rushing in to the Great Hall, I flung open the doors, hoping to see Harry already sitting on one of the benches, perhaps talking to Neville, Seamus or Dean. His absence was not unnoticed as they sat down in their usual positions, Seamus and Dean both questioned them on where Harry was. A few minutes before the feast began, Draco Malfoy strode into the hall, an unreadable expression drawn onto his sharp features. Taking his seat between Crabbe and Goyle, his eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table. Quickly averting my eyes, I turned to Ron who now seemed a little worried about Harry's whereabouts now too. Chewing nervously on my lip, we listened to Dumbledore's opening speech, before the empty plates became laden with many glorious delicacies. At this, all concern flew from Ron's mind as we all tucked into the delicious food. I ate up as well, but my mind kept lingering on one specific thought. _'Where was Harry? _The Sorting Hat sorted the first year students into their houses, everybody applauding and cheering as they nervously sat at their respective tables.

It was then, that Harry burst in, blood splattered across his face. Every eye was on him as he made his way over to the empty seat on my right side. Sitting down hastily, Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table.  
"Harry," I whispered, as the chatter began to grow and people dragged their eyes from Harry. "Why have you got blood on your face?" His eyes grew in size as he stared at me. Quickly Scourgifying him, I let out a deep sigh. "You'll explain later?" He nodded and began helping himself to the food. When the Feast ended, it was my duty to show the first years to the Common Room. "Come on Ron," I said, standing up. "Oh, and Harry," I turned my attention to the boy with raven black hair and round framed glasses. "Later." I raised my eyebrows at him before sweeping off to round up the first years. "Gryffindor First Years? Any first years? Over to me!" I called out, trying my best to seem upbeat and happy. When I was positive every one of them was present, I lead them up the moving staircases, explaining to them about the best way to find your way around it. As we walked through the castle, I pointed out different classrooms and paintings, until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I told them all the password, and allowed them all to clamber in before me. "And this is the Gryffindor Common Room!" I gestured around, feeling immediately comforted by its familiarity. "The boys dormitories are just up the stairs on the left, and the girls the same on the left. If you need anything at all, just come and find me, or Ron." Waving goodbye to them, I slumped into an armchair by the fire, waiting for Harry and Ron to return. Ron had refused point-blank to help the first years,when his best friend had been in such a state - so it had all been left up to me. As always.

It was another ten minutes before they both showed up. My eyes were just drifting shut when they climbed through the portrait hole, talking between them, Harry looking more than a bit angry. The Common Room was pretty much empty, so Harry explained to me straight away about his encounter with Malfoy on the train. I was shocked, I couldn't deny that. After a heated discussion with Ron, I swept of to bed, the exhaustion and overcoming me, as I sunk into my four poster bed. Sighing contentedly, I fell into sleep much faster than I was expecting, but morning came much to quickly for my liking.

* * *

My eyes still shut, I stretched out, from my fingertips to my toes, letting out a small squeak as the direct sunlight hit my eyes. Flipping over and burying my face in the pillow, I mentally prepared myself for the first day. Obviously, I had already read and re-read every book set for the years learning. Rolling over again, I blearily stared up at the canopy over my bed, rubbing my eyes and trying to calm the mad hair sprouting from my head. Sitting up, I could tell that nobody else was awake yet, so I took the opportunity to slip out of the room to have a shower before the day really began. The hot hot water streamed down my back, sending a jolt through me as I properly woke up, the shower putting a positive start to the day. Towel drying my hair, I stepped in front of the mirror, observing my appearance. I had an average sort of nose, button like, a little wonky, quite high cheekbones, and moderately tanned skin. My eyes were a murky sort of brown, with little flecks of gold swirling in there somewhere. My skin was pretty much blemish free, I had never suffered with spots or as such, and my lips were much fleshier than they used to be. They were slightly chapped, due to the amount of times I had bitten it them. My teeth of course, were though, the only thing I was proud of, in my appearance. After shrinking them down extra in our Forth Year, they were the perfect size, and due to my parents being dentists, perfectly straight and white. And, of course, my hair was the wildest of lions manes, even when still sopping wet. It was tangled and messy, falling past my shoulders, almost down to my elbows. It was full of knots, and looked almost like limp, mangled rats tails. Shriveling my nose up in disgust at my own, ragged appearance, I turned away, but jumped, startled when somebody began ramming at the door.

"Granger?" Lavender Brown shrieked from the other side of the door, beating her fist on the door manically. "Granger? You better get a move on, or I'll-"  
"Yes, I'm almost done!" I yelled back, causing the banging to stop, but her voice rang through again.  
"You better be!" Listening to her footsteps die away as she stomped off, back into the dormitory, I let out a deep sigh. Rubbing myself dry with my towel, as drying charms always made me feel uncomfortable and slightly lightheaded, I wrapped the towel back around me, and quickly brushed my teeth before fleeing the bathroom, as Lavender threatened to blow the door open.  
"I was just brushing my teeth, Lavender." I explained as she barged past me, slamming the door in my face. Rolling my eyes, I crept back into the dormitory to get dressed. Parvati was already awake, and was twisting her long hair into a french knot. "Good morning." I said cheerfully as I pulled on my robes and made my bed. She smiled back at me, but shook her head, tutting at my wet hair. She cast a drying charm over me, causing all my hair to stand up on end, and a shiver to run down my spine.  
"Oops." She whispered, giggling. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize your hair would react like that," She started to apologize, but before she could finish, I let out a yelp. It was as if I had an afro, the frizz had well and truly taken over. "I'm so sorry, Hermione!" She squeaked, suddenly looking more than a bit scared. "My hair never-" She went on to say, but I cut her off mid-sentence.  
"It's fine, Parvati. You weren't to know." I said, sitting down on the closest bed, trying to overcome the dizziness. Clutching my head, I rubbed my temples. taking steadying breaths.  
"Okay, well, I'll make it up to you." She promised, before hurrying from the room, no doubt to meet up with Padma in the Great Hall.

Stumbling blindly over to the mirror, I sighed the minute I set my sights on my hair. Summoning a hairband, I attempted to tame it, by tying it back in a bun, but it still looked rather mad and unbrushed. Checking my watch, I realized I needed to meet Harry and Ron, so sweeping up my bag, I ran down to the Common Room. They had not yet arrived, so I waited a few minutes before they both bounded down the stairs, grins lighting up their faces. We all made our way down to the Great Hall and settled down for breakfast, where Professor McGonagall was handing out all their new timetables. First of all I had double Potions, followed by Charms, then Ancient Runes. After lunch I then had Transfigurations and then, finally, Herbology. Harry and Ron were just receiving theirs as I stood up to leave, Professor McGonagall having a quiet conversation with them. Hurrying down to the Dungeons, I took my normal seat near the front of the classroom, setting out my book, quill, parchment and ink on the desk. It felt strange without Harry and Ron by my side, but Snape wouldn't accept them, with only an 'Exceeds Expectations' at the OWLs.

The classroom slowly filled up around me, until eventually the door swung open and the Professor strode into the room. Only it wasn't who I had been expecting. It was not Professor Snape who had swept into the classroom, bringing with him his oppressing darkness and gloom, but Professor Slughorn, tottering under the weight oh the many papers stacked up in his arms. Many students where whispering between themselves, all except the Slytherins who didn't look surprised in the least.  
"Right then, good morning everyon-" It was then Harry and Ron burst in, panting slightly from the running they had obviously done to get there.  
"Sorry, sir." Ron slammed the door shut behind hem both, causing a few students to jump at the 'bang'.  
"Yes, uh, we didn't realize we were able to take Potions until this morning, so we don't have the books, or anything." Harry added hastily, slowly edging forward.  
"Oh, well, no need to worry, you can just borrow from the store cupboard for the time being." He said brushing it off,a as Harry and Ron rushed over to the cupboard, retrieving books before taking their usual seats beside me. I had to admit I was more than glad that I now had my two best friends sat next to me in one more lesson.

They both held tatty, old Potions books, that looked like they had seen far better days, but after all, they would buy new copies the first opportunity they could, I would make sure of it.  
"So you're taking Potions now?" She whispered to Harry, who was on her immediate left. He nodded, grimacing as he looked upon the book. "You can get a new one soon enough." I reassured him. We were set a practical that very first lesson, to which I immediately got down to work. I worked tirelessly, slaving over my cauldron, but it couldn't match to Harry's. Somehow, he had managed to produce a perfect potion. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't compete with him. The whole lesson though, something was disturbing me. I could feel eyes burning holes in the back of my head, making me feel slightly on edge and nervous. Cold grey eyes, that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Yeah, okay, so here's the deal. I had my first week back at school. I hate school. And I am now a fat frump. I hate my thin friends. I am going to try and update soon, but jeez, going to school really takes it out of you. I'm going to go to bed, because, well, I'm tired.**

**Until next time my lovely readers, please review and all that whatnot - much appreciated. Love to you all who have stuck with this for this long already.**


	13. I Just Wanna Run

**Hello Readers**

**It's been months since I last wrote, and honestly, I've missed it! I hope you'll forgive me it's been so long, but I will try to update again soonish - I've been really caught up with work, and school and exams and all that rubbish! We still haven't broken up for Christmas, which is just depressing, but we do next week (finally!) Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because I had fun writing it! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, on t****he story, or the messages I received on occasion! I really appreciate it, and I hope those who have been shy will want to review now! Oh, and who else is really excited for Christmas finally being here! Yay! Anyway, I named this chapter after a song (as per usual) Because I like this song, and yeah. Look it up:) Bye for now!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I Just Wanna Run**

The sound of my low heeled shoes echoed off the stone cold wars as I walked swiftly down the corridor. There were no students to weave through, as they were all in the Great Hall, eating their dinner, but I had more important things on my mind. I needed to check a book out of the library, yet I knew that I could not be seen doing so. Pushing the heavy, wooden doors open, I glanced over my shoulder, to make sure that no-one had been following me, and strode in. My fists clenched tightly, I walked quietly over to the section I wished to enter, continually looking over my shoulder. Madam Pince was also eating, so as far as I was aware, I was the only one in the Library. Tip-toeing nervously around the corner, I felt myself collide with something solid, in a place in which I had believed unobstructed. Stumbling backwards a little, I squinted up at what had blocked my path. It was so dark that I could only just make out the figure of whoever I had walked straight into.

"I'm so sorry." I began, cheeks heating up as I tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to crash into you like that, I was just in a hurry, I really am sorry-" Realizing I was babbling, I clamped my mouth shut and lit a flame at the tip of my wand, lighting the wick of a nearby candle. Standing in front of me was Draco Malfoy, one of the very people I could not have wanted to see any less. "Malfoy." I said quietly, almost scolding myself for not realizing that it was him sooner. There was a smirk playing upon his lips as he watched me fumble, trying to find a way around him, fiddling with the hem of my robes. We had been at school for over a month already, and Winter had well and truly begun to settle upon the castle, and the grounds of Hogwarts were tired and though they still retained their wondrous beauty, looked rather disheveled. Not much more, I had to admit, could be said for the boy standing in front of me, himself. Since the very first day of the term, we, Harry Ron and I, had been seeing less of the blonde than I could ever remember. As this time went by, Malfoy had developed a look of constant tiredness, with heavy, drooping bags beneath his eyes, and his skin paler and more sallow than I could ever remember him looking.

"Granger." He drawled, looking down on me as if I were filth, muck on the bottom of his shoe. I held my ground though, stood strong and looked him in the face. "Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" He went on to say, arms hanging loosely by his sides, one hand clasping a battered and well worn book.  
"Shouldn't you?" I shot back readily, turning my nose up at the blonde as he sneered at my remark. Stepping back and away from him, I shook my head and ran my hands through my messy curls, scrunching the mass of hair into a tight bun, securing it with a pin at the back of my head. Looking up, I began to scan the shelves for any hint of the book I needed, almost forgetting that Malfoy was there. Standing on my tip toes, I stretched up for a particular one, only just reaching it down. It was only when I stumbled back a little that I bumped into him, for the second time in a matter of minutes. One hand of his caught my lower back as I fell, the other caught my wrist.  
"You'd better watch your step." His voice murmured in my ear, before he release his grip and stepped back. Blushing furiously, I spun on my heel to face him, to find him already gone, leaving me alone, with nothing but the candlelight to warm my thoughts.

"'Mione!" I heard his voice across the Common Room as I wandered in a dream like trance towards the dormitories. Turning my head I saw Harry and Ron sitting beside the fire, Ron stubbornly pounding the table where his Herbology essay sat, barely written. Striding over to them, I smiled weakly, before sinking into an armchair beside them. "Why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn that threatened to break his face with the enormity of it.  
"I had to go to the library." I answered honestly, the events of the evening replaying in my mind. I couldn't quite believe or understand the way in which Malfoy had acted, a way that sent shivers up and down my spine.  
"Do you ever get out of that place?" Ron exclaimed, slamming his fists down on the table, glaring angrily at me.  
"Well, why would you care where I've been! I answered heatedly. "It's not as if you'd miss me or anything! I'm not a walking textbook, you know!" Pushing myself to my feet, I cast Harry a sparing look before storming up the stairs. Turning around, to give him one last fleeting look, I saw that Lavender Brown had already taken the armchair I had been sat, and was bending over towards Ron, flirting in a disgusting manner. Exhaling hard through my nostrils, I ran all the way to the dorms. Collapsing on my bed, I was relieved to find I was alone.

It was funny how even after six years, I couldn't decide just how I felt about the red-headed boy. He infuriated me to no end, drove me up and around the bend on a daily basis, with no regard to how anyone but himself were feeling. Playing with my heart like it's a toy, it seems there is never an end to the constant cycle of my heartbreak. I love him, more that I love myself, as I do Harry, yet whatever I give, there is still nothing given in return. I can't decide whether I want to spend my life in this constant turmoil, whether should follow what everyone already believes will happen, or make something new for myself  
something unexpected. Something very un-Hermionie-ish. Burying my face in my pillow I shook my head vigorously. It had been a long time since somebody had appreciated me, it seemed. No stolen glances, no touches that made me practically jump out of my skin...except there had been. Just not by the person I wished had. Malfoy seemed to have made a habit of watching me, and the moment in the library, I couldn't deny how it made me feel hot all over. I stayed like that for the rest of the evening, thoughts running through my head, until eventually, sleep claimed me for it's own.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, it was to find myself completely alone, and sunlight streaming through the windows, blinding me as I sat up, reaching for my wand. As my eyes adjusted to the light I cast a Tempus charm, to find I had overslept. My eyes widening as I scrambled to my feet. I was still wearing my robes, having fallen asleep so early. It was already 11 o'clock, meaning I had missed Charms, Herbology and was presently absent from Transfigurations. How I had slept for so long, I really had no idea, but the stress of the year was already bearing heavily down on me. Running my hands through my matted hair I began making my bed, then changed my crumpled robes for fresh ones. Brushing my teeth, I stared at my reflection. My skin was much paler than it had been when I first joined Hogwarts. Then, I had been the kind of girl who adored the outdoors. I still did, just never had the time to enjoy it the way I used to, the way the sun used to warm my mind, bring a smile to my face.

Grabbing my books for the afternoon, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder barely able to put one foot in front of the other. Trailing down the stairs, I tried to push aside the worry that was slowly filling up inside me, slightly wary, as the silence that never resided in this part of the castle surrounded me. Stepping through the portrait hole, I noticed how the Fat Lady had gone to visit some other portrait. It was now twenty past eleven, yet I was not hungry, not really. I would easily be able to wait until lunchtime. Walking up the stairs, I decided that it would be easier to miss the lesson, I knew everything we were doing anyway, having read the book through cover to cover more than once. Before I even knew where I was headed, I was on the seventh floor corridor, walking towards a room I had spent much time in the previous year. Closing my eyes, I walked past the stretch of wall I knew behind which lay something almost incomprehensible. However, when the door materialized, I could tell at once it was not to the place I had expected, which meant...someone else was already in there. Curiosity flooded my mind as I nervously pushed the door open, to find a room the size and height of a Cathedral, with huge, towering piles of mismatched objects, arranged in a way that it seemed like a maze. I dropped my bag by the door and started on forward.

Stepping over an old box coated in dust, I began to make my way forward, to wear I could hear the faint sound of rasping breath and hammering against something heavy, for it seemed to be causing whoever was doing it a great deal of pain and effort. Tip toeing forward, I swallowed nervously, apprehensive as to what, and more importantly, who I might find in this strange room. Careful to keep my footsteps light, I weaved around the various items, truly astounded that somewhere such as this existed in Hogwarts. Creeping forward, I grew ever closer to the sounds of hard, manual labour. My palms were sweating, and my head spinning as I peeked around the corner. She could see a male figure bending over a closet of come kind of cabinet tipped over on its side. Taking a tentative step forward, I strained my eyes to see who it was. My heart was hammering in my chest as the tension built up in my body until I felt as if I were about to explode. It was true, I had found and undertaken many adventures with both Harry and Ron, but this was something different. I was on my own, caught up in my own secret mission.

It was then, however, that everything just had to go wrong. I lost my balance, slowly tipping forward as if everything was being played out in slow motion. I fell into a pile of old antique looking items, similar to everything else in the room. I let out a scared squeak as the contents of the pile rained down on me. Before I knew what was happening, a book hit my head, rendering me unconscious. Everything went black for what felt like a few seconds, my head pounding as I struggled to reopen my eyes. I was covered in a dusty mountain of old treasures, arms trapped beneath me, so I couldn't claw my way out. I began to panic: What if whoever was here just left? If nobody ever found me here? There was an exceedingly heavy something on top of me, and my legs were jutted out at a rather awkward angle.  
"Hello?" It was then I heard a voice. "Who's there?" It was a voice I recognized very well, one I had come to despise. Only this time, he sounded worried, scared, perhaps even as so as I was. I tried to talk, but all that would escape my mouth was a startled whimper. I could hear him muttering to himself a small distance away, my eyes watering with the pain.

I could hear rustling and thumps as the boy started burying into the pile. I could hear him growing closer and closer to me, as light began to shaft through tiny gaps in the hill that had trapped me. When I felt his fingertips brush mine, I wriggled them a little, to let him know I was there. He started pushing a large chest from off my body so I could finally see his feet. I let out a large sigh of relief as I inhaled a breath of clean air. I was apparently unrecognizable though, as the boy gently pried out my arms and tugged me out from the wreckage. He sat me down upon a small, battered armchair, were I stared up at him.  
"Thank you." I croaked, swallowing hard as I remembered that I really shouldn't have been there in the first place.  
"Granger." He said with a sigh, folding his arms.  
"Malfoy." I replied wearily, though I knew I really shouldn't have. "I'm sorry." He raised a long thin eyebrow as he listened. "I keep doing this. Messing up on my own." I took a deep, shaky breath, meeting his usually stony eyes, which had softened to a soft, grey, shimmering mist. "I'm sorry." I looked down to my lap, trying to breathe steadily and keep my cool. However when I looked up, it was to find Malfoy crouched in front of me, a look of worry etched into his marble face.  
"Are you alright, Granger?" He asked, one hand set upon the arm of the chair. I was quite taken aback by this gesture of concern, and wriggled back in my seat. Nodding slowly, I met his eyes once again as he stood up.  
"I've been better. I've also been worse." I said slowly as I got to my feet also, though I wobbled a little at first. "I'll be fine." Nodding he turned away and walked back to the closet on it's side.

I watched nervously, rocking from foot to foot. Malfoy sat down on a stiff backed chair across from me, folding his legs and leaning backwards.  
"Why did you come here?" He asked quietly, but in the silent room his words felt louder than ever. Feeling a little hot behind the collar, I sunk into the armchair, my face rapidly heating up. Coughing a little, I kept my eyes fixed on an ancient photograph of a couple, holding hands and laughing as they stared into each other's eyes, before turning to whoever had taken the photo and shooing them away, huge smiles lighting up their faces.  
"I, uh, saw the door open, and I was curious as to who was in here, so I came in..." I trailed off, swallowing hard and chancing a look at his face. "I didn't mean to slip, back then. Thank you. For saving me, I mean." I continued to say, my face still flushed and hair slightly sticking to my forehead. "Where is this?" I heard him stand up, the chair scraping a little on the cold, hard floor. I looked up, and met his eyes, seeing him staring intently down upon me, sending shiver down my spine.  
"The Room of Lost Objects." He paused before speaking again. "You mustn't tell anyone I was here." He demanded, the character I knew well he had taken on once again. I pushed myself up and took a deep breath before had saved me - I owed him that much.  
"I won't, Malfoy." I said softly, yet I glared harshly at him. A tone of hatred now spiked his words, as opposed to the worry that had previously. "Good bye." I said, before swiftly turning on my heel and venturing over the pile of fallen objects. I then ran from the room as hard as I could, grabbing my bag along the way.

I slammed the door behind me, which disappeared, the moment I glanced back. My head was pounding, joints aching, mind spinning like a spinning top. I could hear that lessons were soon to be ending, so I made my way down the staircase, forehead creased in worry and confusion. I was careful to avoid anybody seeing me, but arrived early to the Great Hall. I sat down at the usual spot I shared with Harry and Ron, taking the time alone to think again about how Draco Malfoy was acting. Finally I understood where he had been when cutting lessons, and why he always looked quite so tired. Working so hard, manual labour all through the night, I imagined, would take toll on anybody. Awaking me from my trance, students burst into the Hall, hurrying to their tables and loading their plates with the delicious food that the House able were laden with. I watched the door for a few seconds, before looking up at the ceiling. The sky had become covered in blanket of thick grey cloud and the rain was beginning to hammer against the roof.  
"Hermione!" I heard my name from the doorway and turned my head in the direction of the voice. Harry and Ron practically sprinted towards me, both looking seriously worried. "Where've you been? You've missed all of this morning's lessons! Are you, like, ill or something?" Ron exclaimed, slumping down in the seat beside me. Harry looked very worried and took the space on my other side.  
"I'm fine, Ronald." I said quietly but clearly. "I just overslept." I said very calmly, sniffing and wiping my nose with the back of my sleeve. I knew it was disgusting, and terribly unhygienic, but there were more important things to be worrying about.  
"You sure about that, Hermione?" Harry's small voice of reason sounded in my other ear. Nodding, I brushed off the subject, taking out a large roll of parchment, a quill and my ink."  
"So what did I miss?"

* * *

**Okay, know it's not that long. but it's something. I'll update again soon, I hope! Feel free to press the review button:) lots of love! Until next time, bye!**


	14. Collide

**Hello!**

**I know it has been a really long time since I have updated, I have been so caught up in, well, a LOT of exams and so on and so forth. I have really missed writing, so I just thought I'd update! I will apologize for making you all wait quite so long, but I haven't given up,so there's no need to worry about that! Hope everybody is keeping well, and I just wanted say thank you for reading! Feel free to review, or message me about anything you may have to say about the story, but hope you are liking what I have written so far!**

**Oh, and I also I just wanted to add that not all things that happened in the book/movie will happen quite the same in my story, so just wanted to get that straight, meaning that the order may be adjusted a little to suit the story! I named this chapter, by the way, after the song by Howdie Day, just because I like the lyrics! Look it up!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Collide**

It was Christmas time already, and the halls were laden with sparkling wreaths, candles, and tiny stars that had been enchanted to dart over the heads of the students making their way down stairs. Peeves had already become quite the rascal he was known for being, cackling loudly as he continually dropped shining baubles around the corridors so they smashed into millions of pieces, showering the pupils in the jewel like substance. Professor McGonagall had scolded him harshly for the act, but her usual stern frown was lifted form her strict face, as everybody was immersed in the Christmas cheer. . Even Harry and Ron had loosened and relaxed the rules they had been abiding by to keep Malfoy under observation, just purely enjoying the holiday period. I could remember being really quite surprised to find that wizards and witches celebrated Christmas, as it was a Muggle holiday as well, after all. In fact, I had expected that in the Wizarding World, they would have different and new celebrations to partake in. Much to my delight, the traditions I knew well had been kept, only enhanced in a way I never could have possibly imagined.

The school was alive with spirit, laughter still echoing off the walls as I hurried down the moving staircase to the Great Hall. I was dressed meekly in my favourite pair of jeans, which had been so worn away at the knees that there were two large wholes there, which I had patched up myself on a rainy afternoon in November, using the traditional method with a needle and thread with flowery patterned fabric to prevent the cold air from stinging my exposed skin, which it had begun to do. My grandmother had taught me how to sew and knit before she had passed, so in my room back in London there were scarves, hats and gloved all stowed away in a box in the bottom of my wardrobe that I had made in her memory. There was also a patchwork throw upon my bed, which we had made together, filled with patterns of flowers, elephants and other wild animals that someday I had aspired to meet. I could still remember her telling me how one day I would meet the most amazing creatures of all, and how right she had been. I had seen things that I couldn't in my wildest dreams, but as a child, growing up, she had been my inspiration. I loved my parents, of course, but I had always shared a deep connection with grandmother.

A smile grew on her face as I made my way forward to where Ron and Harry were stood, greeting them with open arms. They were both sat down on the Gryffindor table, slaving away over a 10 foot long Potions essay, desperately trying to get it done before Christmas actually came, for they had plans to put into action before the rest of the school returned. Sitting opposite them both, I waved goodbye to their fellow Gryffindors, all of whom were leaving for the period, leaving only a scarce population of the House left, including Ginny, of whom I had grown quite fond over the summer. She had grown so much as a person since the very first day they had met, so nervous around Harry that she flushed the very same colour as her flaming red hair. Somehow, she had managed to convince herself Harry was not interested in her any more, and had been seen with a huge variety of boys, many in the years above her. She had taken it hard when Harry found interest in Cho Chang, that being the day that internally she realized Harry just didn't feel for her love that she did for him.

"Why is this so bloody hard!" Ron exclaimed, hands grabbing at his fiery red hair as he slammed his forehead down on the table, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he mumbled on to himself. Harry sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he too admitted defeat. They both looked utterly knackered as they pushed away the essays they had been trawling over. Rolling my eyes, I took both of the essays, rolling them up and bottling the ink so it would not get spilled. They really were useless, I had no idea how they had survived Professor Snape's lessons for so long, but at least they were trying.  
"I'll finish these for you later." I said, deciding that it really wasn't worth the pain if they were to continue such futile attempts. Both sent me looks of immediate relief as they relaxed considerably. "Don't get used to it." I went on to say, not wanting them to believe this would be a regular occurrence, though a smile was still spread across my face.  
"Thanks, Hermione." Harry grinned back at her, putting his glasses back on, though rather lopsided, adding to his look of being rather scruffy. His hair wouldn't smooth out, and tufts stuck up in rather odd places, the charcoal black striking against his pale skin. Ron was looking a lot more cheerful now, sitting up straight and taking a mince pie from a platter in the centre of the table. I had to admit, I was fed up of Harry showing off in Potions with his new book. Having told him many times that the book should be disposed of for it would bring bad fortune, Harry refused to listen, and was still intent on finding out who the 'Prince' was.

Almost everybody had now left as it was late, after all, leaving few pupils to collect together for dinner, along with the teachers whom had collected at the front table. The food was delicious, just as it always was, but I just couldn't enjoy it for a reason I couldn't quite place. Ron was tucking in, relishing the flavours that spread across his tongue, ignoring everything around him as he loaded up his plate. Harry was focused on something just right of my head, eyes narrowed as he stared unashamedly at whatever it was. Glancing over my shoulder, my head snapped back as soon as I saw what it was, or rather who it was Harry was watching. Malfoy was just behind me, purple bags drooping beneath his eyes, his skin even more pale and gaunt than I had imagned. I had avoided him desperately ever since their previous encounter, not wanting to be reminded of the time. Besides, it wan't as if they saw him all to often, either, for he disappeared the majority of the day, only now I understood where too. I. Hitting Harry on the arm, I shook my head to indicate that he shouldn't be staring like that, but he just shook me off and whispered his plans to Ron under his breath. Stabbing the chicken that was on my plate in anger, I slammed my hands down on the table to capture their attention.  
"Maybe you should just lay off him, guys." I suggested, trying to reason with them both. Ever since meeting him in the Room of Lost Objects, I had become a lot more curious about him, and in some respects, could feel sympathy towards him. There was such an extensive list as to why I hated him the way I did, with such passion, for he had always been so utterly horrible towards her and the boys alike. For some reason, it never really occurred to me that he as human, that he was able to feel the very same as someone such as me. He was always so cold, so unforgiving that the very notion seemed stupid.  
"Are you crazy, 'Mione?" Ron exclaimed, drawing a few eyes from around the room, to which Harry elbowed him sharp in the ribs, but also seemed aghast at the idea. "Malfoy is obviously planning something!" He hissed, Harry nodding furiously at this. Sighing once again, I collected up their essays, stowing them under my arm as I pushed myself up to my feet.  
"Ron's right." Harry agreed, nodding as he too got to his feet. "We have to find out what he's doing." I knew there was no way of convincing them that Malfoy was perhaps not conspiring against them, so I gave in as we waited for Ron to collect up a plate of mince pies and cakes to carry back to the Common Room. Walking up through the tables, I folded my arms tightly across my chest, my eyes straying to where the startlingly blonde haired boy was tiredly gazing around the Hall, his head propped up on his elbow as he twirled his fork around in his fingers. When those ice cool eyes pierced mine, I almost fell flat on my face as I hurried forward, dragging my vision from him.

The three of us immediately made our way to the Common Room, Ron venting his feeling about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin, ever since he had made the team, it was all the two could talk about, threatening to drive me completely up the wall. Rolling my eyes, I ignored them as they talked strategy, Ron droning on about how they were going to lose, because he was so terrible. The thing was, he really wouldn't be so if he just believed in himself a little more, and the team pulled together. After catching Dean with Ginny. Harry had let his true colours show when it came to his feelings towards her, going unnoticed perhaps, by everybody but myself. It had taken him so long to realize that he was in love with her that she had moved on, believing that he would never reflect her feelings, resulting in her giving up all hope. The team was falling apart, but the next match they had to win. The Slytherins had been mocking Ron to no extent, putting him down more than ever before. Though I had tried to convince that he did have talent, now even Ron was believing them. I did feel unbelievably sorry for him, but however hard I tried to convince him, he pushed me further away. It just seemed that whatever I did wasn't good enough. Professor Slughorn's party was approaching imminently, much to my despair. The Slug Club was probably my least favourite place to go, as merely being invited only sparked more anger from Ron.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open at the password issued from Harry, so we all hopped inside, venturing through to collapse on the floor by the fire as all the armchairs had been taken. The warmth was so homely and familiar that it didn't matter too much that they were sat upon the floor, not the plush, comfortable chairs they so often relaxed in. Everyone was busying themselves with last minute homeworks, chatting with friends and discussing the upcoming match that was due the next morning. Whizzing out my own quill and ink which I always kept handy, just in case, I set about finishing off the essays on my knee. It was ten past eight already, and a few students had already made their way up to bed in preparation for the main event the next day. A mere twenty minutes had passed of the boys discussing Quidditch before they both gave up and decided to head on upstairs.  
"See you tomorrow." I hugged each of them goodbye, watching as they climbed up the stairs and walked along he balcony to their dorms. Sighing and turning to stare into the flames that danced in the fireplace, I set the essays aside. Though many other Gryffindors were still culminated in the room, I felt strangely alone. Rubbing my eyes, I stood also, leaving the parchment and writing instruments upon a table in the corner, wondering aimlessly towards the portrait hole once more. Hooking my finger underneath my hairband, I pulled it away, so my hair could escape, wild and free. Exhaling deeply, I stepped out into the cool air just beyond the Common Room, savoring it as it washed over me. I didn't know particularly where I was going, my feet just led me like clockwork, so without a second thought, I was stood at the doors to the library. I had probably spent half my time at Hogwarts cooped up between the shelves of books, reading and working alike.

Shaking my head, I dragged myself through the heavy, wooden doors leading to the row upon row of books that I so often wandered through, bliss among the madness that surrounded me every day since I had stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, perhaps before even that, when the soft barn owl had pecked upon my window in the very dead of the night, holding a letter with a scarlet seal and a secret I would treasure forever. Upon finding a secluded spot in the corner, I collapsed into a chair by the table, staring out across the grounds of the school, listening as the few students that had been clustered near the first table left, leaving the vast space in utter silence. Even Madame Pince seemed to have retired for the evening as I sat with my legs brought up to my chest, soaking up the emptiness that so often filled me. Resting my chin on my knees, I assumed the position I often took while sitting up late in my bed, unable to sink beneath into the realms of sleep. The books seemed to whisper to me as I dissolved into the seat that now held me captive. At this time I wished for nothing more to be in the company of my two best friend with whom I shared everything but one particular event that was still whirring around my head like a hurricane, feeding on my turbulent emotions. The term had proved to be particularly trying, more so than expected, with much studying for the NEWT's and much more advanced lessons than before. This meant that I had been reading up even more on the subjects come under the broad wing of the year, my brain practically exploding with the knowledge I had crammed in. Massaging my temples, I tried to wish away the emotions that Ron had been stirring inside, those which confused me beyond the point of understanding. He infuriated me to no end, and of late was doing so incessantly. True, he was one of my closest friends, true, I loved him and cared about him deeply, but he refused to see that, only feeling any negativity that I often did when trying to get through to him. I hoped that tomorrow he would compete in the match with a fresh mind and new tactics, and would mainly just forget the taunts of the Slytherin's, their memorable song ringing in the minds of every student in the school. It was cruel and uncalled for, but no matter how I tried to to stand up to the members of the green house, my efforts were in vain. It wasn't often I let myself become vulnerable to my emotions, but the rare occasions I did were because of the two boys I had let worm themselves deep into my heart.

Calming myself with deep, soothing breaths, I cleared my mind and gazed unto the dark black lake which was a soulless mirror of the sky above, though I knew that dark creatures lay beneath the still waters. Grabbing the first book close enough to reach, I dove headfirst into 'Hogwarts: a History', a book in which was currently stowed away inside my trunk, so worn out and torn from being read quite so many times, but now was barely touched in comparison. As I read about the various different parts of the castle, how they were build and designed by whom, my mind crept up on me without me noticing as I began to think back to the Room of Lost Objects. I was sure this was a sanctrum in her enemy's eyes, but I felt compelled to pay another visit to the room. My eyes skimmed over the page, but I was beginning to read ahead of myself, having seen this passage so many times, until it got to the point I was rolling down a hill headfirst, charging towards an obstruction. Slamming the heavy and rather old book shut, dust flew up around me, hanging like a cloud in the air. The sound echoed in the abandoned room, and all of a sudden, the room no loner held its familiar warmness, but a cold that nipped at my toes and sent chills down my spine in waves. Standing up and placing the book back upon the shelf, I tucked the chair underneath the desk and swiftly walked from the room, unsure of the time, but knowing for sure it was long past curfew. It was amazing how much time could slip by once I had my head buried in a book, even when my brain was scrambling away to think of other matters. My heart was racing as I sneaked into the shadows, my body naturally making to head towards the seventh floor corridor, but my head telling me to get back to the dormitories as quickly as possible. Before I knew what was truly happening, I was hurrying up the moving staircase, gripping the banister as it swung around. Ice surged through my veins, lighting them up in a cold fire as I wobbled precariously over the edge, staring down as the stone ground against itself. Stepping off onto the platform, I coughed a little as the stones residue flew up and the staircase crashed into the entrance to the corridor. I could hear the patter of footsteps as both Filch and Mrs Norris charged towards me, having heard my attempt to clear my throat.

Without a second thought, I sprinted as hard and fast as I possibly could towards the Gryffindor Tower, chest heaving as I ran as if there were no tomorrow. Chanting the password over and over, the portrait swung open with the Fat Lady letting out a disgruntled sigh as she allowed me through. Immediately I scampered up the stairs, taking two or three at a time in my haste to reach the dormitory. Charging past the others, I eventually reached the one I had spent my last five and half years, bursting in with virtually no regard to the others who were sleeping peacefully in the room. Shutting the door softly behind me, I checked to make sure they were all still asleep before climbing onto the bed and tugging the curtains closed around me and snuggling underneath the duvet covers, too tired to even begin to think about trying to get changed into my pyjamas. I knew Filch was probably still out there, searching for whoever he thought it might be who was out and about so late, muttering to himself as he stroked that ghastly cat of his. Even Crookshanks hated that thing, which was bizarre, for he was the leader, if you will, of the cats at Hogwarts, often trying to take charge. Burying my face in the pillow, I cocooned myself in the sheets, eyes drifting shut as I fell away from reality and into the depths of the world of dreams, filled with flashes of white lights and screams, as well as the uncontrollable feeling of falling deeper and deeper into a hole I could no longer claw my way out of.

* * *

**Okay I know this is super duper short, and I am really sorry for that - But I am going away and I wanted to update for you guys before I left! I promise next time's will be more exciting, I am so tired right now:L Have a lovely week and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Never Too Late

**Hello everyone**

**So, I haven't updated in ages, so sorry for that, but I've kinda been super duper busy and writing has had to be put aside for now. I am supposed to be working write now, exams and all that, but I decided to write instead, ahah. I dd sit down and try to write it a few times before now, but this website kept screwing up an I kept losing everything, so I got really angry and went on strike as such!**

**Anyway, I usually name the chapters after a song, so I decided to do that with this one, but I don't really know what my favorite song is at the moment...so anyway, this one's called Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Anyway, I just like the song, aha, but another one I lovee is No Cliches by Kenya Johnson, it's just a lovely song, so it was a toss up between those two! Hope you enjoy the chapter, please review or send me a message or anything to let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Never Too Late**

Sunlight streamed through the window, awakening me from my slumber. The night I had spent tossing and turning, unable to truly relax, but also finding it impossible to gain my consciousness. My mind had been tormented with images of death and destruction as I slept, the flames were those from which I could not escape. Relief cascaded over me as I sat up straight and threw the covers from over me to the round, ripping back the curtains that partially surrounded me and unsteadily pushed myself up to my feet. Looking down at my clothes, it was to see my crumpled jeans and polo neck jumper which I had obviously never taken off. Lavender was braiding Parvati's hair, glaring at me as I gathered up my robes and warm clothes and bundled them all into my arms. Smoothing out the duvet covers and plumping the pillows, I ducked under a tapestry to the hidden bathroom, a round room with a large bath in the middle. The toilet was hidden just behind a small, low rise wall, candles charmed to float about near the ceiling, but were now extinguished as the sun filtered through into the room. Hurriedly washing my face, splashed the cool water up to my eyes, invigorating and allowing me to face the day with a fresh mind. For lack of time, I used simple to spell to clean my hair, which made it even more voluminous than it was before. Slipping out of my clothes, I yanked on my clean ones, exhaling deeply with one last glance in the mirror. Grabbing my satchel, I stuffed my books and spare and parchment I would need for the day, then ran down to the Common Room. Harry and Ron were not long after me, both looking a little disgruntled, but nonetheless excited for the match.

"I'm going to be rubbish." Ron sulked as they all scurried down to the Great Hal for breakfast. Rolling my eyes, i shook my head feverishly, absolutely fed up with his moaning. Harry appeared to be keeping out of it, the knowing smile that usually found its way to my lips now settled upon his.  
"Just keep a positive mind, Ronald, and stop with this incessant whining!" Though he did continue to groan, no more words left his mouth until we were settled down at the Gryffindor Table. Both were fully dressed in their Quidditch gear, the hue of their rosy pink cheeks matching that of their robes. Harry was munching on a piece of toast, Ron stuffing his face with rolls, as if doing so would cure his every problem, complaining them as he did so. This sent food spraying from his mouth, rather disgustingly. Taking a napkin, I picked up the bits of food that had splattered the table and balled it up before settling it by the side. Taking a slice of toast myself, I spread a thin layer of jam over it and took several bites, trying to ignore Ron. Gulping down his pumpkin juice, he continued to grumble, but it wasn't until I glanced over at Harry that I realized what he had done. Gasping loudly, I stared at Harry as he slipped the tiny golden phial back into his pocket.  
"Harry!" I exclaimed leaning across the table so we wouldn't be overheard by the whole entire hall. "Did you just do what I think you did?" My eyes darted between the two boys, one of whom was smiling, the other looking utterly confused. Harry nodded, proudly somewhat.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, baffled by what was passing between his two best friends.  
"Harry slipped the Felix Felicis into your drink." I revealed, sending daggers over to Harry. Ron's eyebrows shot up beneath his fringe, eyes wide as he too turned his attention on Harry. Before he could ask why, Harry answered.  
"I thought you needed the luck - the team needs you to perform well." He justified his actions, shrugging as he polished off his second piece of toast. Ron stood up, puffing out his chest as it dawned on him that his day would be filled with luck. Both boys waved me goodbye before I could scold them further about the foolish actions, making their way out to the pitch with a spring in Ron's step and a grin upon Harry's face. Shaking my head at the two, I bit my teeth hard into an apple, opening up my newest book, which my parents had sent to me in the post. It was one of my old time favorites, which never failed to remind me of the Muggle world, and a somewhat simpler lifestyle. I had read '1984' by George Orwell more times than I could count, but the prophetic words of the author never grew tired.

After ten minutes, I placed the book back into my bag, pulling on my coat, scarf and hat around me before journeying out into the cold. My gloves were hurriedly thrust on not soon after as I joined the crowd of students milling down across the grounds to watch the much anticipated game, some placing bets with each other as to who would win, or in the Slytherin's case, how many goals Ron would miss. Wrapping my coat even tighter around me, I braved the cold, bitter winds and pushed through the crowds so I could get a spot at the very front of the stands Blowing into my hands to warm them up, I watched with a nauseating excitement as the teams flew onto the pitch and the students around me erupted into cheers and chants. Smiling a little, despite myself, I grinned up at my two best friends circling in the air, wishing and praying so had that they would emerge victorious. The Slytherin's were continuing with their incessant chant of 'Weasley is Our King', led by a blonde, strikingly pale boy. Could I call him that any more? A boy? For now he looked much like a man, tall and imposing, though he continued to move with the elegance that I could never muster. A large crowd of my own were booing at them, insults being thrown back and forth until the whistle was blown and the game was put into play. My fist was practically in my mouth as nervousness took over me, not for myself, but to those I loved as brothers. However, knew that Ron had a certain golden blood running through his veins as he triumphantly twirled and did loop the loops in the air. He batted the balls away as if they were not flying with the hurtling force they were, catching them with one swift motion. The Slytherin's soon had stopped singing, staring dumbfounded at the redhead as he swung upside down on his broom, catching a ball cleanly in his outstretched hands. Harry seemed thrilled as he watched Ron do so, apparently almost forgetting that he was part of the team too, and should have been searching for the snitch. Whooping and jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd, I laughed as Ron almost slipped off his broom, but ended up making another fabulous save. Gryffindor were now far in the lead, as Ginny showed off her skills as a Chaser, those which she appeared to have been keeping under wraps, as Ron still refused to admit she was all to good. The team was working seamlessly together, leaving the Slytherin's a far way behind, though they fought back with vigor that did have to be commended. Harry was flying close to Malfoy, both apparently fixated on something, of which people were just beginning to notice. Bent far over his broom, Harry and Malfoy were neck and neck as hey pulled close to the tiny, winged ball that beckoned them forwards. Sweeping past me, I felt the wind pass over my face as they zoomed on faster than I would ever dare to travel. However, a mere couple of minutes later, the snitch was within Harry's grasp and the Gryffindors lost themselves in the mentality of beating the Slytherins. Clapping manically, I made my delight known along with everyone around me.

The team was immediately swamped with pupils shouting and congratulating them, and in particular, Ron. Lifting him up onto their shoulders, they carried Ron off the pitch, the whole team buzzing the adrenaline and pure happiness. Sneaking a glance at the opposing team, I could see their supporters had already left, and the beaters were shouting at Malfoy, though he seemed to be paying no attention. Following the crowd past the changing rooms where the remainder of the Gryffindor team, including Harry, quickly visited to retrieve their items left there. Weaving through to follow them, the chanting rang through the castle as the Gryffindors ventured up to the Common Room, all singing the a song which I thought I'd never here them sing.  
_"Weasley is our King!_  
_He never let's the Quaffle in!_  
_That's why all Gryffindors sing,_  
_Weasley is our King!_"  
Smiling widely I hung about the edge of the crowds as Ron was lowered down from the shoulders of the crowd, pride swelling in my stomach as I watched him high five around him as they all cheered even more. The Butterbeer was soon flowing, and as Harry appeared at my side, he pulled out a tiny golden bottle still full to the brim. Ron had seen from across the room, my startled gasp and unbelieving face.  
"He did it all on his own?" I asked unable to wrap my head around the idea. Harry merely nodded, grinning so widely I thought his face would split. Ron seemed to have notice, even more proud of himself than before, for finally he understood that he could do it - he just needed the confidence in his ability, which now it was more than clear he did have.

The party continued well into the night, yet still I had not had chance to congratulate Ron. Pushing through to get to the center of a large crowd, I ducked under the arms of many, waving to Ginny as I did, though she was giggling girlishly as she leaned against Dean. When I did reach the middle, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest with a force quite indescribable. Ron was practically eating off Lavender Brown's face, kissing her in the most vulgar way possible. Stumbling a little, I met a familiar pair of green across the circle, biting down hard on my lip as tears brimmed my eyes, cheeks rising in colour. Unashamedly running and pushing through, I fled the scene, cheeks now soaked as I climbed one of the many towers, only focus on getting as far away as I could. The night air was cold, the window stretching out far before me. Chest wracked with sobs I buried my face in my knees. It was funny how seeing such a thing would provoke me so. It wasn't that I was hopelessly and desperately in love with the idiot, but after so many years of putting up with him, a part of me had believed that he would wait for me, because maybe, just perhaps, he did love me. In all truth, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than him, though my feelings may not mirror his. Hugging myself inwardly, I rocked back and forth on the steps as I mulled over the idea of having to see him with the vile girl known better as Lavender Brown. She had taunted me oh so often, about anything and everything, found so much pleasure in making me feel pretty miserable, the constant pain in my side. It wasn't easy being friends with two boys, and though I strove to become a girl who could escape the constant label of being a know-it-all and goody-goody.

"Finally realized what a waste of space you are, then, Granger?" A cruel voice sounded a few feet away. Raising my head so quickly I heard my neck crack in discontent, I used my sleeves to try and wipe away the tears that still sparkled fresh in the moonlight. Draco Malfoy stood before me with a perplexed attitude and apparent lack of any empathy, not that this surprised me remotely. However, right now was not a time where I was prepared to put up with his insults and constant stream of comments.  
"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." I answered, unable to disguise the way my voice shook with every word. Staying put upon the hard floor, I blinked back the tears that still remained and begged to fall. Barely able to catch my breath, I ran both hands through my hair, holding my head tight between hem as I pressed inwardly, somehow hoping that the darkness would recede and fade to nothing. Standing up, I made to walk past him, taking a deep breath to clear my mind. However, when I attempted to dodge him, he moved to block my path, directing me into the wall, where my head hit the cod wall with a small 'thump'.  
"Well," He continued, apparently ignoring my previous request for me to just leave, and going on to taunt me. "Clearly a filthy little Mudbood like you wouldn't have the capacity to understand such matters." He spat, using his spiteful invective to corner me in. His inimical figure loomed above me as I peeked up at him, in looks the epitome of his father, though there was resemblance to a working class boy with the tiredness he wore like a cloak around his shoulders. I could see though he tried hard to shake it off, it was tightening hard and fast around his body and self. I had grown weary of his supercilious ways by now, but there was something about the way he acted today that was pushing me over the edge of sanity. Swallowing down hard, I pushed away all doubt and stood up taller, pushing my chest out slightly and holding my head high as I fought back.  
"You," I stuttered a little, gathering up momentum as my hands fisted into balls, "You are the most narcissistic, cowardly, loathsome and positively foul person ever have I met, and I am fed up of your jaded sacrilege!" I yelled into his face, as I knew there would be no end to this unless I stood up for myself. I glared up at him, taking in his shocked face. Elbowing my way past him, I ran down the corridor, fast and hard as I could, until I fell into Harry's surprised arms, leaving Malfoy in a state of amazement at my outburst. It wasn't often I blew my top, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Harry awkwardly patted my back, obviously unsure what to do with a distraught girl throwing herself into him with unrivaled force. Tears, again were burning in my eyes, soaking Harry's Quidditch robes that still he wore. We were no longer allowed to be out of the Common Room, supposed to be no longer roaming the corridors, hence why they were so empty. However, on such occasions, teachers did make certain allowances. Helping me into a classroom, to get out of the open, Harry guided me over to a chair, where I sunk down, muttering 'Avis' under my breath as birds sprung from the tip of my wand. They flew around my head as I twirled the wand about aimlessly, finding the repetition therapeutic. Harry fidgeted nervously by my side, awaiting a reply or an explanation, which at this point in time, I couldn't give. I had been practicing the spell for Charms, finally feeling quite proud of the result, which really was something for me. True, it was my worst nightmare to get anything less than full marks, any less than an 'O' for classwork, but I never truly had much confidence in my abilities always sure that I could do a world better. Just as I regained my composure, forcing the words that rung through my brain away, the door swung open, catching both Harry and I by surprise. A couple tumbled in, a mass of laughter as they showered each other with kisses. They both stopped dead when they laid eyes on me, the girl holding her hand over her mouth to prevent herself giggling more. It felt like pieces of my soul were fragmenting and breaking off, leaving an empty nothingness where there should never be a hole. Lavender had her scabby little hands wrapped around Ron's neck, pushing her body close up against his. Ron mirrored her stance, but his eyes strayed from mine as they stumbled from the room. Anger boiled up inside me as they did so, utter loathing for Lavender sparking a fire within me, burning up my nerves as it spread within me. Backing out slowly, they made to find another classroom, but before I could control myself, I shot after them, tears running again down my solemn cheeks. Pointing my wand at the both of them, the tiny golden birds like bullets as they flew for them, pecking at their heads and arms as they attempted to shield themselves. Why my emotions were quite so out of control was a mystery, but I just couldn't suppress it all any longer.

* * *

A week passed since the fateful night, but Ron and Lavender still were together, their public displays of affection truly disgusting most who were in the vicinity. I had to admit I had avoided him like the plague for the first day, still trying to become accustomed to seeing him in a different state of mind, which I had to admit, I was hating more than expected. After spending my years at the school by his side, it felt as if a part of me had been ripped away. My grades didn't falter, but in the lessons I was with him, I had found it much more difficult to concentrate, especially when Lavender sat beside him. He had torn me apart, refused to speak to me at all and wouldn't accept the fact I did believe he had the Felix Felicis influencing him, For some reason, he had gotten it into his head that I didn't think he was any good at all, that he couldn't play at all well without the extra help. Of course this was completely untrue, but I knew that now he had decided it was, I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. The hole inside was not proceeding to close at all, but my rationality told me that eventually the pain would ebb away and the wounds heal, though it would not as immediately as I would maybe hope. I had found myself feeling more alone than I ever did, which was unusual, for the feeling of isolation and solitude one of that I had become quite accustomed. Ron, though, had made it his personal mission to make me feel as if I didn't exist, ignoring my presence as if I wasn't stood beside Harry when he spoke to him. It had come to the point where I just left when he walked into the room, for anything was better than being with him.

I was sat in the Great Hall sipping a cup of tea delicately as I swept my eyes across the page of my current book, every word transporting me into a different world, full of none such complication as my own life. Setting down my teacup, I nibbled upon a slice of carrot cake, brushing the crumbs from my lips as I ate. I was relatively alone, as most students were busying themselves with assignments that should have been completed weeks ago, finding no reason to relax. However, I had completed all of my own, so felt strangely distanced. The day had seemed endless, stretching on far longer than I could fine normal. I was just trying to kill time, yet stay away from the Common Room, where Ron was, and the library, where it was always particularly busy at this time. There were a few more students entering the hall now, so I took it as my opportunity to leave. Closing the pages of a fantastical universe so different to my own, I stood up and trailed from the room, careful not to show the emotions I felt on my face. I wasn't sure where I was heading, but just let my feet lead the way, unaware of my surroundings as I ascended the stairs, avoiding making eye contact with anybody. The portraits whispered as I swept past, the noise becoming hushed as I traveled higher and further up the castle. It was't until I was staring at a hard, cold and empty wall until I realized where I had unconsciously wished to come. I had a good mind to turn back, lock myself away in the dormitory, or even help the House Elves in the kitchens, but when I tried to move, my feet were glued to the floor, my muscles paralyzed. Before I could control myself, I was chanting the name of the room I probably should never have uttered again. The warm, towering door emerged from the wall as if from a waterfall, standing out starkly against the cool white stone. Opening it very slowly, I cursed a little when it swung from my hands shut again, clapping loudly against the frame and echoing throughout the room. I heard nothing, though I strained, but out of fear of being found out, I crept down a pathway, ducking underneath sheets that hung low, dusty and covered in cobwebs. I had to resist the urge to cough, m chest convulsing a little as I sought out a hiding place. Placing my book upon an old chest of drawers, I tried to sneak back to where I had been before, only making sure to be much steadier and aware of my surroundings. My heart was pounding in my ears, all I could hear, my own footsteps and shallow breath. Trying to navigate myself through the clutter was proving to be quite a task, so when I laid my eyes on the scene I had the first time, a sense of pride spread through me. The only thing missing however was-

"I thought I told you not to come back, Granger." A rather cruel, snide voice sounded from behind me, half scaring me out of my skin. A high pitched almost mouse-like sound had been emitted form my lips in shock, my cheeks heating up as I turned around swiftly, spinning on my heel, to come face to face with an unimpressed boy who was leaning against an old cabinet. His arms were folded against his chest, hair falling slightly in his razor blue eyes. Exhaling had through my nose I fingered the hem of my robes, meeting his gaze every few seconds, but unable to hold it much longer, for the intensity of his stare was overwhelming. I hadn't heard him come from behind me, had no idea at all, not that I'd admit it of course, but the fact he could move with such stealth was quite frightening.  
"I-" Breaking off mid-sentence, I wasn't quite sure how to reply to him, for truthfully, I didn't know why I had come, it was just an instinct that I followed. Raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Malfoy watched me somewhat pitifully. It was amazing that it was he who could render me speechless.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He jeered, poking fun at me even when there was nobody around to see. He was referring to Crookshanks, I knew and it made me angrier, and perhaps even a little upset. Rolling my eyes I shook my hair over my shoulder, sniffing and holding back from falling to his levels.  
"No." I answered determinedly, a frown creasing my forehead as I stared up at him. He had gotten so tall, I hadn't even noticed it happening, so now he loomed over me as if I were a small child. Unfolding his arms, Malfoy weaved around me gracefully, robes swishing around his ankles as he moved into the small clearing I had seen him last time. My eyes followed his movements, lip trembling a little, the memories of his hurtful words flooding back to me, the thoughts festering in my mind. It was strange watching him, knowing that somebody with the appearance of a fallen angel could be so terrible and inflict such pain. Stopping myself midway through my thoughts, I tried to shake off the idea that Draco Malfoy was some kind of heavenly creature, quite shocked that I would think that.

"Why do you watch me?" I asked quietly, though it seemed my voice was loud in the quiet space. The blonde boy turned around from where he had been standing by the strange wardrobe, I could only assume, the pieces still partly disassembled. The question had sprung from my lips without my permission to do so, startling me quite myself. Malfoy wet his lips before stepping closer again. He seemed to be fighting a battle internally as he turned his icy glare to me.  
"Because you remind me." His voice that deceived so often was honest and true, features that were ever so hard, lines so sharp and precise softened by the grief that lingered behind the facade. Swallowing though my mouth was dry, I pulled my robes more tightly around me, accepting his answer, though not asking for more, for I knew that even if I did, my efforts would be useless. Directing my gaze towards the ground, I pulled my robes tight around me as a chill crept up my neck, wriggling like a snake down my spine. Sitting down on an old trunk, I brushed away the dust and watched as Malfoy sat upon a rickety stool, running a hand tentatively through his silky locks. I knew I shouldn't be sitting with my sworn enemy, but there was a part of me that didn't want to leave. "Why are you still here, Granger?" Malfoy asked tiresomely, obviously bored of my presence, hoping I would leave.  
"I have nowhere better to be." I mumbled, turning my vision down so I was staring into my lap, where my hands were wringing nervously, scared of being alone with the boy too long. I didn't doubt his skills as a wizard, and knew if he wanted too, he could probably overpower me. It was true, my shield had been thrown away, my soul crushed so now I was finding it difficult to breathe. I missed hating him, for I could no longer find the strength to feel that for him, only a sorrow that I couldn't quite place.

* * *

**Sorry that it wasn't that long, and for the rubbish ending, and for any silly mistakes! Thanks for reading, until next time!**


End file.
